Back to You
by Just Yesterday
Summary: COMPLETE! Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly BL bu
1. Return to Tree Hill

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

**Chapter One- Return to Tree Hill**

**_  
_**"Everyone, if you could return to your seats and turn off all electronic equipment, we will be landing in Tree Hill in ten minutes."

Brooke watched as the stewardess busied herself around the cabin, making sure everyone's trays were in their upright position and that cell phones, and computers had been disconnected. She switched her CD player off, and shoved it into her purse. The new Backstreet Boys album would have to wait.

Memories played over in her mind of when she had left Tree Hill, threatening tears to fall. She pushed them away, and sighed. Had it really only been three months? It had seemed like forever that Lucas Scott had told her he loved her, and she had simply walked out of the house without a reply. She had waited so long to hear him say those words to her, but in a moment of insecurity she had decided to leave his words unanswered.

Brooke had thought a summer apart was what they both had needed, in order for them to start again. Lucas had made several attempts to call her, but she left each one went unanswered. It wasn't her intention to hurt him, but she just didn't know what she was supposed to say. And a part of her wanted to make sure he was serious about his feelings before she admitted hers.

'I love you Brooke.' The words replayed over and over in her mind, as she grabbed a hold of the arm rests to prepare herself for their landing. She wondered what he had expected her to say, since her feelings had never been a secret. He had known from the beginning of their relationship how she had felt about him. It was him who had betrayed her, made her feel as if he had felt the same thing.

And it was him who had chosen Peyton. A part of her would never get past that. He had chosen a few stolen moments with Peyton over what they had shared. Maybe he had never seen it the way she had, perhaps the connection she felt was one-sided. But then why had he uttered the words she had needed to hear?

As the plane came to a stop, Brooke gathered her bags and made her way towards the cabins door. 'This is going to be an interesting school year,' she thought to herself. The airport was full of people, meeting their loved ones with flowers and open arms. She dropped her bags to the ground, and scanned the terminal. Had they forgotten her flight was today? Wrapping her arms around herself for security, she felt her eyes begin to tear up.

But just as she was close to giving up, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. As she turned around to see a familiar face, a smile broke out across her own.

Haley had woken early to the sound of knocking outside. She glanced at the clock across from her, and wondered if Lucas had forgotten the key. Grabbing the robe from the closet she made her way to the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

She opened the door, and came face to face with the person she least expected. "Nathan." She hadn't meant for his name to come out of her mouth like that, but she couldn't help it. It had been 3 months since she had seen him and they hadn't left on good terms. But the love she had felt for him was still there. She had come back to prove that to him, but it had been too late. He had left anyways for the High Rollers, and wouldn't be back until the end of August. Their marriage had been over.

"What are you doing here?"

Nathan brushed past her, and plopped his gym bag onto the couch.

"I live here. Remember? My apartment?" Nathan's voice was filled with anger, as he glanced around the room. "At least it use to be. Can't really tell now."

Haley looked down at the floor smiling sheepishly. After he had left, she had busied herself cleaning the apartment, reorganizing all the CD's and DVD's they had owned, and arranging and rearranging their odds and ends. For the first time since he had stepped foot in the apartment, it was completely clean.

Haley looked up at him, eager to change the subject. "Oh! How was High Flyers? How'd you do? God all of us were waiting to hear from you but you never called to tell us how you were doing."

She sat down across from him, propping her arms on her legs ready to listen. That's if he would talk to her. She had prayed that he would, even if it was just about basketball. And for a few minutes, it had worked.

"It was intense. Man! We thought Whitey was hard on us. We had no idea. I would have called to check in, but I had no time to do anything."

Nathan spoke, even as Haley silently questioned him. Would he have checked in? She doubted it. At least not with her. He owed her nothing anymore. As if he could read her mind, he shifted uncomfortably and stood up.

"Listen Haley. As much as I would want to sit here and talk about my summer, and hell even look at you…I can't. because every time I look at you I see him."

Haley's smile fell from her face. She knew that it wasn't going to get any easier. He was never going to get past Chris, even though nothing had ever really happened. Sure, he had kissed her but as soon as she realized what was happening she had put a stop to it. Didn't that count for something? But by Nathan's facial expression, and his words she had guessed not.

"I never," Haley began to speak, but was quickly interrupted by him.

"Look. I don't hate you. I've had some time away from all of this, and I've just come to the conclusion we were too young. My mom and dad were right. We didn't know what we were getting into. And with the annulment, we have a second chance at our lives. So, you go your way. I'll go mine. No harsh feelings, okay?"

Nathan reached out his hand to hers as she looked up at him. So that had been it? After a year of marriage, it was over and all that was left was a handshake? As she put her hand in his, she bit back tears. Tears she knew that she had no right to cry.

Jake pulled his car into his parents driveway, happy to be home. His parents made their way out to the porch and watched as he grabbed his daughter from the backseat.

"Honey you're here! We've missed you! Come! Give me my precious Jenny!" His mother took her granddaughter in her arms and twirled her around. "Wow, she got big!"

Jake hugged his father, and laughed genuinely. He was home, and this time for good. The court battle between him and Nikki hadn't taken as long as he thought, because his lawyer presented proof that Nikki had lied in the opening testimony. One lie had lost Nikki her daughter, and granted Jake the thing he had wanted most out of life. His daughter was his for now on, his to take care of, protect, and watch grow up.

After a quiet meal with his parents, they made their way into the living room and he could tell his father had something on his mind.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Jake looked at him, not sure of what he meant. "Well, I'm going to see Karen and see if I can get my job back. I'm going to reapply into Tree Hill High, and I am going to graduate. Just like I've always told you pop."

"What am I going to do with you?" His father grinned. "I'm talking about now that you're home. You and Peyton? That was her name right sweetie?"

His wife simply nodded her head without looking away from Jenny. "That's right. Peyton. So, when are you going to tell her you're back son?"

Jake thought about lying to his father, to tell him that the three months he had been gone he hadn't thought about it. But he couldn't lie. The truth was, the moment he had left Tree Hill, all he had wanted to do was return and take Peyton in his arms and never let her go. She had been there for him when no one else was.

"I guess I'll just see her when school starts…" His voice trailed off as the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be."

Jake's dad stood up to answer the door. Jake sighed, knowing it couldn't be for him, no one knew he was home yet. So when he heard his name, he turned around shocked.

"Jake."

tbc...


	2. Dark Clouds

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

**Chapter Two: Dark Clouds**

Nathan stood outside of his parents home, his bags in his hands. After Haley and him had talked he decided to move back home. With Dan being in the rehab center, he knew his mother would need someone around the house. Truth was, he was worried someone might hurt her as well. As he reached for the doorknob the door opened and his uncle stepped out.

"Uh, hey Nathan… what's up man? When did you get back?"

Nathan just shook his head, not really in the mood to answer anyone else's questions. All he wanted was to make a sandwich, grab a quick shower, and sleep. 'Yeah.' he thought to himself. 'Sleep would be good.' He had a few more days until school started up again, during which time he could stay home and sleep.

"Hello, earth to Nathan? Whatever. See you later man."

And with that his uncle was gone.

He entered the house, and yelled for his mother. "Mom? I'm home, are you here?" He waited a few minutes and walked into the kitchen. "Hello, mom?" No answer. That was weird. Why was his uncle here if his mother hadn't been? He wondered, but shrugged his shoulders. Jogging up the stairs to his old bedroom, he shut the door behind him. It was good to be home.

His room hadn't changed since he had moved out, there were a few posters on the walls and some of his old clothes were scattered across his bed. There were several books still placed on his bookcase, and on his desk there still sat a picture of Haley, Brooke and Peyton. He smiled, and ran his finger over the picture.

It had been the night of Karen Café's open mic night, and the first real night that him and Lucas had gotten along. Taken at the River Court, the three girls were propped up on a car. Peyton was holding Jenny, Brooke was sticking her tongue out in jest, and Haley was simply smiling.

It had been simple back then. At least for him and Haley. They were beginning to fall in love, exploring things for the first time. Before he had gone and screwed it all up by marrying her. What had he been thinking? They hadn't even been dating that long, and weren't even seniors. And a little over a year later, that ill fated marriage had finally fallen apart and left him feeling alone. He wasn't sure that anything would ever stop that feeling.

Haley stood on the opposite side of the town in her favorite place. After she had returned from New York she had quickly picked up her old routine of working at Karen's. She loved it here, the smell of the coffee, the bustle of the people coming in and out, and the sense of familiarity.

She and Lucas had grown up in this café, and when things got down or she got discouraged because of grades or her family or even Nathan she could come here and leave with a smile.

"More coffee?" She asked the customer standing in front of her. He nodded his head and she poured his coffee. After making her way throughout the café, she leaned against the counter in front of Karen. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that you're back," Haley asked.

Karen looked up from the cash register and smiled. "Hmm… I think so Haley. Almost every time I see you. But you still haven't told me why?" Haley wondered what she was supposed to say. Karen had been like a mother to her growing up, whenever she needed advice or support it was her and Lucas she had turned to.

"You know why. Lucas needed you here, after what happened with him and Brooke… or didn't happen whatever. He needed some cheering up."

Haley sighed. The truth was, they all needed cheering up. Lucas, her and even Peyton. Ever since the summer had started, there had been a dark cloud looming over the people left in Tree Hill. And then the police still hadn't found out who tried to kill Dan.

Karen looked at her knowingly. "Perhaps he's not the only one that needs cheering up, huh Haley? What's bothering you sweetheart? Is it Nathan?" As she spoke his name, the café doors opened, and his mother entered.

Deb walked towards the two of them, and asked for a cup of coffee.

"What about my son?"

"P. Sawyer! Come here and give me a hug!"

Brooke squealed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Wow, have you lost weight?" She teased, as her best friend swatted her arm. "Just kidding."

"Jesus Brooke, did you bring California home with you? You come home with like ten suitcases, and Lucas said you only left with two," Peyton questioned as they loaded Brooke's stuff into Peyton's car.

Even as the words left her mouth, she wished she hadn't said them. Brooke had made her promise that there would be no talk of her ex boyfriend until she was ready. No questioning what had happened between them, or how the summer had been apart from him, or what her feelings had been. It had only been minutes since Brooke had been back, and the name had already slipped.

"Listen. I'm sorry."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and put her sunglasses on.

"No, its okay don't worry about it. Yeah, I did leave with only two but come on. I was in California. With my parents for crying out loud! What do you think I did?"

She smiled, as her and Peyton said in unison. "Shop!"

Brooke giggled. Being back home felt great, she had missed her best friend so much.

"I've come with presents to go around. Wait, where's Tutorgirl?"

As they got in the car Peyton pressed play on the CD player and Brooke cringed. "I so did not miss the music styling's of P. Sawyer!"

Peyton just rolled her eyes, and pulled out of the parking lot. "Haley had to work, she wanted to come to the airport with me but Karen needed her at the café. We could head over there if you'd like?" Brooke nodded and stared out the window at the familiar settings.

"Lucas man! What's up!" Jake made his way across the room and shook his friends hand, pulling him into a hug. Lucas glanced at Jake's parents and smiled.

"Mr. And Mrs. Jagelski," he nodded hello, and saw Jenny in her grandmothers arms. "Hey there Jenny, uncle Luke bought you something," Lucas said bending down in front of the baby. He took the small stuffed animal from his hands and placed it in Jenny's lap.

"I hope she likes squirrels," he shrugged his shoulders. 'Brooke did,' he thought quietly to himself. Jake noticed the smile had fallen from his friends face and walked towards him.

"She likes toys! That was nice, but how did you know I was coming home? Does everyone know I'm back?"

Lucas laughed. "Everyone huh?" Lucas mocked his friend. "Everyone, or Peyton?"

And then, in a brief moment, Lucas noticed something. The look on Jake's face, had been the same look that he had just had. The one that showed unspoken words, and the strongest feelings imagined. "Yeah. Everyone knows you're coming back. I was heading to the river court, you game?"

Jake looked over his shoulders to his parents, who shook their heads yes.

"Go have fun. Say hello to Peyton for us."

Jake rolled his eyes, Lucas hadn't mentioned seeing Peyton, but Jake was sure that was the reason for his visit.

"I'm game, but can we stop by your moms first? I need to see if I can have my job back," Jake said as he grabbed his coat and the two friends made their way out of the house towards the café.

tbc...


	3. Where ever you are is where I'll be

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

**Chapter Three: Wherever You Are (is where I'll be)**

Haley had been caught off guard when Deb had entered the café. She had done well avoiding her soon to be ex mother in law for the entire summer and just three days before the new school year started, they finally came face to face. It had surprised her, that Deb hadn't screamed at her for breaking her sons heart, or even chided her for the fact that she had told them both their marriage was doomed. It was even more surprising that the conversation had been somewhat pleasant.

Perhaps Karen was right. Perhaps Deb really was a good person. She had always thought so, but in the back of her mind, she always doubted it. Who could be married to Dan for so long without being a little evil herself? And then, after Haley and Nathan had been married, Deb's new friendship with her had ceased. Replaced by something angry and bitter.

About an hour or so later, Haley's thoughts were once again clouding her mind as the doors to the café opened once more.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke cried, running towards her friend. Haley reached for her friend, and smiled.

"Tigger! I am so sorry I couldn't go to the airport but Karen needed me," Haley's voice trailed off as Brooke pulled herself from the hug. "How was California? Did you have fun?"

Brooke sat down at the counter as did Peyton and began to tell her friends what had happened to her over the summer. Haley listened as Brooke went on and on about shopping in California.

"I went to the beach too, but didn't get in the water. It's much colder than the water here," Brooke said, looking down at her nails.

"Damn, I need to get a manicure before school starts."

Peyton laughed and Haley rolled her eyes. "Girls day tomorrow then?" Haley said as the others nodded in agreement. And in that brief moment, Haley was able to forget her troubles and go back to a better place. Where friends were friends no matter what, and love could make it through anything. She wondered silently, if that was ever true. It seemed like the more love there was, the more pain it caused. That had definitely been the case for her and her friends.

"Hello, earth to Tutorgirl? I was talking for like five minutes? Did you hear anything I just said? Hello?" Brooke snapped her fingers in front of her friends face and stood up. "Whatever. I have to go to the bathroom, and when I get back you better be in full mode to listen." She could hear Brooke's voice retreat as she stared out the window, and her face began to break out into a big grin.

"Haley?" Peyton questioned, as Haley simply continued to stare. "Haley? What, what is it?" And with that Peyton turned around, to come face to face , that same smile appearing on her face as well.

Jake looked through the glass doors, and saw Haley. He waved at her, and went to open the door but stopped when he saw her sitting there. He could only see her back and a head full of blonde curls, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"You ready man?"

Lucas touched his shoulder as he opened the door for Jake.

"Go get her."

Peyton must have seen the look on Haley's face because she had begun to turn around. As Jake entered the café, he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. Peyton blinked, as if she didn't believe her eyes, but walked over to him when she realized it was.

"You're back?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she reached out and touched his heart. He nodded and pulled her into his embrace. She lost herself in his arms, something she never got tired of doing and looked up at him.

"For good this time, right? No more leaving." Peyton begged him.

Jake shook his head. "Wherever you are, is where I'll be," Jake said simply, as he reached down to kiss her gently on her lips. "As long as Jenny can be there too," he asked, already knowing the answer.

Lucas leaned against the counter, as Haley and him looked on. "Well at least some of our friends can be happy. Right Hales?" Lucas asked as he looked down at the bar stool next to him. A beige colored purse sat propped up against the counter and he turned to face Haley.

"Lucas?"

Haley didn't have time to say anything. He had already figured it out. He wondered to himself how his best friend could have kept a secret from him. What was he just not supposed to know that the love of his life was back in town? When was someone going to tell him?

Lucas shook his head.

"When was I supposed to find out? When we started school? When I accidentally ran into her in the halls? God Hales, you know how much I've missed her, why would you keep it a secret that she was coming home?"

Lucas cut her off before she had time to reply.

"You know what? Whatever, thanks a lot."

Lucas made his way out past his other friends and exiting the café.

"What was that about?"

Peyton asked, as she approached the counter with Jake in toe. Haley was about to

respond, when Brooke sat back down.

"Sorry about that, my dad just called. Wanted to make sure I landed safely, can you believe it? Yeah whatever dad, too little too late. Hi Jake," Brooke said not paying attention as the words came out of her mouth. When they registered, she turned towards her friends and held her breath.

"Wait, what did I miss?"

Lucas sat on the picnic table by the basketball court, bouncing the ball back and forth in his hands. He had been so busy thinking about Brooke being home, that he didn't notice Mouth approaching.

"Hey Luke."

Lucas mumbled hello, but didn't look away from the ball. He wasn't sure how he was feeling anymore. He hadn't told anyone this, but at night he would wait for the phone to ring, wait for Brooke's voice to be on the other line, wait for her to say anything to him at all. And as the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned to months, he had finally gotten himself to accept that she wasn't going to call, let alone come home.

Apart of him wanted to be angry at her, for keeping her return from him but he knew he deserved it. He had done something unforgivable, and when she finally had forgiven him he had broken that friendship again just so he could get his feelings off of his chest. He wondered silently if she would ever forgive him for any of the things that they have been through over the past year. If the last kiss, several months ago would be there last. As if Mouth had been reading his mind, he asked.

"Thinking about Brooke?"

It wasn't a secret that Mouth had his own crush on Brooke. Hell, half of Tree Hill High had either had a crush on her, or been with her at one point. He was use to that. But none of them, including Mouth had ever gotten to know the real Brooke.

He wondered if he had been the first to take the time to get past her 'diva exterior' as she would have called it. Or if he had just been the only one she let get to know her.

"She's back."

Lucas sighed. Yes, Brooke Davis was back in Tree Hill. How was he ever going to get through the year with her here? Clearly she didn't feel the same way for him that he felt for her.

"I know, so what are you going to do about it?" Mouth asked. Lucas looked up and laughed. If it was that easy. If she had been any other girl, he would talk to her, flirt in between classes, carry her books in the halls, walk her to school…but with Brooke things were always different. There relationship had started so fast that he never had time to appreciate the little things like that.

"Cause you know its going to be weird, the girl does live with you now."

Lucas had been so caught up in the fact that Haley hadn't told him, that he completely forgot that Brooke was staying at his house. Ever since Dan had been involved in the accident, he had moved back. And now, the two of them were going to be living under the same roof? Lucas put his head down on the table and hit it twice.

"What am I gonna do man? Last year was hard enough without her knowing, and now she knows. Living with her is going to be hell," Lucas said as Mouth nodded in agreement a smile on his lips.

Lucas looked at his friend, knowing something was on his mind. "Well as long as you live with her, you think you could put in a few good words about me?" Mouth laughed. Lucas rolled his eyes. What was he going to do?

tbc...


	4. Familiar Like Yesterday

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me. Also the scenes used for the flashbacks are written by the writers of the show. they don't belong to me. don't sue :-)

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

**Chapter Four: Familiar Like Yesterday **

Nathan was in his old bedroom, the familiar sound of a DMX song playing in the background. He was doing pushups, trying to keep his shape up when he heard a gentle knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in."

Haley entered the room, a bad in one hand and a soda in the other. "Hi," she sighed. "I know that your mom spends the night at the rehab with your father, so I brought you something to eat."

She placed the food on the desk and walked over to his bed to sit down. "I probably shouldn't have come, I just thought you might want a warm meal."

Nathan jumped up, and leaned against his dresser. He nodded his head in thanks, and stared at her. She was so beautiful. It took everything in him to not pull her towards him and shower her with the kisses that he had wanted to give her ever since she had left him, the first time.

"Well, I should get going."

Haley made her way to the door, and Nathan knew she had felt uncomfortable.

"Wait. You just got here. Stay a while."

Haley nodded and sat back down on his bed. Tension filled in the room as Nathan dug into his meal, causing Haley to smile slightly.

"How was Tree Hill this summer?"

"Okay I guess. It's a little weird with everything that happened with Dan."

"Yeah, I heard. Still haven't caught the guy."

"The doctor's said if your mother hadn't found him when she did that he wouldn't have made it."

"That's a shame. The son of a bitch deserved it."

"Nathan," Haley shook her head. As much as she had blamed Dan for being evil, and malicious, she never wished death on anyone. "He is Lucas and your father."

"Whatever Haley. Spare me the lecture alright? I thought we could have a decent conversation as friends without fighting but look. Guess I was wrong," Nathan walked towards the door and held it open. "You were right. You should leave."

Tears threatened to enter Haley's eyes as she stood up and walked towards him. She saw papers in the corner of her eyes and looked down. The annulment papers. Her signature had been signed, but where were his? He hadn't signed them after all? "Nathan…" She lifted the papers up for him to see and her eyes questioned him without saying a thing. He walked towards her and grabbed the papers from her hands.

"I was busy Haley. It doesn't mean anything, I'm gonna sign them later. Now go."

Haley obeyed his wishes and shut the door behind her. Leaning her head against the doorframe a single tear fell down her cheek. Little did she know that Nathan stood on the other side, begging his heart to believe the words he had told her. It hadn't meant anything. Right?

It was a little past 11:00 when Lucas had finally gotten home, he made his way throughout the house but there had been no sign of his mother or Brooke. He knew his mother would be home soon so he made his way into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Turning the nozzle on, he stripped off his clothes and stepped inside. As the water dripped down his body he leaned against the hard surface and thought back to when he had been with Brooke.

_/flashback/_

_Lucas: Wait, are you sure your parents won't come home?_

_Brooke: they could. But this isn't there Jacuzzi_

_Lucas: Brooke- whose house is this?_

_Brooke: I don't know. Does it matter?_

_/flashback/_

_Brooke: Hey, don't you think it makes more sense to buy in bulk? And plus- for desert!_

_/flashback/_

_Brooke: I do what I do. And I like what I like. And that's just who I am_

_Lucas: I know and that's what I love about you_

_Brooke: Okay but the music you listen to, and the books that you read I'm not into any of that stuff_

_Lucas: and I never asked you to be okay? I kinda enjoy the fact that we're different_

_Brooke: Okay… sorry its just you're the first really great guy I've ever dated and that really scares me because I never gave a rats ass before. Ok? But I do now_

_Lucas: That's good cause I give a rats ass about you too_

_/end of flashbacks/_

A smile spread across his face, as memories threatened to over come him. He wondered to himself if she too had thought about those moments, if she had ever been in an intimate situation that had reminded her of their excursions. 'Yeah. Excursions, there's a word that fits,' he thought to himself but was interrupted by the bathroom door being open.

"Hi Broody."

Brooke opened the shower curtain and peaked inside. She didn't say anything else but giggled as she made her way to the bathroom sink and began to brush her teeth. He mumbled hello, but couldn't find any other words. It had been a little late for embarrassment, she had seen him naked before. But that had been when they were together, and when she had been as well.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

And with that, Brooke Davis exited the bathroom, leaving Lucas completely bewildered. He had wondered how they were going to come to see each other again. Whether it would happen at school, or at home, if they would be alone or if their friends would have been around.

Not in a million years had Lucas expected that to happen. Brooke had entered the bathroom taking control of the situation and recapturing his heart with every word. There wasn't a single part of him that didn't want to walk in her bedroom and devour all of her. But he couldn't. At least not yet.

Brooke sat impatiently in her bedroom for Lucas to enter. Peyton and her had discussed the different ways to approach him, but Brooke decided to do things her way. She giggled, Peyton was going to love this.

There was a tap on her door and her heart skipped a beat. She knew he was standing on the other side, waiting for an explanation and demanding answers she wasn't sure she would be able to give. 'But playing with him, that would be fun,' she thought. She stood up, and slipped down out of her jeans and tee shirt to reveal a black bra and panty set.

"Come in."

Brooke stood with her back to him as he entered the room. She listened as he inhaled deeply and she made her way across the room to her closet. Pulling out a sheer robe she turned to him.

"Sorry. It was really hot in here, I guess the air conditioning isn't working."

Lucas gulped, and nodded his head. He stared her up and down before turning to the chair and plopping himself down.

"So uhh…"

"Uhh what Lucas?"

Brooke walked towards him and leaned down so that their bodies were only inches apart. She smiled seductively as he stared at her, daring her to make a move. She licked her lips, and reached down so her hands were on either side of his pants. Grabbing the magazine from under him, she made her way back to the bed.

"Uhh, how was California?"

She had half expected him to ask her way she was home, or at least ask why she had left things the way she had. Another part of her had believed he would skip the talking and make his way to her kissing her passionately. He had simply done neither.

"California huh? Fun. You know me," Brooke opened the magazine and began to flip through it. "The beach, the shopping, the boys." She looked up at the last statement, to see a flash of disappointment cross his face. He recovered quickly, and stood up.

"Well, Tree Hill wasn't the same without you. We're uhh…we're glad you're back Brooke," Lucas walked towards the door.

"Broody?"

Lucas turned and stared at her once more. She looked knowingly into his eyes, seeing the questions left unasked, and the feelings left unspoken and smiled gently.

"Could you shut the door behind you?"

Lucas simply nodded his head and made his way out the door. Before he shut it, he turned once again.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," Brooke said as she glanced back up at the door hoping to see Lucas standing there. But she had been too late. The door was pulled too, and Lucas had left without hearing her words. She laid down against the pillow and sighed. "What now?" She said to herself.

tbc...


	5. Hearts on Fire

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

**Chapter Five: Hearts on Fire**

Lucas paced the living room floor for the hundredth time that night. He was going crazy, he had decided. Thoughts of Brooke invaded his mind and had began to take over. If he closed his eyes, even for a moment all he could do was picture the girl as he had seen her hours before. She had been playing with him, he knew her behavior too well. Brooke had definitely reverted back to her old games, but something was different this time.

"She's winning."

The words came out of his mouth and fell on dead air. This hadn't been a game, at least not to him. So what was she trying to do? Was she trying to kill him? Because seeing her like that, it was tearing him up inside to keep his control. Before when she had played those games it had been easy to resist her, all he had to do was think of Peyton.

"Ugh," he grumbled as he kicked the bottle of coke beneath him. It hit the wall and bounced back. What had he been thinking back then? He had been stupid he was sure of that. Had he loved Peyton? Because when he took the time in Charleston all the thoughts came back to Brooke.

Had it been lust? He had sure that had been the reason for his and Brooke's connection. But the further time went on, he began to see things differently. After an hour of contemplating his stupidity, he decided that his feelings for Peyton had simply been an infatuation. And he had broken up with Brooke for nothing other than a crush. **  
**

But that had been so long ago, Brooke and him had gotten past that. Hadn't they? She had said she had forgiven him, but then why had she ignored him all summer? As he sat down on the couch he heard her bedroom door open.

"Broody?"

Brooke made her way into the living room, bringing her hand to her mouth to yawn. He watched her rub her eyes and sit down on a barstool. She was still wearing the robe she had on earlier, this time tied tightly in place leaving only a sliver of skin exposed. She was beautiful. He smiled, and made his way over to the counter.

"Want some warm milk? Mom always made it for me when I couldn't sleep."

Brooke said nothing, just nodded her head slightly. As he turned the stove on and poured the milk, he could feel her staring at him. He turned around slightly, and cocked a small grin.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Again, she spoke no words just nodded her head. He sighed. This was getting them no where. He couldn't have a conversation with her if she wasn't going to say anything. Deciding to spark her interest, he questioned her.

"So Peyton and Jake- looks like they're back on again."

Her eyes shot up from the mug in front of her and stared him down. She rolled her eyes and muttered "you jealous?"

"What did you say?"

Brooke stood up and sighed. "Lucas can we just stop? Things have changed. I get that. A lot has happened to all of us this year, and I'm not really sure what that means. But as far as we're concerned, its in the past. No need to drag up the past again. The past is the past. It should stay there."

And with that, she was gone again. He watched her retreating frame, and shook his head. What was she doing to him? He knew that she was scared, it was written on her face but a part of him had believed her when she had said it was in the past. Maybe she really was going to pretend like the words he spoke to her meant nothing. Perhaps to her, they really did.

The next morning Brooke stood in front of the mirror and brushed her hair. She knew she looked beautiful, there had been no question but she didn't want Lucas seeing her without her makeup on or her hair brushed. She smoothed her purple halter top down with her hands and made her way out of her room and into the living room.

"Lucas, I was thinking about going to Karen's for breakfast…" She stopped herself when she realized she was talking to herself. He wasn't home, and propped up against the couch was a note.

_Brooke,_

_Gone to the river court, needed to think._

_Love,   
Lucas_

She glanced down at her watch and noticed she had a few hours before she needed to meet her friends for girls day. A few hours she could spend with Lucas down at the River Court. She knew she should probably apologize for the way she acted last night, and the things she had said.

Brooke knew that she had been harsh on Lucas. And as much as she wanted to believe that she could leave the past alone, she knew even as she said the words that the past had a way of sneaking up on you. And in her case, there had been no sneaking up. The feelings she had felt for Lucas had never gone away, they had just been covered up. But Lucas had admitted he felt the same way? So why was she pushing him away? Why when it had been what she wanted for so long.

Peyton.

Every time she felt herself try to get past it, an image of them on her web cam would show up. She would imagine them sneaking off to be alone, perhaps propped against library shelves a place they know a girl like Brooke would never be. And even though Peyton had moved on, how could she be sure that Lucas had?

And that was why as much as she wanted to let go and trust him she couldn't bring herself to put her heart in his hands again. The last year had proven to her that her heart was too fragile. And if he broke it again, she knew she wouldn't be able to move past it. It was easier to break your own heart, then have someone do it for you.

So as she drove towards the river court, she wondered what she was going to say to him. She just wanted to say she was sorry and to see if maybe they could become friends again. 'Yeah, that's it. Friends again.' She thought.

But as she pulled her car to a stop and saw him standing a few feet away her heart had reservations. She gazed as he shot the basketball into the hoop and turned to face her. His blue eyes locked with hers, and he made his way towards the car.

"Brooke."

She stared at him, unsure of what to say anymore. Why had she come again? All thoughts and reasons sprang out of her head as he smiled genuinely down to her. Why did he have such power over her? All he had to do was look at her and she would become intoxicated all over again.

"Broody. Hi." she turned her car off and opened the door. "I've been thinking." Brooke motioned for him to follow her over to the picnic bench to sit down.

"Not a good sign." He chuckled as she swatted her hand at him. He rubbed his shoulder. "Sorry cheery what's up?"

She hadn't expected that, her nickname from him to fall from his lips and for an instant she was transported back to a time of library books with a musty smell and strangers jacuzzi's. She could tell he too was surprised by his words.

"I want to say I'm sorry. For being harsh yesterday. And for the summer. I should have called you back."

"Yeah, you should have."

"I just needed some time, you know? But I want us to be cool again. Can we do that?"

"Anything for you."

Brooke smiled. He had said those words to her before. She nodded her head, feeling satisfied with making peace. Brooke stood up, signaling she was going to leave as Lucas looked up at her.

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"The guys are throwing a party at Tim's. You know, one last one before school starts again. You wanna go? With me?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Peyton had told her about the party, and they had every intention on showing. What's a party without Brooke Davis? But she had guessed that with Jake being back in town, her best friend would be missing in action. She did always have Haley, but the look on Lucas face was impossible to resist.

"Sure." She turned away from him and headed to the car. "I'll see you later Lucas."

**tbc..**


	6. second chances

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. Feedback wanted! Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

Special thanks to WeightedTiarra, karaokediva419 and IntentionallyCruel for their reviews! Hopefully this chapter will continue to make you happy :-)

CHAPTER SIX- Second Chances?

Brooke had been surprised how easy it had been to fall back into her old routine. Hanging with her friends, going to Tric, talking to Lucas…life was getting back to normal. Whatever that was. So, on the night of the party she walked around her bedroom franticly picking up pieces of clothes. Peyton and Haley sat on opposite sides of her bed, each staring at Brooke with amused expressions.

"Why are you so nervous Brooke? It's just a party."

Brooke shot Peyton a dirty look and pulled up an electric blue halter top. The girls shook their heads no, and Brooke groaned. "Why is this so hard? I mean you're right it's just a party," her voice trailed off as she entered the walk in closet and pulled out a leather skirt.

"But it's not just a party," Haley grinned. "It's THE party." she watched as her friends faces questioned what she had meant. " You know, the party where you and Lucas get back together. It's like the announcement kiss, only before you know?" Haley made her way towards Brooke and pulled a red tank top down. "Wear this, pull your hair half up and leave half down. Now can we go already?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "We are not getting back together. We're friends." She pulled the shirt on, and grabbed a pair of heels out of her closet. As she strapped one of them up, she turned to her friends. "Besides, maybe he doesn't even want to get back together."

This time it was Peyton to roll her eyes. "Okay Brooke, whatever you say. But we're telling you you're wrong. I was at the beach with him after you left. I saw the look on his face as he told me what had happened. That boy, he loves you. So maybe it's you who doesn't want to get back together."

Brooke started to protest, but bit her tongue. It was her that wasn't letting them be anymore than friends. How could she? After the pain he put her through, it wasn't easy to just forget about it.

"I just don't think it's that simple."

Haley groaned.

"And that's where you're wrong. You two love each other. Just put the past in the past and move on."

Peyton nodded.

Brooke threw herself down in her chair and sighed. "Like you're one to talk Tutorgirl. You and Nathan had the epic love. The Jack and Rose type love. And look at how that turned out. Nathan's becoming more and more like his old self, and you…you're just scared to make a move. You love him, so why aren't you fighting for him?"

Satisfied with herself she stared Haley down waiting for a reply. But none came, because Haley had known she was right. She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. "So I'll make a deal with you Hales, you make a move. And I will. Now if you don't mind, Lucas is going to be here any minute."

"So, you know she's right don't you?" Peyton said as they made their way to her car. As they got in, Haley simply nodded her head and stared out the window.

"Look. Brooke is Brooke. She's straightforward and takes no prisoners. She isn't going to tell you what you want to hear just to make you happy. She'll tell you the truth, because she thinks you deserve that much. She might go about it wrong but she's got the best intentions."

"And I know that. And I know that she's right about Nathan and I. We were in love, but I can't fight for him."

"And why not?"

Haley shut her eyes, praying that tears wouldn't fall down her face. She looked at Peyton and sighed. "Because I don't deserve him. I left him remember? And he gave me a choice. And I didn't choose him. So he moved on."

"But Haley, what moving on has he done? I mean he spent the summer away where he didn't have to deal with anything. You don't know what's going on in his mind." Peyton tried to reason with her friend, and rounded the corner towards Tim's house. "Maybe you should just talk to him. See where his head is at."

As the car came to a stop, Haley thought about what Brooke and Peyton had said. Perhaps they were right, perhaps Nathan and her deserved a second chance. And it didn't hurt that if she tried, then Brooke would try with Lucas. She glanced down at her left hand and rubbed against the finger. She still couldn't bring herself to remove the ring.

She had signed the annulment papers three and a half months ago, but still the ring stayed firm on her hand. She had made a promise to him, to love him until death. And she had no intention on backing down from that.

Lucas stood by the backdoor of his house, which lead into Brooke's room and knocked. After a few minutes the door opened and Brooke stood smiling.

"Hi Broody."

"Hi Cheery. You look beautiful." He smiled. Hell, she looked more than beautiful. But he had always thought so. He reached for her hand, and she placed hers in his, shutting the door behind her.

"Well duh."

As they made their way to the car, Brooke turned to him expectantly. "I almost forgot." She handed him a small black box and he looked down at her questioning it. "Open it." She grinned.

He leaned against the door and pulled the top of the black box. Brooke stood impatiently waiting for him to say something.

"Well…"

He stared down at the necklace in the box and smiled genuinely. It looked like the necklace she had given him last year. He flipped the charm and looked at her.

"What's it mean?"

"Second chances."

Lucas couldn't control himself. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. They stayed there, happy to be in each others arms again. Lucas shut his eyes, and inhaled. He didn't know why but he couldn't resist. Her hair smelled like the jasmine oil Haley had given his mom for her birthday last year. They pulled apart, but didn't let go of each other.

He took a deep breath and leaned his fore head against hers. Their lips were only inches apart, and Brooke could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips. Trembling, she shut her eyes and waited for his lips. So when his lips didn't crash down on hers, she opened them not understanding why.

"We should get going."

TBC...

Well what did everyone think? Good, bad? You hate me? LoL, please Read and Respond.


	7. My Safest Place to Hide

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. Feedback wanted! Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me. And also, the lyrics I have used in this chapter belong to the song "you're the safest place" by the backstreet boys. I don't own them either

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

karaokediva419: Well this chapter is a little longer! Hope you enjoy it

Jeytonlover: You're in luck, updated today with a little more Jake and Peyton :-)

Melbell315, MaddieMadison & kelz3192 thanks for your responses, I am glad you like the story

**Chapter Seven- My Safest Place (to Hide)**

For Brooke, the car ride to Tim's had been unbearable. Lucas drove in awkward silence as she tried to understand what had happened moments before. She had been ready to kiss Lucas, but he had backed away. Brooke silently cursed herself for listening to Haley. 'memo to self. Kick Haley's ass.' She thought.

By the time they had arrived at Tim's, the music on the stereo was blaring so loud that Brooke barely heard Lucas tell her he needed to go talk to Nathan. She rolled her eyes, and watched him go as she made her entrance. There was no way Lucas Scott was going to ruin a party for her. She was Brooke Davis, queen of the party scene. And had no intention of backing down off of her throne.

"Party's here," She grinned as she headed into the house. People glanced up and waved at her all happy that she had made her way back to Tree Hill. Theresa and Bevin walked towards her to say their hello's. She noticed Peyton and Jake slip out of the house and smiled. At least her best friend would be happy. As she turned around, she noticed Haley talking to guy.

Brooke paused. A guy? Who wasn't Nathan? What was Tutorgirl thinking. She pushed past Theresa and Bevin, and ignored the dirty looks they were sending her way. She needed to stop her friend before she made a huge mistake. Before she had a chance to get to her friend, she heard Nathan come up from behind her.

"Brooke."

She cringed. "Nathan, hi!" She pulled him into a hug as he handed her a drink. "How have you been, long time no see. Wait- where's Lucas? I thought he went to go talk with you."

"Lucas? I uhh…I haven't seen him all night, didn't even know he was here yet."

Brooke's heart sunk. Lucas had lied to her? Again? After everything they had been through, he was going to continue to lie to her? She fought back tears and remembered the situation at hand. Just because Lucas and her wouldn't work out, didn't mean that Haley and Nathan couldn't. And she wasn't about to let Haley do anything stupid to ruin it.

Haley leaned against the wall, a beer in one hand, and her purse in the other. She listened as the stranger before her asked if she was there with anyone. As she shook her head no, she gazed across the room at Nathan. He had his back to her, and was deep in conversation with Brooke. Which was good, cause if it had been anyone else, she probably would have felt jealous.

"What's your name?"

"Haley."

They had been talking for over five minutes, when she had finally registered that

he was trying to hit on her. And perhaps at a different time, and in different circumstances, Haley would have flirted with him. He was cute- Nathan's height, well toned muscles, with dark brown hair and matching eyes. But he wasn't Nathan.

"It's nice to meet you Haley. I'm Mark."

She shook his hand but pulled it back abruptly as he leaned in towards her. "How about we go somewhere quiet? You know so we can be alone." He had his hands on her shoulder, his fingers moving their way up her neck. Haley rolled her eyes, knowing what he had wanted from her. Not knowing what to say, she raised her left hand and waved it in the air.

"I'm married."

Technically it hadn't been a lie. The annulment papers hadn't been signed so legally she was still Mrs. Haley James Scott. She smiled, it felt good to say that again. He pushed up against her causing her to fall hard against the wall.

"Doesn't matter. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Haley was about to say something when she heard footsteps, and felt Mark being pulled off of her. She regained her original position and watched as Nathan shoved him.

"Watch it man."

Mark pushed Nathan back and turned to Haley.

"You heard her. She doesn't want to go anywhere with you."

Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"And you would be?"

Nathan chuckled. "I would be the husband."

Haley couldn't believe her ears. Had he just said that? In truth, he was her husband but wouldn't be for much longer. Her heart wanted to jump for joy as Nathan stood there, defending her honor with a guy who had tried to cop a feel. Instead, she stood in silence and turned to Brooke. Brooke put her arm around Haley's shoulder, and grabbed the beer from her hands.

"You okay?"

Haley simply nodded her head.

"Good, lets dance."

Brooke took a quick gulp of the beer and sat it down on the table. Grabbing Haley's hand, Brooke made her way towards the center of the room, and began to dance. Haley turned back and mouthed a thank you to Nathan before joining Brooke.

"Where are we going?" Peyton asked as Jake continued to pull her hand so that she would follow him. "And why do I have a blindfold on?"

He smiled. He had been doing that a lot recently. Ever since he had gotten back in town, a smile had graced his lips. There was something about being in Tree Hill, and in Peyton's arms that made him feel whole once more. He loved the girl that stood behind him more than he had ever loved anyone in his life.

"You'll see. Hold your horses. There."

Jake gently pulled the bandana from her eyes, and Peyton looked around in awe. They stood on the beach, with a blanket at their feet and the ocean in plain sight. In the corner of her eye, she could see a picnic basket filled with a snack for them to share.

Peyton sighed as she thought back to the last time she had been there. It was a different time in her life, filled with the pain of losing him and the realization she would be alone for the summer. But being back there, with him made all those feelings disappear. She smiled and turned to face him.

"I remember the last time I was here." They sat down and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body towards him. "It was right after you left. I couldn't believe you were gone again. And Lucas showed up. Heartbroken over Brooke." Jake listened, as Peyton continued. "I just don't want them to suffer anymore, you know?"

Jake nodded his head, understanding his girlfriends feelings. Lucas and Brooke were two of the most important people in Peyton's life, and there was no doubting where their hearts were. He wondered to himself, how people who had the chance at loving someone completely would turn it away. Shaking his head, he leaned down and brought his lips to her neck. He knew, whatever happened to him, he'd never let Peyton go again.

"I love you."

Peyton turned to face him, and felt tears enter her eyes. She didn't push them away, she didn't need to. For the first time in her life, she had found someone who loved the real her, and would be there for her always. She smiled, and cupped his face in her hands. Pausing for a moment, she pressed her lips to his and pulled away.

"That's good. Cause I love you too."

As he pulled her near, the sound of a love song played in the background. He turned around to see Brooke standing in the distance with the DJ. She winked at him, and headed back towards the crowd. What was it about Brooke? On the outside she seemed ditzy and selfish. But on the inside, Jake had realized was one of the best people he knew. She was always looking out for all of her friends. Always making sure her friends were happy. He wondered silently when someone would return the favor.

"Wanna dance?"

Peyton nodded her head as he pulled her to her feet. They held each other, swaying softly to the song. Placing her head on his shoulder, she listened to the words of the song and shut her eyes. Happy to have him home with her, happy to finally know she was safe.

_When this whole world gets too crazy  
And there's nowhere left to go  
I know you give me sanctuary  
You're the only truth I know  
You're the road back home _

Can you see me, here I am  
Standing here where I've always been  
And when words are not enough  
I climb inside your heart I'd still find  
You're my safest place to hide  
My safest place to hide

_I know I promised you forever  
There's no stronger word I can use  
To reassure when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide  
_

After twenty minutes of looking for Haley, Nathan was just about to give up when he saw her make her way towards him. She approached him, her brown eyes sparkling and a smile stretched out on her face. Before he could say a thing

she had drawn him into a hug. They lingered there, a moment longer than perhaps they should have.

"Thank you."

Haley released him, as he nodded his head. He didn't say anything, just handed her a beer. She took it, glad that there hadn't been need for any awkward talk. They watched silently as Tim hit on Theresa, and Lucas approach Brooke. Haley grinned happy that they were going to talk.

"You wanna play some pool?"

Haley nodded her head, and Nathan set up the game. They spent the twenty or so minutes playing, and Haley jumped for joy when she won. Nathan raised an eye brow, and shook his head.

"Damn. There goes my ego, where'd you learn that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Haley teased. Brooke had been the one to teach her, explaining to Haley that every girl should know how to beat a boy at pool. She never knew it would come in handy, but the look on Nathan's face was priceless. Nathan had always been so competitive, so the fact that he lost a game, to a girl no less was a striking blow. Haley was glad it was her to do the honors.

"Well what else have you learned?"

Haley's eyes shot up to Nathan's and she noticed a familiar look in his eyes. Was he flirting with her? They stood there, their eyes locked on one another's. Beneath the hurt, Nathan's eyes hid a desire that mirrored her own. She bent down and put the 8 ball in the rack. Her fingers rubbed against his, and a jolt ran through her body.

And the look on his face said he felt it too. She stared at their hands, hers still lingering against his, and bit her bottom lip. He grinned, and looked over her shoulder.

"You wanna go somewhere?"

Haley giggled, but raised her hand once again, revealing her wedding band. "I would…but I'm married." She smiled. He shook his head, and leaned in closer to her.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Nathan was going along with it.

"Well if he wouldn't mind."

Nathan took her hand in his, and headed towards the hallway. Haley didn't want to think about tomorrow, all she cared about was tonight. And as Nathan led her into the dark room, his lips crashed down on hers.

"I saw what you did. For Peyton and Jake I mean."

Lucas approached Brooke as she turned to face him. He could tell by the look on her face that she had been hurting, and wanted nothing more but to explain things to her.

"Can we talk?"

She shook her head no, and took another sip of her drink. Brooke had a habit of doing that, when things got bad she'd turn to the bottle- or in this case the cup. He understood her being mad at him, but he needed to explain things before things got out of hand. He didn't want to rush into anything, before he knew for sure she was ready. The last time they had been together, they had rushed things. And that had left her with a broken heart.

"Fine. Then dance with me."

He didn't give her a chance to decline. He grabbed a hold of her wrist forcefully and pulled her to the center of the room. Other couples were spread out, swaying to the music as Lucas firmed his grip on Brooke. She wiggled around trying to break free, but gave up when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere. Sighing, she placed her head against his and his lips found her forehead. He placed a gentle kiss and shut his eyes. He allowed himself to have that moment, and listened as the song came to a close.

_Oh! Can you see me, here I am  
Standing here where I've always been  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart I'd still find  
Yeah, yeah  
You're my safest place to hide, oh yeah  
You're my safest place to hide  
_

Lucas released her from his grip, but smiled when she didn't back away. She held on to him, perhaps more tight then she had before. For a moment, no words were spoken. They didn't need to be. Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis were in love, and finally where they had wanted to be.

"I want to be with you too."

She whispered up at him and looked into his eyes. The words he had waited a summer to hear, had finally fallen from her lips. Brooke was willing to let go of what had happened to her, and take him back. And that broke his heart. He didn't say anything, but took her hand and walked down the hall. Lucas opened a bedroom door and she grinned.

"Slow down Broody- we've been together for like what? A minute? Oh hell! We've waited all summer that's long enough."

She reached for his shirt, pulling the top button apart. Lucas shook his head no, and pushed her hands away from him causing Brooke to panic. What was going on? He led her into the room, and motioned for her to sit down. She obeyed, and looked up at him her eyes begging him not to hurt her again.

"We need to talk."

tbc...

what did you think?


	8. Not My Fault

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. Feedback wanted! Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

Okay just wanted to say thank you once more to the positive feedback I keep getting on this story! Kelz3192, Laura369, MaddieMadison, Emogeek1, Laura369, Nate and Jake, JLsNaley, Flipperjlw and Rocker87

**Karaokediva:** Hmm...well I am a total Brucas lover but...just because this will end up to be B&L doesn't mean it will get there right away. I am planing on many friendships to surface in this story. Highschool is basiclly about the love and friendships you make on your adventure to becoming an adult so.. hmm maybe we'll see a Peyton/Nathan/Brooke friendship. who knows :-)

**ritagarcia45:** yes well everytime Brooke lets her gaurd down about lucas, something tends to backfire. so you were right :-)

**CrazyAznChik:** I am glad you started to read it! I hope it doesn't dissapoint you. I think Peyton deserves a little bit of happiness. And Nathan loves Haley, regardless of what has happened, so he'll protect her no matter what, even if they're not together...As far as Lucas and Brooke, who doesn't love them right? But this wouldn't be a OTH fanfiction without a little drame :-D

_**Author's Note: I have an idea for a new story, and am looking for someone to co-write it with me. Basiclly the plot will be letters, emails, calls etc that take place between Lucas and Brooke from the time she leaves till the time school starts. If anyone is interested, you can email me at or leave information on how I can contact you in reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Back to You :-) **_

**CHAPTER EIGHT- Not My Fault**

Four words, and Brooke's world once again came crashing down around her. It was Monday morning, and Brooke had once again been thinking about her last conversation with Lucas. She had confessed her heart to him, and in an instant he had shattered it once again.

_**/flashback/**_

_Brooke sat impatiently on the bed in front of Lucas, her fingers toying with the end of her skirt. She stared down at her lap, and didn't dare to look up until he was finished. Lucas stooped down in front of her, and took her hand in his. _

"_When I told you I loved you I meant it Brooke. Nothing's changed."_

"_You were with someone else Lucas. You confessed that you loved me, that if you got a second chance, you wouldn't let me go….and yet you slept with someone else! Lucas what do you expect me to do here? You just expect me to understand?"_

_Lucas shook his head, his heart breaking for the pain he was causing her. He had known that Brooke would have been upset. But she had the right to know. If they were going to work at being together they both needed to be honest. He didn't want to start a relationship with her if she didn't know everything._

"_I thought I lost you- that you were never coming back. I didn't know you'd come back to me."_

_He hated seeing her cry. Fresh tears entered her eyes as he reached his hand up and wiped them from her cheek. She pushed his hand away, and stood up. _

"_It's okay. We weren't together, it's not like you cheated."_

_Lucas let out a sigh of relief, as he wrapped his arms around her. He went to kiss her, but stopped as she abruptly pulled back. _

"_It might be okay Lucas but it does change how I feel." She kissed his cheek gently, and continued. "I can't be with you. I hope you understand."_

_Lucas felt a lump in his throat as he shook his head. He did understand, he had let her down once again. She left him there, alone in the room to think about his life and the decisions he had made. As he sat down on the bed, he once again slipped into thoughts of being alone. His heart was numb once more. _

_**/End flashback/**_

For what had happened two days before, Brooke was doing quite well. She had been up since 5:00, after a morning jog around tree hill, she had headed back to Karen's house and showered. Brooke had been lucky that Lucas hadn't been home since the party. She guessed he was trying to give her space.

"Hey Tigger, where's Luke?"

As she shut her car door, she pulled her notebook from the backseat and made her way towards Haley. She held her breath, and walked right past. Ignoring her friends question.

"Brooke."

Brooke kept walking making her way from the parking lot to the school building. Haley stood in place, confused of why her friends actions.

"Brooke, hey! Wait up!"

Haley jogged towards her, grabbing her arm to pull her around. Brooke turned around slightly, and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you Haley! After what happened the last time- how could you know and not tell me?" Brooke looked at her, her eyes fogging up with tears. She pushed them away, and looked towards the school once more. "Whatever."

"What are you talking…"

"Lucas. And another girl."

Haley stood there, her mouth open in shock. Lucas had been with someone else? She was going to kill him.

"You didn't know…" Brooke's voice trailed off embarrassed of her accusation. She looked down at the ground, knowing she had once again put her foot in her mouth. "Tutorgirl- I'm sorry…" Tears once again threatened to fall from her face and she shook her head. "I can't do this."

Haley reached out and rubbed her arm softly. She smiled in support and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulders. Nodding her head, she encouraged her friend to follow her.

"Yes you can. You're Brooke Davis. I know it hurts. All you wanna do is go home and curl up into your bed. But you're stronger than that okay? You have to face this. Face him. One way or another. And I'll be here for you. Whatever you decide."

As they made their way to their lockers, Brooke's eyes darted around the room. The last thing she needed was to see Lucas. He had called her cell phone repeatedly the night before, and she knew he would want to talk to her. To make things work between them. But it was too late. Brooke knew in her heart it was finally time to let go. Braving herself for the day ahead of her, she opened her locker to look into the mirror on the first shelf. She put fresh lip gloss on her lips, and tried to smile. She was going to get through this.

"Hi."

Brooke hesitantly turned around, her smile that had been there just moments ago disappeared. She stared up at the guy who had caused her so many problems and shook her head in disbelief.

"Get lost."

"Brooke- we need to talk. I didn't want things to end the way they had between us. I just wanted to say I was sorry." The guys voice sounded sincere, something she wasn't sure she could quite believe.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Felix."

She shut the locker and walked away. A few feet ahead she turned around for a moment and sighed. "Welcome back," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. He stared at her for a moment, wondering to himself what had happened to her since he had been gone. Military school had taught him one thing. If you see something you want- go for it. And don't take no for an answer. He nodded his head. If there was anything he wanted this year was Brooke Davis. And he knew he was going to have her.

Haley made her way into her third period class, one she shared with both Peyton and Lucas with hesitation. She hadn't seen Nathan since the night of the party, and was avoiding him the best she could. She couldn't bring herself to hear his excuses, to tell her it was a mistake, to tell her anything other than the fact that he too had felt that it was amazing.

As she entered the classroom, she noticed the teacher with his back turned to the other students, and Lucas talking to Time. She rolled her eyes, and walked past him ignoring his hello. He looked hurt as she sat next to Peyton, and she could she he had saved the seat next to him for her. Lucas waited for her to say something, and when she didn't he sighed and turned back around.

"What was that about?"

Peyton asked, not once lifting her eyes from her drawing in front of her. She moved the pencil across the paper in delicate strokes, outlining the scene in front of her. Haley looked at the picture, one of a teacher writing something on the blackboard and students not paying attention.

She read the caption and shook her head in agreement. 'Too busy too notice,' it read. Haley wasn't sure if Peyton meant the teacher was too busy to notice, or that the teenagers around him were too busy caught up in their own lives to pay attention to the teacher.

"Lucas. And how stupid my once best friend was. Again!"

Peyton looked up, taken back by Haley's words. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation as the bell rung and the teacher turned to face his class. Peyton stuffed the picture into a binder opened the book, signaling to Haley that they would talk later.

"Okay class. Settle down. I'm Mr. Adams, and I'll be taking over this class. Hope everyone had a good summer, but it's time to get back to the real world. Any questions?" Haley looked at her teacher, and noticed he was a lot younger than most of the others in the school.

She watched as a tiny blonde raised her hand up, and he called on her. The girl, who Haley realized was one of the cheerleaders, giggled. "How old are you?" The teacher looked a little flustered as he leaned down against his desk. He smiled slightly and answered her.

"26. Now any more questions that don't have anything to do with me?"

Haley smiled, the teacher seemed to be very nice. He was cute too, Haley realized. As if Peyton was reading her mind she hit her arm. Haley turned to look at her and shrugged. Peyton nodded in agreement and they both turned their attention to the teacher. It was going to be a very nice school year.

As the bell rang once more, the students quickly grabbed their things and hurried out. Peyton and Haley lingered there a few minutes longer as Lucas approached them.

"Hey Hales, are you mad at something?"

Haley rolled her eyes, annoyed by Lucas' behavior. She didn't understand why someone who had loved Brooke so much could continue to do the things he did. Haley had always doubted his feelings for Brooke up until the past summer. She had watched him, his heart breaking from being so far away from her. Was that why he had done it?

For a moment, Haley's eyes softened. She knew he loved Brooke, perhaps he had just been lonely. But even if that was the case, it didn't make it right. He should have waited. He should have given her a chance to come home to him. When those thoughts entered her mind, she realized the real reason she was upset. Once again her thoughts moved back to Nathan.

What if over the summer Nathan had moved on, and been with someone else? Lucas had done it, why wouldn't Nathan. She had been so angry with Lucas because he betrayed his feelings for Brooke by sleeping with someone else that she hadn't realized it was her fear that was getting the best of her.

"Nothing Luke. I'm sorry."

She pushed past him, and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the looks she was getting from both him and Peyton. Lucas turned to Peyton and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's just you and me. Again." Peyton's smile fell as she saw Brooke standing in the doorway. Brooke watched silently as she stared at her best friend and Lucas.

For a brief moment, she wondered if it had been Peyton that he had been with over the summer. Once again images came into her mind, ones she had tried so desperately to move past. She could picture them, sitting on the beach their arms around each other their bodies moving closer and closer until their lips were touching. Brooke franticly shook her head in frustration, praying that Peyton wouldn't betray her.

She turned around too upset to deal with things, and ran out of the room. As she made her way down the hall, she ignored the stares of her fellow students. She didn't care, she just needed to get away from the two of them. Brooke knew she should have just asked Peyton, but she couldn't bring herself too. What if it had been Peyton that Lucas had been with? She'd never get over it. Not paying attention to where she was going she ran straight into Nathan.

As their bodies crashed against each other, Nathan let out a chuckle. He looked down at her, Brooke hiding her face from his sight. Nathan placed both hands on her shoulders, and pushed her back a few feet.

"I know you've always wanted me Brooke- but here? Now? Not to mention the fact I'm still married to Haley," he teased her but fell quiet when he saw the look on Brooke's face. His smile fell as he saw the tears staining her cheeks. He felt hopeless. Where was Haley when he needed her? "Brooke, hey. It's alright. What's wrong?"

Nathan pulled her to him, his arm rubbing up and down her back trying to soothe her sobbing frame. The bell for fourth period rang, and they both ignored it. Brooke let her guard down, and let him hold her until her sobs calmed. After a few minutes the tears were gone, and she looked up at him.

"Thank you."

He just nodded his head, and shut his locker. Brooke watched as he headed off to his class, and she leaned her back against the lockers. She shut her eyes for a moment, and heard someone approach her.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke opened her eyes, and nodded her head. He held a tissue out for her, and she took it, studying the man in front of her. He was tall, about 6'2, a few inches taller than Lucas. His hair was dark brown, and grown slightly longer than she was use to seeing. Deep brown eyes stared at her, and she could tell they mirrored her own. She smiled for a moment, and realized that she didn't know the man standing in front of her.

"I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis." She reached her hand towards him, and he offered her his. She shook his hand, and waited for him to give her a name. When he said nothing, she smiled. "You do have a name right?"

"I'm Sean Adams. It was nice to meet you Brooke Davis," he smiled slightly and headed off away from her. She stood there for a moment and smiled. The school year had just begun, and she had already found a way to get over Lucas. Or at least try to.

TBC…

Next on Back to You:

Haley and Peyton talk about Nathan

Nathan covers for Brooke when she's caught doing something bad

Lucas meets a new girl

- More Brucas don't worry :-)


	9. Shot at a New Life

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. Feedback wanted! Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

**Kelz3192:** Thanks for the review- glad to know you're still reading after what happened last chapter. Well, in the next few chapters there will be a revelation as to who he slept with. For right now though- my lips are sealed... and my fingers won't do the typing lol :-D

**Animefanatic36:** well hmm... First glad you liked the story and as far as Brooke and the teacher...in her defense she doesn't realize he's a teacher yet! And when she does...well she's Brooke :-)

**8604Rocks:** glad you're enjoying the story

**FreeFalling08:** Hmm...you're not gonna like it? Why is that? Just remember, people that are supposed to be together, always find their ways back. So...you just have to wait and see :-)

**KaraokeDiva419:** Yes, there will be plenty of Nathan/Brooke friendship along with some Haley/Lucas friendship. And I've written Brooke that way on purpose, by herself she has always been a very strong person. Very oppininated and honest. But with Lucas its a constant battle and she's always finding herself hurt by him, or the things she thinks he has done. Glad you're liking the story so far and I love getting your reviews :-)

**CutieRay:** here it is :-D

**Chapter Nine- Shot at a New Life**

Peyton made her way outside with her tray of food and sat down beside Haley. "Hey Hales," Peyton said as Haley looked up from her own plate to greet Peyton. In the distance Peyton could see Lucas, Jake, and Nathan standing against a building deep in conversation. As if Jake could sense her, he looked up and caught her eye. Jake mouthed I love you to her, and Peyton could feel herself begin to blush.

"Hey Peyton. You're all red. What's up?" Haley questioned, but her eyes followed Peyton's and instantly she knew what was wrong with her friend. "Uh oh. I know that look. That's the love look! Peyton Sawyer is in love!"

Peyton broke the stare between her and Jake and grabbed Haley's bag of chips. "Yeah yeah. Like you're one to talk. Mrs. I only dated Nathan Scott for a few months before I married him." Even as the words escaped her mouth, she instantly regretted them. "Hales…"

Haley rolled her eyes. "It's okay Peyton. I understand. I wasn't saying it was a bad thing. I am glad you're in love, and that you're happy," Haley said sincerely. "All I want is for you all to be happy."

"Okay. I get it. You want us happy. But what about you Haley? You deserve to be happy too," Peyton said as she took a bite into her sandwich. Haley nodded her head, and watched as Nathan took a sip from his soda. "What's going on with the two of you?"

The truth was, even Haley didn't know. She had spent the weekend with her parents, purposely trying to avoid him. Not that she needed to, because he hadn't even called her once. She sighed, realizing to him it was probably just sex. "Nothing. Just waiting for the annulment," Haley said, looking away from Nathan and back to Peyton. "We're over Peyton. For good."

"Hey P. Sawyer, Tutor Wife," Brooke said as she sat down next to them at the table. She took out her lip gloss from her purse, and applied more. "What's the latest gossip? Okay I'll tell you! I met someone. And he is such a hottie," Brooke giggled.

Haley shook her head, obviously annoyed by Brooke. Brooke had come home from California, with the intention of working things out with Lucas. Less than three days later she had already found someone new? A part of her felt bad for Brooke, but she couldn't help but notice the sad look on Lucas' face. She tried to tell herself he brought this to him, but Haley knew they both were at fault. Brooke should have told him how she felt before she left. And she hadn't. So her best friend had been stupid. He had messed up royally once again, and this time there would be no second chance.

"Tutor Wife did you hear me? His name is Sean Adams, he's gorgeous. I wonder if he's good in bed."

Peyton shifted uncomfortably. "I have to go," she said as she stood up and hastily made an exit. She couldn't take it as Brooke covered up her feelings once more. Brooke had a habit of becoming cold and distant when her heart was breaking, and Peyton knew it was about Lucas.

The two girls sat there in confusion, as they watched Peyton's body retreat towards the guys. "Guess its off to the eraser room for Peyton and Jake," Haley said smiling slightly. Brooke shook her head no, and pointed.

"Peyton and Lucas it looks like."

They wouldn't say it, but silently they both prayed that it hadn't been Peyton that Lucas had been with over the summer. Haley knew that Brooke and Peyton's friendship wouldn't survive it, and she also knew that if that had been the case that Lucas would be dead. Because she'd kill him.

"Whatever. Off to find Sean Adams. See ya tutor girl," Brooke got up and left Haley sitting there in bewilderment. She decided that was the last time she would go to Tim's house. Party or not, nothing good came out of it. Haley shifted in her seat, realizing something good had come from it. As she shut her eyes, she remembered Nathan's lips on her body once more.

Haley groaned self-consciously, trying to get the image of a naked Nathan from her mind. It wasn't the first time she had thought about it since the incident. In fact it was becoming a regular thought in her mind. It annoyed her, that after everything they had been through together that sex would be what she was thinking about. She was about to get up, when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Mind if I sit down?"

……

Peyton hadn't let go of Lucas's arm until they were out of sight from their friends. She shut the door to the janitors closet behind them, and crossed her arms. "I take it you went against what I said and told her?" Peyton shook her head in annoyance.

Lucas nodded. "I'm not lying to her Peyton. I can't start a relationship based on a lie. She deserved to know," he said in his defense.

Peyton sighed. A part of her knew he was right, but she hated seeing Brooke the way she was. "Even if that means you lose her? Because Lucas guess what? That's what is going to happen. Even as we speak she's out there finding someone else. And Felix is back! Felix. You know how he is."

Lucas shrugged.

"She won't go out with Felix, you and I both know that. She hates him for what he did to you."

"Yeah well that was before this. Before she found out about what you did this summer," Peyton sighed once more and leaned against the door. "She's going to hate me Lucas."

"Not as much as she hates me."

Lucas tried to make the situation easier for her. Noticing the look on her face, he knew that was going to be impossible. Peyton shifted and put her hand on the doorknob. As she opened the door slightly, she turned back to face him.

"I'm going to tell her Lucas. Maybe if I tell her, she'll understand."

And with that, Peyton turned her back to him and left the closet. The two of them both knew, as she walked away that Brooke wouldn't understand. She would feel once again betrayed by the two people who she loved most. Lucas exited the closet as well, and he couldn't help but notice two freshman in the distance looking at him. The taller one whispered something into the other girls ear, and they both broke out into a fit of giggles. Lucas groaned, knowing that once again him, Peyton and Brooke would be the center of gossip.

……

Brooke snuck down the hall, and headed towards the room that read "teacher's room." She peaked her head inside the door, taking notice that no one was in, and slipped inside. As she sat her purse down, she made her way to the closet that had "files" written on it.

Brooke opened the cabinet that carried the A's knowing what she was doing was wrong. And that she could quite possibly get into a lot of trouble for it. But she needed a distraction from what was going on with Lucas. And Sean Adam's seemed like the perfect plan. As she fingered her way through the A's, she couldn't help but notice that his file wasn't there. It went from Rebecca Adam's, right to Thomas Adam's. She wondered to herself silently if the new students files hadn't been put away, and she decided there was only one way to find out.

Brooke sat down at the computer desk and turned the monitor on. As it loaded, she distracted herself by shifting through the papers that sat beside her. She noticed Nathan's file and peeked inside. It was full of his records and the peer councilors thoughts on him. Her eyes darted through the pages and rested on the final statement written by the councilor.

_Seems much happier now that he's emancipated and married to Haley James. _

Brooke smiled slightly, her heart breaking a bit for her friend. Over a year ago, she had tried to break the couple up, and now here they were. Filing for an annulment. She had never really thought their marriage would survive, but as it was falling apart she saw what no one else had seen. Two people, who loved each other more than words would ever begin to describe. And life, constantly changing life that would never let people have peace. Marriage's had a hard time surviving through adulthood, let alone the troubles that teenagers face.

She hadn't ever told anyone that Nathan and Haley was the reason she had believed in love. And with their marriage crumbling in front of her eyes, she too began to believe that love was impossible. It had been impossible for Nathan and Haley, and it had definitely been impossible for Lucas and her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She didn't have enough time to move as the person flipped on the light switch.

"Brooke!"

"Nathan- what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, pushing past Nathan. He looked at her, his eyes questioning hers the same thing. She picked up her purse, and turned to face him. "I was uhh…doing research. There's a new student in town and I wanted to do something special for him. You know me, class president."

Nathan rolled her eyes, and she knew he didn't believe her. As she opened the door, she could see teachers coming around the corner. "Shit! What are we gonna do?" Nathan placed his hands over her mouth as she squealed. The last thing she needed was to be caught.

"You trust me?" Brooke looked up at him, her heart beating violently against her chest as she nodded her head. "Follow my lead." Nathan grabbed her by the hand, and opened the door.

The teachers stopped in their tracks and stared at the two students. "What were you two doing in there?" The elderly teacher said, pointing to the teachers room. Nathan looked over his shoulder at Brooke, and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder.

"Mrs. Willis, I was on my way to the gym when I noticed Brooke leaning against the locker. She looked like she was passing out, so I brought her inside to sit her on the couch," Nathan said, as Brooke nodded her head, going along with his story. She shut her eyes, and prayed that they believed him. The teachers looked at each other, and then back to Brooke.

"Are you alright Mrs. Davis?" The male teacher asked as Brooke nodded her head slowly.

"I think not eating has taken its toll on you Brooke. Make sure you start eating you here me? And Nathan, you take care of her okay?" Nathan nodded as the teachers walked off, and Brooke looked at him.

"I eat."

Brooke rolled her eyes, and Nathan found himself chuckling at her. "Sure you do Brooke," Nathan said, joking with her. "Are you gonna tell me the real reason you were in there or what?"

Brooke grinned up at him. "Or what." She leaned up to kiss him on his cheek, and walked away. Before she was out of his sight, she turned around and mouthed thank you. He nodded his head, and continued down the hall to the gym.

……

Several hours later Brooke arrived home and took a shower. The first day back at tree hill hadn't gone to bad. The girls had all arrived for cheerleading practice, and Brooke managed to have a few classes with them. There was even a new guy at her school Brooke was interested in. Still, being back home did have its disadvantages for her. One being Felix, the other being Lucas.

As she sat on the bed, mindlessly pulling a brush through her brown hair, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. She didn't look up at Lucas entered the room and leaned against her desk. "Hi Lucas."

He looked at her, aware that since she had been back from California she had only called him Broody, and no once again he was back to being Lucas. He wondered silently if there was something he could do, something to make it up to her. But she seemed so distant, so far gone.

"I was just coming to say hi. You're okay?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow, annoyed by his question. She bit back a sarcastic remark, and smiled.

"I'm fine. Great even. New boy toy, new cheers, new life."

She stared him straight in the eye, and held his gaze. Brooke wanted to hurt him, she wanted him to know what it felt like to have your heart broken. But when she saw the look on his face, the hurt in his eyes, her smile dropped. She remembered the saying revenge is sweet, but as she looked up at Lucas, she too fought back tears.

"Good. All I've ever wanted was you to be happy."

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Good- glad we're both on the same page. You want me happy, I want me happy. Anything else?"

Lucas shook his head no, and began to get up. He looked at her one last time, and sighed. "So, you're boy toy… who is he?" He watched her face, a smile appearing on her face. He prayed silently that it wouldn't be Felix, he didn't want to see Brooke hurt.

"Not that it matters. But his name is Sean. Sean Adams."

Lucas let out a sigh of relief, and shook his head. As long as it wasn't Felix, Lucas knew he could deal. But the truth was, he didn't want Brooke with anyone that wasn't him. But as he looked at her, the pain evident on her face he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"I'm going to go to the river court. See you later."

Lucas didn't wait for her to respond, just exited the room, and then the house. Brooke sat there for a few minutes, her hands fingering through her damp hair. The smile fell from her face as she through herself back against the bed and shut her eyes. She wondered why he had a power over her, why every time they talked she wanted to cry. And as her eyes opened, she knew why.

……

Lucas dribbled the basketball and shoot the ball through the hoop. As the ball fell to the ground and rolled past him, he heard a girls voice. "Nice shot." He turned, and came face to face with a red head. She was about an inch or so shorter than him, her red hair pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing a emerald green jumpsuit. She grabbed the ball and through it into the hoop.

He smiled at her, impressed that she knew how to play. "Lucas," he said, taking his hand and placing it out for her to shake. She rolled her eyes, and through the basketball once more into the hoop.

"Did I ask?"

She laughed, and reached for his hand. "Just kidding. I'm Alexis. It's nice to meet you Lucas," she said as she shook it. He nodded, and then motioned for his ball. Once it was in his hands, he ran and shot it again into the hoop. He turned to face her, cocky that he had once again scored. After a few minutes of switching back and fourth, Lucas turned to the girl and smiled.

"You go to school around here?"

She shook her head yes, and sighed. "Unfortunately. I go to the college at Duke," she said. "You?"

"Tree Hill High."

Alexis laughed, and then shook her head. "My little brother goes there. He's a junior."

"Senior."

Alexis shook her head in approval.

"Good. Well I'm gonna get going. I'll see you around?"

He nodded his head, and turned back to face the basket. He through another shot and smiled as it entered. Brooke might be mad at him, but at least he still had basketball.

tbc...

_**A/N: Okay. I know you all are probably upset b/c of the P/L scene. All I can say is all is not what it seems. this is a B/L story! Love it? Hate it? R&R I love hearing your opinions :-)**_

Next:

- Jake confronts Lucas

- Brooke sees Sean Adams at Karen's Cafe

- Haley is once again forced to tutor Nathan

- Lucas gets into a fight with Felix about Brooke

- Alexis gets hired at Tric


	10. Not All It Seems

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. Feedback wanted! Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

**Chapter Ten- Not What it Seems **

……

_Forty one._

_Forty two._

_Forty three._

Lucas counted as he did his sit ups. As he got to forty four the door opened and Jake peeked inside. "Can I talk with you a minute?" Jake asked, as Lucas stood up and shook his head yes. He made his way to the weight bench, and began lifting. "What were you and Peyton talking about today?"

Lucas stopped, putting the weight down on the floor beside him. He looked at Jake and shook his head. "It's not what you think," Lucas said but Jake cut him off.

"Good cause it looked like you went into the eraser room with my girlfriend."

Lucas began to say something, but shut his mouth. "Look Jake. Things happened over the summer that I am not too proud of. Now I am not going to sit here and feel guilty over talking to your girlfriend."

Jake paced back and fourth in front of Lucas deciding what to say next. He hadn't really come there to fight, he had just wanted to hear from Lucas the truth. Some of the girls from the cheerleading squad had asked him if he knew about Lucas and Peyton. And the look on Lucas' face confirmed his worse fears. "You were with her," Jake said. He meant it to come out as a question, but as he said the words they slipped from his tongue as an accusation. A statement. A fact.

Lucas chuckled, he felt oddly use to everyone's accusations. He had messed up once with Peyton, and he was branded an idiot. Now, over a year later they were still accusing him of being one. "You think I'd do that to Brooke? That Peyton would do that to her?"

For a moment, Jake felt guilty. Lucas had been one of his closest friends, and Peyton was his girlfriend. He wanted to think that he could trust both of them. But then, his mind wandered to a time not too long ago that he had watched Brooke from a far deal with a broken heart.

"You did it before."

Lucas nodded his head. He knew Jake was right. He had done it before, that's why it was killing him now. The whole school would soon think they knew what had gone on over the summer. Jake already knew, and then it hit him. Brooke probably found out too. He walked towards the door and turned to face Jake once more.

"I wouldn't do that to you man. Or to Brooke, not again." He shut the door, and began to walk to his car. Jake stood there for a few minutes, his heart racing and his temper calming down. It hadn't been Peyton that Lucas had slept with. Then what was wrong with Peyton? He knew he had to find her.

……

Nathan walked towards the tutor center and cringed as he peeked inside. He knew that Haley would be there, and that nine out of ten she would be the one that had to tutor him. "This fucking sucks," he mumbled under his breathe as he entered the room.

Sure enough Haley was sitting at the first desk, her back towards him. "I guess it's just you and me again," Nathan said, as she turned around slowly. She looked around the room, hoping someone else could take her place. He placed his books n the desk, and sighed. "Thank Whitey. It was one of the agreements so that I could go to High Flyers."

Haley moved uncomfortably in her seat, and smiled slightly. "Well I did it once, I can do it again right?" She smiled, and opened up a notepad. Taking a pencil she wrote down a list of books for him to find, and begin to read. He watched her, his eyes never leaving her face as she scribbled on the piece of paper. When she was done, she ripped it from the spiral pad and handed it to him. "I'll see you tomorrow. After basketball class, you be here or you find someone else. And this time, I won't change my mind."

Nathan could tell by the look on Haley's face that she was serious. Hell she was always serious when it came to school and grades. That was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her, the passion she had for teaching and the ability to make someone care. Even he had cared.

His mind drifted to a happier time, at the beginning when they were falling in love. She had always made him containers of stuff he would need before an exam. Inside he would find anything from pencils, erasers, notes gum…the boxes would be different each time. If he had spent the nights before studying, sometimes she would put a snack in the box as well. And right after they had gotten married, she would put the chocolate chip cookies they would make together in it as well.

Had it been that long ago that the two had seemed happy? The two would walk down the halls, ignoring the looks of the envious cheerleaders. Haley James and Nathan Scott had made the perfect match. To the outside world their union was something that no one had understood. A tutor with amazing talent falling for the no good basketball star? But to the two of them, it had been amazing.

As he grabbed up his things, he gave her once last glance and said goodbye. They'd been doing a lot of that the last couple of months. She watched him leave, her eyes brimming with tears that wouldn't fall until he was out of sight. Nathan shut the door behind him, and leaned against its frame.

Tree Hill high was emptying for the day as Nathan reached his locker. The busyness of the halls had disappeared and Nathan could only assume there were limited students still left on campus.

_3 _

_23_

_3 _

Nathan moved the dial to his lock and pulled it open. He placed his bag in it, and a sleeve of pictures caught his eye. They were of Haley and him, taken on one of their first dates. As he looked at them, he could see the happiness he use to have, and it haunted him. Angrily, he tore the picture from the locker and threw it on the ground. He slammed his fist into the locker on his right side, and kicked his own.

"You can throw the picture away but you can't change what's in your heart," Brooke said making her way towards him. She stood for a moment, watching him and then bent down to pick up the picture. "It's okay to admit you still love her Nate."

Nathan groaned. He was in no mood to put up with Brooke and her ridiculous accusations. Of course he still loved her. He had married her for shit sake. But it wasn't as simple as everyone tried to think it was. She had left him, and he had filed for an annulment. Nothing could change that.

"Right after you admit you still love Lucas."

Nathan bit back. Brooke frowned, and Nathan shrugged his shoulders. Everyone had their limits, Nathan had no intention to sit around and get advice from anyone. "I gotta go. My mom wanted me to stop by Karen's to talk," Nathan said as he shut his locker. Brooke handed him the pictures and he slid them into his book. "See ya," he muttered as he began to walk away. Brooke waited a few moments and gave in.

"Nathan wait. Look- truce okay? You don't talk about Lucas, I wont talk about Haley. Deal?"

Nathan nodded his head, he raised an eyebrow and turned to face her.

"So we're what? Friends now?"'

Brooke paused, thinking to herself. "Yeah I guess we are," she said bumping into him. He smiled down at her genuinely. "But not with benefits." Her smile mirrored his.

"Well can two friends get coffee together?"

She nodded their head and the two new found friends headed down the school hall to Karen's Café. The drive there was spent in silence, neither one wanting to push the others buttons. 'The cheerleader and the basketball star,' Nathan thought to himself. That was a better match. But the look on her face, as well as what was on his told a different story.

By the time they got to Karen's Café, Brooke and Nathan both were starved. Nathan pulled out a chair for Brooke and she sat down smiling. "That was nice Nate. Very polite. Someone's trained you well," she giggled. Nathan rolled his eyes and sat across from her.

The two flipped through the menu, and closed it back up. Brooke started to laugh and took a sip of the water Jake had brought them. "Don't you think it's funny, we're here all the time and we still open the menu?" Nathan nodded his head in agreement.

"And we'll probably wind up getting the same thing we always get."

Brooke shook her head no. "I'm going to be daring. Tuna melt for me," Brooke said as a waitress once again appeared at their table. Brooke's attention shifted to the counter. Her mouth opened. "I'll be right back." Nathan watched her, and shook his head in disapproval.

"Who's that?"

Nathan knew how the girls at Tree Hill High were, a piece of gossip was like winning the state championship to them. He turned to look at the girl and sighed. He hoped Brooke knew what she was getting herself into. "A friend of Brooke's I guess," Nathan said. The girl looked him over and turned back to Nathan.

"So that means she heard about Lucas and Peyton."

Nathan hadn't been paying attention, but at the mention of his brother his eyes shot up. "What about them?" Nathan's voice was dripping with anger. He had known by the expression on Brooke's face that the reason she had been upset was about Lucas. But he had never even thought it was about Peyton as well.

"It's all over school, didn't you hear? They were seen sneaking out of the eraser room together. I thought you'd know. I saw Jake and Lucas talking earlier. It got heated," the girl smiled. "So now that Brooke's moving on, is Lucas too?"

Nathan groaned. "I really wouldn't know. Ask him."

……

"Hi again."

Brooke leaned over the guy's shoulder and whispered in his ear. He turned and smiled.

"Brooke right?"

"Good memory."

Brooke moved her eyes up and down the man and grinned. He was wearing jeans and a white dress shirt. There were papers in front of him, and a pen in his hands. "Homework?" Brooke asked, sitting down beside him and leaning her head against her hand.

"Kind of," Sean said as he looked at her. "Do you work here?"

Brooke shook her head no, and smiled. He seemed interested in her, and that was good. She wanted to be liked. Brooke wanted a drama free romance. She wanted flowers and presents and sexy dates that end up back at a jacuzzi. Not that Lucas hadn't given her all of those things, she just didn't want to constantly look around her shoulder waiting for the other shoe to drop. And Sean Adams seemed like the perfect escape from her reality. "You interested?" She watched as the smile disappeared from his face. He went to say something but she quickly cut him off.

"My friend Haley is singing at Tric tonight. She's really amazing, you should come. The doors open at nine, I'll be wearing something red."

Brooke stood, and walked back towards Nathan leaving Sean before he could give her an answer. She sat down, confident in knowing the guy would show. She thought for a moment. He would show right? "Nathan?"

Nathan looked up at her, and gave her a halfhearted smile. He was in no position to try and make her feel any better. Something in him knew she was asking for drama if she got involved with that guy. But Lucas had broken her heart again. And she was his friend. "He'll be there. No one could resist you Brooke."

Brooke's frown disappeared, and her eyes twinkled. She wondered briefly if the Scott family all had power over her. The two brothers definitely had a way of making her feel better when she was hurting. "Are you going tonight? To Tric- I mean?"

Nathan looked down at the food in front of him and sighed. He had wanted to go, but he wasn't sure he could. The thought of seeing Haley on stage again, listening to her voice would be too much for him to handle. But still, he wanted to support her. He wanted to be in the audience for her, so she would know that no matter what he would be there for her.

"I know we had a deal, but Haley would want you to be there."

He nodded his hand, and sat back in his chair. The truth was, he wasn't sure if she would want him there. Had she told Brooke what had happened between them? Brooke hadn't said anything so he guessed not. Nathan needed to get it off his chest, but he wasn't sure he could really trust Brooke. She had always been so loud and opinionated, she had a habit of telling other people things that should stay quiet. "Can I tell you something? And you'll you know keep your mouth shut?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow, debating whether or not she could keep it a secret. By the look on Nathan's face, she knew it was serious. She leaned across the table and grabbed a hold of his hands in hers. "I'm here for you." The words were simple, and Nathan knew she had meant them. Brooke had always been a good friend to everyone, even when they didn't deserve it. He made a mental note to kick Lucas' ass later and he opened his mouth to begin.

"I slept with Haley."

Brooke laughed. Hitting his hand she leaned back in aggravation. "I thought it was something serious Nate! I think the whole world knows that you've slept with Haley. You two were married. Are married, whatever." She brushed the thought away as he continued.

"No. I mean I slept with Haley. As in recently. As in Tim's party."

Brooke's smile faded and she leaned back in. "Are you serious? Haley didn't tell me anything. Not that I gave her time too I was too busy putting my foot in my mouth," Brooke rambled on as she realized that Nathan had come to her for advice. "So, does that mean you're back together? I thought you were getting a divorce?"

He cringed. Divorce. Annulment. They both seemed so final. Like that would be the end of him and Haley. He shook his head, knowing that was what he had originally planed. He had sent her the annulment papers. But that had been before his summer away, before she had come back home. And definitely before they had slept together.

Brooke could tell by the look on his face that he was confused. And her heart was breaking for him. She held her breathe and stared at him. She didn't want to say anything that was going to make him feel any worse than he already felt. Her eyes drifted around the room to Jake and then back to Nathan.

"I feel like I should keep my mouth shut and not say anything. But that's just not me. I'm Brooke Davis and I say how I feel," Brooke looked at him, and he raised his eyes to meet hers. "And I'm not sure that the two of you can work your relationship out. But I do know you love each other. And in my book that counts for a lot. You two never cheated on each other. You just had a lot of miscommunication. So just talk to her Nate. It's not that hard. I promise."

Nathan felt a lump growing in his throat. Brooke had a point. They did love each other, was he willing to through that away? The papers were sitting at home on his desk, and he knew that once they were signed the two of them had no chance. He looked down at his plate once more and sighed.

"You're right."

He barely felt himself say it, and the look on Brooke's face showed that he hadn't heard her. She was about to continue when he took and deep breathe and repeated it again.

"You're right."

Brooke grinned.

"Of course I am. Hello? Brooke Davis remember?"

Nathan nodded his head, threw money down on the table and got up in a hurry. He didn't want to wait any longer than necessary. He wanted to make things right between him and Haley once and for all. "I gotta go Brooke," he said as he grabbed his things and left the café. She squirmed in her set before taking a sip of her cappuccino. Maybe some people did get happy endings.

……

After leaving the gym, Lucas went home to find Brooke. As he arrived home, he noticed a familiar car in the driveway and he anger begin to flare up. He hadn't seen Felix since his return, but now here he was at his house. With Brooke. There was no way Lucas was going to let that happen.

Lucas didn't knock on the door as he busted through what use to be his room. He was surprised when he saw Felix alone. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Lucas growled, his fists closed. Felix look up from his spot on the bed and smiled.

"The same thing you're doing in here. Waiting for Brooke."

"She won't want you here, and you know it."

Felix smirked. "Yes and when she finds out you were with Peyton over the summer she won't want you here either." Felix felt good. Right now he was sitting at the top of the world. Lucas Scott had once again fucked up royally and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

"I live here."

Felix nodded his head. "That's true. But how long do you think Brooke will be able to handle it this time? Mouth told me what happened last time. She went major bitch on both you and Peyton."

Lucas could feel the anger building up inside of him. Felix had always started trouble. "Don't talk about her like that," Lucas said. He didn't care what tricks Felix had up his sleeve, all he cared about was Brooke. If Brooke didn't want him that was one thing, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Felix have her.

"Cut the hero act okay Lucas? She's not here. You don't have to pretend you care about her. Just admit she was a good lay. Hell that's why I'm here," Felix chuckled. He made his way towards her dresser and peered inside. "Wonder what she'll wear tonight? I always loved taking these off of her." He lifted a pair of black panties out of her dresser, and waved them for Lucas to see.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He walked towards Lucas, and lunged for him. In the process of hitting his face, Lucas had pushed Felix back slamming him into the dresser. The two were too busy fighting to notice the door open and Brooke stand in the hallway.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Brooke's voice broke the two apart. She had her hands on her hips, and Lucas could tell she was angry. The smile that usually appeared on her face was held straight and her eyes were daring either one of them to move. "Well I'm waiting." Lucas looked at Felix, and then back towards

Brooke.

"He was leaving."

"Who said? I came for a reason. Haley's playing at Tric tonight. I wanted to know if Brooke would go with me," Felix asked smiling at her. She looked up at him, disgusted.

"Ewe. How about not? God get the hell out of my room," Brooke said, holding the door open. Lucas smirked at Felix, glad that she had turned him down. Felix saw the look on Lucas' face and lunged at him once more. He hadn't been paying attention, but as Lucas fell back, he went crashing against the table. The doll house that Brooke loved so much fell to the floor, breaking apart.

Lucas and Felix stood up, and stared at Brooke. The angry look she had just moments before, had been replaced. Tears sprang to Brooke's eyes as she shook her head violently. "Get out. Get the hell out. Both of you," she said, pointing for them to leave. Felix threw his hands in the air, and walked out. He didn't offer an apology, just shook his head.

Brooke fell to the bed, the tears burning her eyes. "Brooke I'm so sorry," Lucas said, bending down in front of her. She shook her head, but the tears kept flowing down her cheeks. "I'll fix it. I promise."

"It's okay Lucas. I saw Felix push you," she said sadly. She looked up at him, her eyes staring into his. "What were you two doing in here anyways?"

"I came to talk to you about something. Before you hear it from someone else," Lucas said. He wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what he had to say but he knew it had to be done. "It's about me and Peyton."

Brooke pushed past him and got up from the bed. "I don't want to hear it Lucas. Whatever happened between you and Peyton doesn't matter. We're not together. You two are free to do whatever you want. I'm not standing in the way," Brooke said.

"But you are. That's what you're not understanding. Nothing happened this summer Brooke. Not with Peyton. I don't want you thinking things that aren't true."

"Thank you Lucas. For not letting me think it was Peyton. But I have to get dressed now. Haley's expecting me to be there, so I have to put on a happy face and go. And then I am gonna figure out how to fix my doll house," Brooke said, looking down at it. She bit her tongue, cursing the tears that once more were entering her eyes. Lucas looked back at the dollhouse, and then at her. "Goodbye Lucas," she turned away from him and made her way to the closet. He nodded goodbye, and walked out leaving her there once more alone.

When she heard him leave, she came out of the closet and made her way to the doll house, falling to the floor beside it. She picked up two of the bigger pieces, and sighed. Her life was really falling apart.

……

It had been a long day at Karen's Café, and Karen herself had been extremely tired. A part of her had wanted to go home, and leave Peyton in charge of the night. But because Deb was once again spending time with Dan at the rehab center, Karen knew it was her responsibility to stay.

"Penny for your thoughts," Andy said walking towards her. He kissed her lightly on her cheek and sat down at the stool. Karen shook her head, as in to say nothing and he urged her to tell him.

"Just tired," she said and leaned against the counter. "And I'm not feeling so well. A little under the weather. But I'll manage. I always do," she said smiling faintly. He nodded, knowing that it was indeed the case. She would push through anything.

"Maybe you should think about hiring some more people."

Karen was about to say something as the girl in the stool beside him turned to face them. "Did you say hire someone? This is so great! I need a job like desperately!" Karen studied the girl, knowing she hadn't seen her around before. "I'm Alexis Bernat. I go to school at Duke." She placed her hand out for Karen to shake, and Karen did.

"Do you have any experience?" Karen asked, smiling. Alexis nodded enthusiastically, and stood up.

"I waitresses a bit when I was back in New York. Then I took up a gig bartending at a club in Virginia for a while," Alexis smiled proudly. Karen looked at her, amused with the girls presence.

"How old are you?"

"23."

Andy turned to Karen, and they both nodded in agreement. "Okay, can you start in about an hour? I'll have Peyton run you through the place," Karen said pointing to Peyton who was sitting in a corner booth. Alexis smiled and shook her head yes. "See you then," Karen said walking off.

"That was easy," Alexis said, sitting back down beside Andy. He turned to face her and nodded his head.

"Karen's a wonderful person. You're lucky to have her a boss."

Alexis smiled, she always loved seeing people in love. And the look on Andy's face was obvious. He was in love. "You're lucky to have her as your girlfriend," she said watching as he started to blush. The look on his face said he knew how lucky he was. She wondered if there would ever be a time that someone looked at her that same way.

"Hey it's you again."

Lucas dropped his book on the counter and turned to face her.

"It's me again."


	11. Love Is

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. Feedback wanted! Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me. Also, the song doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

**Kelz3192: **Thanks once again for the awesome review! I am glad you like the story and after ten chapters it still has your interest. You're reviews are always nice to see, I like the questions you keep asking. Hmm...I am glad it wasn't Peyton too! That would have been unforgivable I think. But as far as who it was I'll never tell... just kidding it'll be answered in the next few chapters. Hmm... what else...I do have to say lmao! Deb! I didnt think about that one. I wonder what Nathan would think? And yes, I love writing for Felix. Bad guys always get away with a lot more than the good guys do. So, here's to the next chapter :-)

**L-A-C-18**: Hmm...I'm glad you liked all the Nathan/Brooke friendship in the previous chapter. I think those two have a lot of uncovered territory that they don't explore on the show, and that they have great chemistry. But being the Brucus lover I am, I will only go so far as friends with them. and yes, Felix is deffinitly an ass :-)

**BabyBee13**: Wow, I am glad someone who likes Nathan and Haley are reading this! As much as I love B/L I think honestly I am a bigger fan of Nathan and Haley. They remind me so much of the way my life is going right now, its easier to relate to them. Hopefully this story is a good mix of all the couples, even though I am trying to focus mainly on Brooke and Lucas

**Othfan4life8694**: glad you loved the story, hope you enjoy this chapter

**DanceDude09**: hmm...nathan and haley huh? good! another fan! well here's a new chapter, with some more naley enjoy

**KarokeDiva419**: glad you're still reading the story. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy it more B/N friendship is ahead in coming chapters

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-Love Is**

The club had been full to it's maximum capacity as Brooke entered. She glanced around, taking note that she- despite everything was still the prettiest girl there. Dressed in an aqua halter top and black slacks, with matching shoes Brooke had an air about her. She noticed as guys stared, and grinned as girls rolled their eyes.

Brooke smiled. Life was good. The band around her wrist would allow her to drink, and she needed a drink! She just needed to be careful that Karen didn't see.

"Hey Peyton," Brooke said approaching the counter. Peyton looked up from her notepad and smiled gently. Brooke could sense that Peyton was still nervous around her, and she reached out to touch her hand. "I know Peyton. It's okay. Lucas told me it wasn't you." Peyton reached across the counter and hugged her best friend.

"I was so afraid you weren't going to listen to us. I didn't want you mad at me," Peyton smiled, relieved that everything was out in the open.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, and questioned her.

"Why would I be mad at you? You're not the one Lucas was with."

"But I…" Peyton stammered. The look on Brooke's face had confirmed her question. Lucas hadn't told her she had known. "I knew Brooke. I'm sorry," Peyton said looking down at the counter. Brooke pulled away from her friend and shook her head.

She began to laugh, and Peyton could tell she was becoming bitter. "So jokes on me again huh? I thought I could trust you," Brooke said rolling her eyes and beginning to walk away. She turned and looked once more at Peyton and shook her head.

"I yelled at Haley. I told her how horrible of a friend she was for knowing and not telling me. Turns out she didn't know and you did? MY BEST FRIEND?" She paused for a moment, but started before Peyton could say anything. "You knew how I felt about him Peyton. You knew I was going to be hurt. I can't believe you." Brooke's heart was racing, as she sunk into the empty chair. In the distance, she could see friends of hers dancing.

"Brooke?"

As she turned around, she smiled genuinely. Just the person she was looking for.

……

Haley would never be able to get use to this feeling. She peeked her head through the curtain, and saw the crowd of people. Her stomach had butterflies. Hell- her butterflies had butterflies.

Sure she had done it plenty of times before, and the feeling she got on stage was like no other. But being back in tree hill, back at Tric left her with a sense of déjà vu. She shoved her hands into her jeans and began to pace. A familiar voice caught her attention and she turned around.

"You'll do great."

She shook her head, and sighed.

"What are you doing here Chris?"

Chris smirked. "Got a few days off decided to come here and see what you were doing. You left us hanging back there." He looked at her, and she looked at the ground. She had felt bad for leaving Chris the way she had. But she had realized that Lucas had been right. She needed to come home. Nathan was her life, she had chosen to marry him and she needed to stick by that. Nothing mattered if he wasn't there to share it with.

"I needed to come home."

The words were simple, but Chris knew by looking at her that they were anything but. There was pain in her eyes, pain of losing her husband, and her chance at stardom. But he could sense something more than that. She looked like she was frightened. Like something horrible was about to happen. Chris reached out for Haley, bringing her to him in a gentle hug. He patted her back, and she leaned in closer. Her eyes filled with tears, and as he sat holding her she let them fall.

"It's so hard Chris. Everything's just so hard," Haley said just above a whisper. Chris tried his best to soothe her, and they were too busy wrapped up in their own thoughts that neither one of them had seen Nathan behind them.

He stood, with red roses in his hands, and a disappointed look on his face. Nathan thought about pulling Chris off of his wife, and beating him to the ground but realized he had no right to do so. Haley wasn't his anymore, she had signed the papers. Nathan threw the flowers on the ground, and walked out leaving the two alone. As the door shut behind him, he made his way back towards the center of the club.

"I just love him so much Chris. He means the world to me," Haley said. She looked up at him, and Chris nodded. By the look on her face, Chris had known she was telling the truth. Age hadn't mattered. The fact that the couple had been married in high school didn't matter. The love, was nevertheless right there. And there wasn't any getting over it. Or coming between it. He knew he had to accept it.

"You know the song we were working on? You should sing it."

Haley looked up at him, and shook her head no. "It's not finished. And you're not going to be up there with me." Chris smiled, his ego feeling a lot better. She wasn't in love with him, but she still needed him.

"No you don't. Sing from your soul Haley. You can do it," Chris said. She looked up at him, expecting him to make a wise crack but was surprised when he didn't. He just smiled down at her, and walked away. She sat there, her heart jumping once more against her chest.

"Here goes nothing."

Haley rubbed the bracelet around her wrist and smiled slightly. Even if Nathan wasn't out there, he was there with her. Where he would always be.

"Okay everyone. Let's quiet down and give a big round of applause for our very own Haley James Scott," Peyton said into the microphone. She looked towards Haley and bit her lip. Had she just said Scott? Haley just smiled and sat down at the piano, and began to play.

_**Once there was a time love was just a myth  
It just wasn't for real, didn't exist  
Till the day you came into my life  
You forced me to think twice  
I didn't have too much, no I wasn't rich  
Gave me belief someday I'd be more than this  
That's why until this day I'm still your girl  
Cause you made me understand that**_

_**Love is kisses in a bean bag chair  
The two of us but no one there  
Love is the moment that I climb the stairs  
To hold you in my arms after we make love  
Love is waking up to see your face  
Or kissing in the morning rain  
Love is  
The only thing that keeps me sane  
At the end of the day is that I've got you **_

Haley looked up at from her keyboard, and stared into the audience. She could see Lucas talking to a girl, and Brooke was watching. A man was sitting with her as well, but had his back to her so that she couldn't make out his face. Brooke smiled at Haley, and Haley smiled back. Her eyes scanned the crowd, falling briefly on Peyton and Jake, dancing to her song. And then she felt him. She turned slightly to her left, and could feel Nathan's eyes on her.

Haley was burning up. She wasn't sure whether it was the club, or whether as she sang the song his eyes were burning her alive. He wouldn't look away from her, even though a part of her wanted him to. She felt so nervous, as if she was baring herself to him, once more. Letting him understand her, a part of her she had kept hidden from him.

Nathan watched, mesmerized by his wife on stage. He wasn't sure why he was still there. After what he had seen he had tried to leave. In fact he had made it to the exit door, when something had stopped him. Brooke's voice played over in his mind. "Miscommunication." He needed to talk to her before he did anything else. And when she had come on stage, he had turned back to her.

As she sang the song, he remembered back to the first time he had seen her on stage. She was as nervous as she was then. He smiled, proud of the talent that she still had.

_**You're my secret place where I can be myself  
You connect with me like nobody else  
Even though our circumstances changed  
Our love still remains  
Meet me on the ground, still you help me fly  
You taught me to be patient, I taught you to rely  
So no matter what tomorrow brings  
We got the simple things cause  
Love is kisses in a bean bag chair **_

_**The two of us but no one there **_

_**Love is the moment that I climb the stairs  
To hold you in my arms after we make love  
Love is waking up to see your face  
Or kissing in the morning rain  
Love is  
The only thing that keeps me sane  
At the end of the day is that I've got you  
**_

"Are you alright?" Sean asked Brooke, causing her to look up from her drink. She tried her hardest to smile, but instead shook her head no. Brooke couldn't believe less than three minutes ago, the man in front of her had told her he was a teacher. She found herself blushing, embarrassed by her behavior.

"I should get going."

As she stood up, her eyes landed on Lucas. He was asking a girl to dance. Brooke stared at the girl, and felt her heart sink. She brought her hand to her face, in preparation of the tears as she leaned back against the chair. Lucas pulled the girl to the center of the dance floor, and brought her close to him. Brooke made out a faint smile on his lips as the girl leaned up to whisper something in his ear.

She couldn't take her eyes away from it. Brooke felt as if she was standing in front of a train wreck, but couldn't manage to look away. She wouldn't look away. Was this the girl Lucas had slept with? Brooke studied the girl, taking in the sight of her. Her red hair pulled back, and she wore black pants and a white tee shirt. As she continued to dance against Lucas, Brooke could make out the outline of the word 'Tric' written across her shirt.

Sean glanced from her, to where her eyes had landed, and then back to Brooke. He understood now, the pain that had been evident. Sean stood, and took a hold of Brooke's hand. "Let's dance." She looked up at him, confused but never the less followed behind him.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, and shut his eyes pretending to herself that she was where she wanted to be. She allowed herself to dance with him, aware that Lucas would be watching. For a moment, she forgot that the man she had been dancing with was a teacher.

Lucas stared at Brooke, all to aware she was in the arms of another guy. He wasn't sure that she was going to come after all, and instantly felt guilty for agreeing to dance with Alexis. Lucas clenched his jaw as he looked at the man Brooke was dancing with.

Sean caught his eye, and smiled slightly. He knew it wasn't right for him to be dancing with her, but he couldn't help it. He knew what Brooke was feeling, how horrible a broken heart truly was. After all that was why he had moved to Tree Hill. After a four year marriage to his high school sweetheart, he knew he couldn't stay in Charleston. The job at Tree Hill High had come at perfect timing.

Brooke opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Lucas' eyes on her. She smiled weakly, and watched as he loosened his grip on the girl. Brooke could see the disappointment on his face, and knew the feeling all too well. They both were in the arms of other people, a reality that neither of them had wanted.

A part of her wanted to pull away from Sean, and run to Lucas. She envisioned what would happen, he would toss the girl aside, and take her in his arms. They would kiss and the rest of the world would slip away. That night they would make love, just as they had many a times before. And it would be intense in a way it was only with him. They would fall asleep in each others arms, whispering 'I love you' to one another. But in the morning when they woke up, nothing would have changed. He still would have hurt her, and she still wouldn't be able to trust him. So, instead she put her head back against Sean's shoulder and turned away from Lucas. She could feel his eyes still on her, as she looked up at Sean.

"Can we get out of here?"

He hesitated, knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea. Brooke Davis was a senior in high school. And he was a teacher. But he found himself nodding his head. This girl, probably only 17 had done something to him. Looking back at Lucas, he wondered what had happened to break them up. Sean had barely spent a couple of hours with her, and he had realized Brooke was amazing. Why couldn't he?

_**Love is a Sunday morning with the blanket wrapped around your waist  
Love is the way your lips seem to curve  
When you say my name (say my name ohh)  
Love is when I'm stressing like the world's turning upside down  
Baby it all makes sense when you're around **_

_**Love is kisses in a bean bag chair (yeah)  
The two of us but no one there (making love is)  
Love is the moment that I climb the stairs  
To hold you in my arms after we make love  
Love is waking up to see your face **_

_**Or kissing in the morning rain  
Love is the only thing that keeps me sane  
At the end of the day is that I've got you  
**_

"So. Brooke hates me, do you hate me too?"

Peyton sat a soda down in front of Jake. He stared up at her, and shook his head no. Nothing Peyton could do would make him hate her, but he had to know. Lucas had told him that it wasn't Peyton who he had slept with, but he needed to hear it from her.

"What happened this summer? Between you and Lucas."

Peyton rolled her eyes, and sat down next to him.

"Absolutely nothing Jake. I promise," Peyton said. He smiled, relieved that he had been wrong. There hadn't been anything between the two of them. After the fact had sunk into his mind, he looked down at her confused. He went to say something, but Peyton cut him off. He smirked, amused that she knew what he was thinking.

"I was there Jake. There was a party at Tim's, I didn't want to go but Haley thought it would be good for us all to go. Sort of a way to have fun. Well Lucas had been drinking and we all know that boy can't hold his liquor." she smiled slightly, before continuing. "Haley and I were playing poker when I noticed one of the other

Cheerleaders hitting on him. I heard him turn her down, but she just kept on trying. Then I saw them sneak into a room together." Jake couldn't believe it. Lucas had slept with a cheerleader?

"Which one?"

"Maria." Peyton sighed. "When I confronted him about it, he said he couldn't even remember what happened. He knew he had kissed her, but he wasn't sure how far it had gotten. I told him not to tell Brooke. I knew that if she came home they would work things out. She deserved to be happy." Jake nodded his head, understanding what Peyton must have been going through.

"Did you explain to Brooke?"

Peyton sighed. "You know how she is. After everything that happened last year between me and Lucas…" She noticed how uncomfortable he looked, and she took his hands in hers. "What happened between us is over. We're different people than we were last year. I love you, and he loves Brooke."

"I know."

"I wish we could help them," Peyton said. She looked across the club, and noticed her best friend dancing with a guy. Lucas too, was in the arms of someone else. Why were they both being so stubborn? She wondered to herself. If the last year had taught her anything, it had taught her to hold on to love. So why weren't they?

"You mean well Peyton, but we have to stay out of it. Sooner or later they'll realize what we've known all along." Peyton nodded, she knew Jake was right. It was just hard for her to be happy when her friends weren't.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Jake smiled, and nodded his head. He only had a few hours before he had to go home, and more than anything he wanted to have her to himself for a little while. "I'll go tell Karen we're gonna leave, and you call your parents to check on Jenny," Peyton said. As she walked away, Jake reached for his phone. He had gotten lucky, after everything that had happened between him and Nikki, things were finally looking up. As he dialed his home number, he wondered when the other shoe would drop.

_**Love is kisses in a bean bag chair  
The two of us but no one there  
Love is the moment that I climb the stairs  
To hold you in my arms after we make love  
Love is waking up to see your face  
Or kissing in the morning rain  
Love is  
The only thing that keeps me sane  
At the end of the day is that I've got you  
**_

"We're here."

Brooke nodded her head, Sean and her had decided to drive to the next town over to go to an all night diner. They spent the car ride in silence, neither one of them ready to talk. It was a bit awkward for Brooke, knowing that he was a teacher at her high school. But she didn't want to go back to Karen's house, and she couldn't stay with Peyton. Nathan was going to talk to Haley, so that left her alone once again.

Sean opened the door for her, and they sat down at one of the booths. After they placed their orders, Sean chuckled. "This is awkward." Brooke looked up at him, and smiled softly. She nodded her head shyly, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't have to be," Brooke said. "Tell me about yourself."

"What's to tell? I'm one of your teachers."

Brooke looked up at him, and held his gaze. A smile played on her lips, as she shook her head no. "You're not my teacher." Sean couldn't help but see the sparkle in her eye, and he knew he was on dangerous territory. He knew he was already breaking rules, but if he went any further there would be no going back.

"Tell me about you."

Brooke smiled in satisfaction. She could tell by the look on his face that he was interested, and that made her feel special. The guys in Tree Hill only wanted one thing from her, and even though she was good at giving it to them she secretly always wanted more. "Twenty questions?"

He nodded, after a minute he looked at her and asked "how old?"

"18 in December."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Why were you crying?"

Brooke was taken back by surprise. She hadn't been expecting that one. How was she supposed to explain Lucas to him? As their waitress sat the dinner on the table, Brooke began to talk.

"Long story short? I've never been the girlfriend type till I met this guy. He was amazing, and I fell for him. Turns out the joke was on me, because he was interested in my best friend. And she fell for him. They sort of had something, while he was with me. I guess I never really got over it," Brooke looked down at her plate. "Last year he told me he loved me. Wanted me back. But I was going to California for the summer. I knew I wanted him back, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. When I came back, I finally admitted it. The funny thing is the joke was on me again. He had slept with someone this summer, and my best friend she knew about it."

Sean felt sad for the girl in front of him. She looked so heartbroken, so alone for someone of her age. As she finished telling him the story, he couldn't help but notice the tears enter her eyes. He wanted to help her, to free her from the pain.  
"He doesn't deserve you."

Brooke's heart skipped a beat. She shut her eyes, and nodded her head. Even as he said the words, she knew they weren't true. Lucas Scott was a wonderful person. He was gorgeous, sincere, and loyal to a fault. He was honest too, and that is what was killing her. Lucas had told her the truth, knowing how she would react. Knowing how angry she would be. Why? Even as the question entered her mind, she already knew the answer.

He had loved her. For months, she had seen it. Lurking in the shadows, helping her stay in Tree Hill, supporting her when she wanted to run for class president, fighting with Felix, being there for her when no one else was.

It was hard for her to admit, to know that he loved her and still slept with someone else. She herself had waited. Why hadn't he? She knew he was a man, and men did things a little differently than women. She just didn't understand why he would risk their relationship for a stupid girl.

Brooke knew she had to let it go. The reality of everything was going to drive her insane. As she opened her eyes, and looked at Sean she knew she had to let Lucas go. It was the best thing for her, and perhaps even Lucas as well. All they did was hurt each other, and more than anything Brooke wanted Lucas happy. She reached across the table, and touched his hand.

"Thank you."

Sean simply nodded, not able to say anything. She held her hand there, a bit longer than she should have. A rush ran through both of them, a feeling of mutual understanding. He rubbed his thumb on the inside of her palm in circles, as she watched silently. She squeezed his hand, and he stared up at her.

"I should take you home."

_**Love is  
Waking up to see your face (say I've got you)  
Kissing in the morning rain (ooh)  
At the end of the day is that I've got you**_

Haley was ready to fall asleep as she put the key in the lock, and turned it. As she opened the door, she threw her purse on the table and flipped on the light. She jumped back, and screamed.

"Nathan, what the hell! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He smirked, and held up his own key. He watched as she made her way throughout the apartment, pulling off her sweater and laying it on the couch. She motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen, and she grabbed ice cream from the refrigerator.

"What are you doing here?"

Nathan shifted uncomfortably. He knew why he had come but he was nervous. Could he go through with it? He needed to put his heart on the line, but was too stubborn to do it. "You sounded great tonight." The words were easy to say, and he couldn't help but notice her blush. As she put her spoon into the ice-cream, he turned away from her. "Did you mean it?"

She hesitated, not knowing what she was supposed to say. "Nathan, I…" she fumbled around, looking for the right words. He didn't turn to look at her, and she was glad. She couldn't look at him and tell him how she felt. She couldn't handle the rejection. "I meant every word." She whispered. Nathan turned to face her, a smile appearing on his face.

"I miss you Hales," Nathan's voice was filled with sadness. Haley nodded, knowing how he felt. They both were sad, both lonely. He looked down at his hand, and wondered briefly where his ring was. After a moment, he remembered he had thrown it into the ocean. That had been three months before, when he had lost all hope in his marriage. "I don't know where to go from here. I love you, you know that right?"

Haley nodded, but still stayed quiet.

"I'm not saying that this is going to work out. But we're married Haley. When I took those vows, I meant them. For better or worse. I want to try and make this work," Nathan walked up to her, and lifted her chin up to him. He waited for her to back away, but when she didn't he leaned down and kissed her. "I want to take this slow, I don't want to do anything to mess this up."

"Me either Nathan. I love you more than anything in this world. I am so glad you're willing to give us another chance," Haley said as she threw her arms around him. She held on to him, as tight as she could.

"I am willing. But there are some conditions," Nathan said. Haley looked up at him, a bit confused. "I am going to continue staying at my mom's house for a while. Until we can work everything out. But I think we should get to know each other again. We're not the same people we were last year."

As much as those words had hurt her, Haley knew that what he said was true. The two of them weren't the same people anymore. A lot had changed. And in order to make their relationship work, they needed to start over.

"What happens now?"

The words came out of her mouth, and she backed away from him slowly. Three months had been long enough for her, but if Nathan needed time she would give that to him. He smiled slightly, and rubbed her shoulder.

"We talk. Over the phone, at school, whatever. We make our way back to where things were. But it's not going to be easy." Haley knew he was right. Nathan needed to let go of his resentment and she needed to forgive herself. "I'm going to go home. My mom should be back from seeing dad." Nathan headed for the door, but Haley called out to him.

"Nathan? I love you."

His smile grew as he nodded his head.

"I love you too."

As the door shut behind him, Haley leaned against the wall. She was happy that he was giving them a second chance, but wondered to herself how long it would take for things to get back to normal. As she walked to their old bedroom, she felt herself smiling. "Thank you," she whispered as she fell to the bed and shut her eyes.

**tbc... what did ya think? Good, bad, don't continue? Well, whatever your review, please send it to me! I love hearing from all of you! **

What's next with Back to You?

_- Nathan and Haley go on a 'date'_

_- Brooke finds out who Lucas slept with_

_- Peyton walks in on students gossiping about Brooke_

_- Sean's ex comes to see him_


	12. Matters of the Heart

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. Feedback wanted! Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me. Also, the song doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

**Kelz3192**: I just wanted to take a quick second and say thank you for reviewing this story! Almost everytime I send a chapter, I get on of your reviews, and they always make me smile! Right now the story is focusing on starting over for Nathan and Haley, Jake and Peyton falling in love, Brooke finding herself, and Lucas figuring out his life. But pretty soon, Lucas will be there for Brooke, when no one else really can be

**KaraokeDiva419**: OH! You totally made my day! I am glad someone likes Sean, I do! As for hooking up with Brooke, well we'll see... There's more to come in their relationship/friendship! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

**Ali213**: Okay, glad you liked the Naley stuff. Here's a bit more

**CrazyAznChick**: Hope you had fun on your vacation! I need one, but I'm moving over the weekend to Vegas so thats almost like a permenant vacation so... anyways Brooke finds out in this chapter, and there are a few Sean and Brooke moments...hopefully you'll start to like him and understand that Brooke likes him too!

**CharmedLover1329**: glad you liked the chapter, here's the next one!

**Brucas4ever:** Well, there's not a Brooke/Lucas moment in this chapter but we'll see what happens :-D

**L-A-C-18**: I love your reviews! After every chapter, I always get a great review from you! I'm very glad to see that people aren't against the idea of Brooke and Sean. You all are pretty much opening up to him and Brooke being together. I know we all love Brucas and this is a Brucas story but sometimes you have to believe in your heart its over and move on, before you can find your way back to where you belong. And I agree, Peyton should have told Brooke, but I guess I am one of the only people who really don't like her on the show... I think that she's good with Jake, and she's a friend to Haley (ie the line "I would never do that to haley" when lucas questioned her about making out with Nathan.) she wouldn't do it to Haley, but she would do it to the girl that stood by her through everything? I for one wouldn't want that in a best friend. But who's to say she won't redeem herself in one way or another :-) Here's the next chapter, and it didn't even take that long!

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Matters of the Heart**

The next day had gone by fast for Brooke, as she awaited the last bell. She had successfully avoided both Lucas and Peyton and had even been able to sit with Haley for their lunch period. Haley had seemed happier, and Brooke knew it was because Nathan and her had talked. As she sat in her spanish class, she tapped her perfectly polished nails on the desk. In the corner of her eyes, she could see two girls looking at her smirking to themselves.

She ignored their looks, and watched the clock. The bell rung, and the other students made their way out of the room. Brooke stood, and collected her things but was interrupted by the girls walking towards her.

"Is it true Brooke?"

Brooke noticed that the girls in front of her were friends of one of the cheerleaders, and she rolled her eyes. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair, wondering if they had found out about her 'date' with Sean the night before. Instead of acting guilty, she shrugged her shoulders and laughed it off.

"About Sean? Yeah, it's true."

The girls looked at each other, each with confused looks on their faces. Brooke's smile fell from her face, as the blonde shook her head. "No, I meant about Lucas. Did he really sleep with Maria?"

Brooke picked up her back pack, and pushed past them. "If you want to know the truth, ask him! But I'd suggest you two get a life and stop wanting mine." As she finished yelling at them, she made her way out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her. Brooke knew she had to be strong, otherwise the whole school would know that Lucas Scott had once again broken her heart.

She looked down at her watch, and noticed she had only ten minutes to get to cheerleading practice. Avoiding Lucas and Peyton would be impossible to do. And now, she had to deal with Maria Velasquez as well. Brooke sighed, when had life gotten so hard? As she approached her locker, she noticed a daisy taped to her locker. She took it off, and unlocked her locker, to see note that had fallen inside. She opened the piece of paper, and read.

_In every heart, there is a room_

_A sanctuary safe and strong_

_To heal the wounds from lovers past_

_Until a new one comes along. _

Brooke couldn't help but smile. She brought the daisy to her nose to smell, and leaned against the locker. Brooke recognized the lyrics to the song, as she put both the daisy and the note in her binder. She pulled her pom-poms from the locker, and headed down the hall towards the gym.

Brooke stopped as she reached the last door at the end of the hall. She glanced inside, and could see Sean sitting alone. He was working on something, perhaps grading papers or going over his lesson plan, she wasn't sure. But for a moment, she was mesmerized, and a desire burned within her. She wanted to get to know him, to understand him the way that he had understood her.

He glanced up at her, and smiled slightly. They both were on dangerous grounds, but neither of them wanted to admit it. She held the flower up for him to see, and mouthed thank you as he simply nodded his head. They stood there, on opposite sides of the door, both looking through the tiny window towards one another. Neither one of them wanted to look away, too afraid to face the real world.

"Hey Brooke, going to practice?" Nathan wrapped his arm around her, causing her to brake her gaze. She looked once more at Sean, who had stood up and turned to face the chalkboard, his fingers moving franticly across it. She nodded her head, and listened as Nathan began to talk.

"I did what you said. We're starting over, and I asked her to go on a date with me, but I'm at a loss here. And you know I don't like to lose," Nathan grinned. "Where do I take her?" Brooke thought for a moment, and an idea went off in her head. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a flyer. He looked at it, and raised an eyebrow.

'_Burning Boat.'_

Brooke shrugged. "It's tradition right?" He nodded, and she continued. "Well just think. You two standing there, letting go of what has happened in the past. You'll have your arm around her, and she'll have her eyes closed as you both realize you're going to do whatever it takes to make your relationship work. The fire will be blazing, and you'll share a magical kiss," Brooke gushed. Nathan rolled his eyes, and chuckled.

"Been reading Jackie Collins novels again Broke?"

She went to laugh, but looked up at him, an amused look on her face.

"How do you know about Jackie Collins?"

He stammered, a bit uncomfortable with her question. "I have a mom Brooke, not to mention I was married…"

She giggled. "Sure, whatever Boy Toy. I gotta go change, get to practice."

……

Peyton made her way into the gym, dressed in her cheerleading outfit. She knew Brooke was mad at her, and she was nervous about what that had meant. Everyone in Tree Hill knew that when Brooke was angry, you better stay away from her. But Peyton knew she had to apologize to her, and even if Brooke wouldn't listen it needed to be done.

Across the gym Jake sent her a sympathetic smile, and even blew her a kiss. She found herself blushing, embarrassed by his show of affection. Lucas threw the ball at him, and Jake shot it through the hoop, turning back once again to look at her. She smiled, and headed towards the cheerleaders.

She sat down beside Bevin and Theresa and began to stretch. It didn't go unnoticed to anyone that Brooke was late, and Peyton turned to ask Theresa where she was. Theresa shrugged her shoulders, and turned towards Bevin. Even she didn't know.

"I bet I know where she is," Maria said as she pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail. Peyton looked at her, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and where would that be?"

"You're her friend right, shouldn't you know? I mean if my friend was getting involved with a teacher, I would know about it." Maria looked at Peyton, nodding her head in amusement. "It's true. Dominique and I saw them leaving a diner this morning at two thirty."

Peyton didn't know what to say. She wanted to defend her friend, but at the same time she knew Brooke had left the club the night before with a guy. Lucas had called Peyton earlier, to find out who the guy was. He said he seemed older, like he was in college. Peyton had just brushed it off, knowing that Brooke wasn't interested in dating anyone.

"I wouldn't go around gossiping about anyone considering you have a habit of sleeping with guys who are in love with other people." Peyton bit back. Maria's smile fell, and Peyton felt better. There was no way that she would let Maria start a rumor about Brooke.

"You should talk."

Peyton could tell by the look on Maria's face that she wouldn't drop it. She looked towards Lucas, and sighed. "At least he wasn't drunk when I was with him." As they came out of her mouth, Brooke had joined them. Peyton turned to explain to Brooke, but she threw her hands up in the air.

"I don't want to hear it. Stay away from me. You're on the squad because I can't kick you off. But know this. I don't want you here." Brooke was angry, and she didn't care who knew it. She could hear girls snickering behind her, and she turned to face Maria.

"That means you too."

Maria's smile fell, and Brooke turned to her squad. "We have a game this weekend, and we need to get ready. Everyone has been slacking off this summer I can tell. Bevin that means skipping breakfast and going for a run. Theresa spend more time on cheering and less on your fake tan."

The girls faces all fell, as they watched Brooke revert back to her old self. As they started to practice, Brooke couldn't help but notice as Lucas went to answer his phone. He smiled into it, talking happily and she was fuming. Why was he parading another girl in front of her? She could see Felix in the corner of her eye, as he watched Theresa stretch.

"Hey."

Brooke smiled up at him, he looked at her confused. "Brooke, I said I was sorry about the doll house, you know I wouldn't have broken it on purpose." She nodded her head, and patted her hand against his chest.

"Wanna do me a favor Felix?"

Felix nodded slightly, and she lifted her hand up to play with his hair.

"Take me to Burning Boat."

"A date?"

Brooke grinned. "Not really. I want everyone to think it's a date. I have one actually," Brooke said. Felix stood there for a minute, and she could tell he wasn't following. "You broke my doll house, the least you could do is pretend to go to the burning boat with me."

He agreed, but still didn't quite understand why. Felix wasn't normally so easy to push over, he did what he wanted and nothing changed him from that. But Brooke always had a pull over him, and he found himself doing countless things that he hadn't wanted to do. Felix shrugged his shoulders, and leaned down to kiss Brooke on the cheek.

Peyton watched the scene in front of her, and wondered what the hell Brooke was up to. She couldn't help but feel bad as she noticed Lucas staring too. He watched her, and Peyton could tell he was disappointed. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone, that Brooke had been overly flirtatious with him.

Peyton rolled her eyes, and tried to focus on her cheer. Felix and Brooke. That was something she never thought would happen again. After everything he had done, Peyton thought for sure that Brooke wouldn't bother with him. But anything was better than a teacher.

……

Nathan was running late. He had exactly two minutes to get from the gymnasium, to the student center or Haley wasn't going to tutor him. Practice had run late, so there was no time for him to even stop to take a shower. As he rounded the corner, he slammed his hand onto the door to open it.

Haley was there, looking down at her clock. "You're late," Haley said sternly. He nodded his head, and took the seat in front of her.

"You're beautiful."

A smile broke out on her face, and she started to laugh. "You're forgiven," she said, as she leaned over the table to give him a kiss. She was an inch away from him, when she pulled away and waved her hand in front of her face. "You stink!"

Nathan laughed. "Thanks. I feel the love."

She tossed an eraser at him, and sat back in her chair. Haley crossed her arms on her chest, and looked down at the test in front of her. "You're doing better than you think Nate. There's some errors you need improvement on, but I can help you with that."

Nathan got up from his seat, and walked behind her. He breathed against her neck, and whispered "I never heard you complain before," into her ear. She could feel his breath on her, and she shut her eyes. Haley licked her lips, a reaction that shocked both her and Nathan. He laughed, and picked up the test she had been looking at.

"A 72 is an improvement, I'm satisfied." Nathan sat back down and lifted his feet to the desk. She pushed them off and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. Now are you gonna be serious or what Nathan?"

He shook his head, and looked down at the test. "Kiss you later?" He said quietly and she smiled. Haley didn't say anything, just nodded her head softly.

……

Sean leaned against his desk, reading the chalk board in front of him. He had written on the chalk board quotes about life, love and loss. His intentions were to make his students take one quote from the board, and tell the class in their own words what it meant to them.

As he read his own writing, he wondered silently what the words meant to him. His eyes fell to the last quote, and he smiled slightly. "Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." Memories flooded into his mind, as he remembered his mother offer those words to him. Whatever he had gone through, she would be standing there, giving him strength to continue. That was until life had finally caught up with her.

Sean had left to college the summer of 97, only to get a call three weeks later from his stepfather. His mother had died, after being hospitalized for having a stroke. Even then, his mothers words kept guiding him through life. Years later, as his wife handed him the divorce papers he could still hear his mother.

His relationship with Natalie had always been so complicated. The two had met freshman year of high school, she had been dating his friend, and he was secretly in love with her. Little by little, she had fallen for him, but had stayed faithful to her boyfriend. When he moved out of state, Natalie and him eventually hooked up. They dated through their graduation, and even into college.

He purposed two weeks after his mother had died. Natalie had insisted on waiting until after they had graduated college, and he had reluctantly agreed. All Sean wanted was the happy ending his mother had always told him about. They eloped and things had headed down hill from there.

There was no doubt in Sean's mind that Natalie had loved him. The years together had proven to him that. And he didn't blame her for their marriage failing. Neither one of them could handle her ex boyfriend being back in town, and his interest in her.

Sean had told her to see him, knowing she never really had time to get over him in the first place. The love Natalie had for Sean was strong, but if Trey had stayed in Charleston, Sean knew things would have been different. Natalie would have still been with Trey, and they never would have even dated.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. He looked up, and couldn't believe his eyes. The woman that clouded his thoughts, and drove him insane with hurt was standing in front of him. He looked at her, taking in everything.

Natalie was skinnier than he had remembered, her blonde hair pulled back in a firm ponytail. She was wearing a black designer suit, with a white silk shirt beneath it. There was little to no makeup on her face, just a touch of lip gloss, as she smiled nervously.

"Hello Sean."

He leaned against the desk, trying his hardest to remain calm but failing miserably. "What are you doing here?" He questioned her, but not really wanting an answer. As she stood there, all he had wanted her to do was turn around and leave. Seeing her was too hard, brought back too many memories he had been trying to forget.

Natalie moved towards him, and pulled an envelope out of her purse. "I came here to give you this. I don't expect you to come, but I didn't feel right not inviting you," Natalie explained as she handed him the envelope.

He took it, and pulled it open. Pulling out the invitation, he found himself chuckling. "A wedding invitation. Nice, Nat real nice," Sean said, shoving it in its envelope and handing it to her. "I'm busy that day. In fact I'm always busy, if you could leave now."

Natalie sighed as she leaned against one of the students desks. She looked at him, her eyes trying to reason with him. "I'm sorry about the things that happened between us Sean, I really am. I thought we had gotten past that point."

He stood, and turned his back to her. "We have. Forgive me if I don't want to go to your wedding."

She understood how he felt. If he had been the one getting married, she too would feel uncomfortable. But she would understand. Even though their divorce was only months ago, their marriage had been over for two years.

"I just want us to be friends Sean. You were very important to me, and to Trey."

Sean turned to face her, angry that she had said his name. "I think you should go," Sean said, once again turning to his chalkboard. She nodded her head, and went to walk away. As she turned to face him once more, she smiled slightly.

"I did love you."

He was about to say something as the door opened, and Brooke propped her head inside. She was smiling, until she saw Natalie. Her smile fell, and she made her way into the room. Sean stared at her, glad she was wearing regular clothes and not her cheerleading uniform.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

Brooke looked from him, to her and then back to Sean. He simply nodded his head and gathered his books. "Brooke, this is my ex wife," Sean explained, gesturing towards Natalie. Natalie smiled, and Brooke reached out her hand.

"And you are?"

Brooke was caught off guard, and looked up at Sean. He hesitated, but put his arm around Brooke's shoulders. "My girlfriend." Brooke nodded her head, going along with his charade, and grinned.

"Ex wife, girlfriend…weird huh?"

Clearly, she was the only one amused. Sean looked once more at Natalie, before pulling Brooke by the arm. "It's time to go, we have reservations remember?" Sean asked, praying that she would go along with it.

Again she nodded, and the two walked out of the classroom, leaving Natalie in there. Sean looked into the window and watched as Natalie opened her cell phone and dialed a number. He turned to face Brooke, and smiled.

"Thanks for that in there. Things are still really weird between us."

Brooke nodded, and shrugged her shoulders. "So where do we have reservations at?"

tbc...

What's next on Back to You?

_-Burning Boat_

_-Sean and Brooke go to Natalie's wedding_

_- Lucas gets some unexpected news_

_- Keith gets arrested_

_- Haley misinterprets something she sees_

_- Felix puts the moves on Alexis_

**Authors Note: I know this chapter was pretty short, compared to the others but I promise the next will be really long. It'll be up in a few days, but while you wait you should check out my AU story Never Gone. It's B/L, with a bit of B/N. I'm also finishing up chapter three of Welcome Back Love, which should be up later today. Enjoy everyone, but please let me know what you think! R&R**


	13. What Next?

TITLE: Back to You

AUTHOR: Dayz Sollers

SUMMARY: Post season 2 finale. As Brooke, Nathan and Jake come back from their summers away from Tree Hill, the group has to face the trials and tribulations of their senior year of high school, and find out what is really important to them. Mostly B/L but it will take a while. Be patient, it will get there. I promise. P/J and N/H also. Feedback wanted! Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me. Also, the song doesn't belong to me either.

Rating: PG13-maybe to an R later on  
Category: Romance/Drama

**KaraokeDiva419**: Wow, quick review! I am glad you liked the last chapter, and I agree I don't like Maria either! Peyton should have defended Brooke more, but she was nervous about defending her knowing how Brooke is with guys. So I am glad you're liking Sean, but I dont know about them ending up together! This is a brucas story so...well who knows :-)

**Kelz3192**: I am so glad you like this story! Here's the next chapter, extra long and full of drama! In a few chapters Lucas will deffinitly be the one to help Brooke out but you have to wait and see what happens. Hope you enjoy this next part :-D

**L-A-C-18**: Wow, long review! That was great! Umm lets see, I'm glad that someone else agrees with the whole Peyton thing. I don't know the writers tried to jusitify her actions, but I don't see how any person regardless of how much she tried would be able to trust her again. But I guess that just says how forgiving Brooke is (if not naive.) I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 12, I think so far that was my favorite chapter because you got to know more about Sean (to know he really is a nice guy) and you got a little bit of everyone else. As for Brooke asking Felix to be her cover date...Brooke is angry at Lucas and more so at Peyton so she wanted to do something that would piss them both off. I'm glad you enjoyed it hopefully you'll enjoy this next one as well :-)

**DanceDude09**: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Burning boat is here (it's pretty short though) hope you enjoy

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**What Next?**

……

"So what are we burning this year?"

Haley asked Nathan as they sat down on the bench together. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "If I said Chris would you be mad?" He asked, trying to be funny. She shot him a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Nathan. What are we burning?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. We're just here to be supportive of everyone else."

Haley smiled at him as she watched Lucas threw a box of stuff onto the boat. On the other side she could make out Brookethrowing something in as well. Nathan noticed the smile disappear from her face and turned to see what was wrong. Brooke had moved away from the boat and taken a hold of Felix's hand.

"She's just trying to piss Peyton and Lucas off."

Haley rolled her eyes. "And that makes it right? Felix is a jerk."

"Well Lucas isn't much better Haley." Nathan pulled away from her. He crossed his arms and stared at her. "I don't want to fight with you." She sighed. It hadn't been her attention to fight either. But she was worried about Brooke and wasn't sure if she could stay quiet about it.

"Then lets just not talk about everyone else."

"I have something else we could do," Nathan said as he used his hand to bring her face to his. He kissed her and she smiled against him. Kissing Nathan was much better than talking anyway.

……

Brooke walked towards her car and leaned against it. In the distance she could see Felix talking to another girl and she laughed. He had actually been a friend to her tonight, a trait she wasn't taking for granted anymore.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke looked up to see Sean standing there. She smiled slightly and stood up. "I didn't think you'd come," Brooke said as she motioned for him to sit next to her. He propped himself against the car and turned to face her.

"What did you burn?" He questioned.

She thought for a minute and then turned to him. "Postcards from my mom and dad. I figured if they don't care I shouldn't either right?" Brooke said as he nodded. He couldn't help but wonder just how many people had let her down. She seemed so heartbroken for someone so young and he wanted to protect her from it. "What about you?"

"Ohh… Natalie's things. There was a shelf full in my apartment and I just tossed them all." He chuckled in amusement. A few months ago he would never have gotten up the courage to do it but there was something about seeing her days before that had given him the ability to. He was so angry at her for walking into his life again and giving him an invitation to her wedding. He couldn't help but feel as if she was throwing it in his face that she was back with her ex boyfriend.

"Uh so I have a question." He turned to her a bit embarrassed.

She urged him to go on.

"I was wondering if you'd go with me…" he stammered. It had been a long time since he asked anyone out, and he wasn't even sure if he could go through with it. Brooke was a student and even though he knew they had something he still knew it was wrong.

She grinned. "I'd love to."

"How do you know where I want to take you?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please. Ex wife comes to town with an invitation to her wedding! It's a total sign. So I accept. I will be your date to her wedding." He sighed and stared out at the boat in the water. It was pulling away from the docks and any moment it would catch on fire. He took another look at the girl beside him and smiled, ready to move on with his life.

……

"So what was in the box," Alexis said as she sat down next to Lucas. The boat had already begun to catch on fire but Lucas couldn't tear his eyes away. He didn't look up to greet her, he just kept staring. It had been the first year that Haley and him hadn't gone together.

He leaned against the step and sighed. "Some stuff of my ex's." he turned to her, and scratched his head. "Well not ex…she wasn't really a girlfriend." He tried to explain. Alexis put up her hand and waved the explanation off. She didn't really care.

"So does that mean you're over her?"

Lucas laughed. "I've been over her," he said. In the distance he could see Jake and Peyton standing with Jenny in a stroller. Lucas wasn't lying. He had been over Peyton for a really long time, perhaps even before he had realized it. "It's the other one I can't get past," Lucas finished.

Alexis laughed. "So there is a girl problem."

Lucas shook his head no and finally looked away from the boat. His eyes scanned the crowd and he could see Brooke sitting on her car in the distance. He sighed as he turned once again back to the water. "No problem. I love her, but she doesn't trust me. Simple as that."

Alexis disagreed. "That's the funny thing about love. It's not simple. You just have to prove to her you're someone she can trust. And if that doesn't work just be her friend. Maybe that's what she really needs right now."

"Thanks. Uhh, I have to go. My mom called when I was in practice she needed to talk to me about something important so… see ya," Lucas said. He wasn't sure why he was being in such a hurry his mother was working late and he knew she would probably wind up going to Andy's anyways. But something she had said had clicked in his mind and he realized the last thing he needed was for Brooke to think he was interested in someone else.

……

"Brooke, can I come in?"

It was Saturday afternoon and he knew Brooke was getting ready for a date. He didn't wait for her to respond, he opened the door and walked inside. As he looked around her room he saw the closet door open and could hear Brooke going through her clothes. He smiled to himself, glad to see her happy. Even if that meant she wasn't with him.

"How do I look?"

Lucas stared, unable to say anything. Brooke was wearing a simple black dress, and matching shoes. "You look beautiful," he said. She smiled slightly, and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. As she backed away from him, he grabbed a hold of her hand holding her in place.

Brooke looked down at him, and touched his shoulder. "Did you need something?" He shook his head no, but still didn't let go of her. "Well can you let me go then? Cause Sean will be here in like five minutes."

Lucas did as she asked, and released her wrist. As much as he wanted to make her stay he knew he couldn't. Brooke had made a decision to move on there was nothing left to say.

"Be careful."

Brooke nodded, and headed out the door. Lucas stood and made his way to the other side of the room. He looked down at the doll house and saw that there were only three pieces broken off. As he placed the two together, he knew it would be easy to fix.

After an hour of piecing it together carefully, Lucas had finally finished putting the doll house back together. He smiled, knowing that Brooke would be happy to have it back in one piece.

Wanting to leave her a note, he walked towards her desk and pulled out one of the drawers. As he pulled out a pad of paper, a picture fell to the floor. It was one of them, taken at Keith's wedding. In the picture, he had his arm around her and they were both smiling. He looked back down into her drawer, and noticed other pictures and pulled them out to look at them. There were a lot of photo's, some of Peyton and Haley, others of Jake and Nathan, but mostly of him. He couldn't help but feel glad that she had so many pictures of him. It reminded him how much she cared for him, and that his feelings were reciprocated.

"Lucas, are you home?"

He could hear his mom's voice in the other room, and he slammed Brooke's drawer shut. He scribbled a note down on a

piece of paper, and taped it to the doll house before leaving her room.

"Yeah mom. What's up?"

Karen and Andy were standing at the kitchen table, as Lucas approached. They both were smiling excitedly. "Honey, sit down. We have something we want to tell you," Karen said.

Lucas did as his mother told him, and sat down wondering to himself what she had to tell him. He wondered if Andy wanted to marry her, and that's what she was going to tell him.

"We're pregnant!"

Lucas didn't know what to say. For the last 18 years of his life, he had been the only child. And now his mother was about to have a baby? As scared as he was about his place in his mother's heart, he couldn't help but notice the look on her face. She was so happy. A smile broke out across his face and he hugged his mother.

"That's great mom! I'm so happy for you two," Lucas said as he held her tight. She broke the hug for a moment bringing Andy in her arms as well.

"This changes things Lucas."

Lucas nodded his head, knowing that from now on things were going to be different in their house. Andy would probably want to be living with them, and he wasn't sure what that meant for Brooke and him. With a baby around, where would Brooke and him stay?

He was about to say something, but was interrupted by the phone. His mom walked towards it, and answered the call.

"Hello, yes this is Karen Roe."

Lucas watched as the smile fell from her face and she turned her back to both him and Andy.

"Are you sure? Yes. Thank you. I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone, and turned towards Lucas. He looked at her, and knew instantly something was wrong. "Mom?" He asked but she cut him off.

"It's Keith. He was arrested."

Before Lucas could say anything she finished.

"He admitted to trying to kill Dan."

……

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me Brooke," Sean whispered into Brooke's ear. She smiled and nodded her head. The wedding had already started and Brooke knew it was hard for him.

"I'm glad you asked me."

The ceremony was short, and Brooke could tell that Sean was happy about that. As the priest asked if anyone objected, Brooke squeezed Sean's hand in support. She couldn't help but notice as the groom turned to face him.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sean turned to face Brooke. "Glad that's over."

"Not so fast buddy. The reception is the best part."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Brooke."

Brooke's smile fell from her face, and she looked up at him. "Why?" She asked, even though she was sure she knew the answer. "I get it. It's cause I'm with you right? You don't want to explain me to anyone? It's okay."

As the crowd gathered around Natalie wishing her good luck in her marriage and telling her how beautiful she looked, Sean couldn't tear his eyes from Brooke. He shook his head, and ran a finger across her chin. She smiled up at him, and more than anything he wanted to kiss her.

"Brooke I am not embarrassed to be here with you. It's just those people, they're my exes family. I don't want to deal with all of their condolences. Forgive me if I just want to spend time with you."

Brooke felt herself begin to blush, and she reached for his hand. Taking it firmly in hers, she pulled him towards the door. "We're going to the reception. And you won't have to answer any questions, because I won't leave your side. We will dance, we will drink, and we will have a wonderful time! And then you'll take me home and kiss me goodnight."

As soon as she said it, she could feel his hand begin to pull away. She brushed it off, and pulled him with her outside. "I just meant we'll have fun. It's no big deal Sean."

Sean looked over his shoulder, and pulled her to the side. He watched as people walked by and turned to face her. "It is a big deal Brooke. I shouldn't have asked you here. It's not right."

"Whatever. I'll leave."

He grabbed her arm, and shook his head. "That's the thing. I don't want you to. I know that this is wrong and I don't care! You make me feel something again. I never thought I would."

She smiled. "I understand. You make me feel something again too."

"Now what?"

"We go and show them that you're okay. Let Natalie and her husband know that you've moved on. Even if a part of you is dying inside."

He nodded his head and they made their way to the reception hall. The hall was full of flowers and there were hundreds of people. Sean knew most of them and they all turned to see him and Brooke enter. They stared at them, and Brooke turned to face them. "Maybe I was wrong about this. They're all looking at me."

"Of course they're looking at you. You're beautiful."

Brooke inhaled deeply and Sean pulled her towards the dance floor. They both agreed they would only stay for a hour and then they would go home. The two danced to the music both lost in their own thoughts.

……

Felix walked into Karen's café and took a seat at the café. Peyton and Jake were sitting on a sofa and she was sending him dirty looks, but Felix didn't care. He thought about apologizing to her knowing it would make Brooke happy but decided against him. He wasn't sorry for what he did.

A girl sat next to him and he smiled at her. "Hey gorgeous," he said. Alexis turned to face him and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in any mood to put up with him or his lame lines.

"How about not. I'm waiting for someone," Alexis said.

Felix grinned. "I'm someone."

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at him. This guy was a piece of work! She patted his arm as one of the waitresses sat a drink down in front of her. "I'm sure you are someone. But I'm waiting for Lucas," Alexis said.

"What the hell. I don't get this town. I really don't." Felix threw his hands up in defeat as Alexis looked at him. "I'm gorgeous. We know this. And yet everyone of you have got a thing for Lucas," Felix finished. He shrugged it off and bit into his sandwich.

Peyton walked towards them with Jenny in her arms and patted his shoulder. "Maybe it's because Lucas isn't a creep and you are," Peyton explained. Alexis raised an eye brow and turned to Felix amused at the argument.

"Whatever. A guy who cheats isn't a creep? Why am I even talking with you anyway? You're one of the love struck idiots," Felix stood up and tossed a ten dollar bill on the counter. "See you later gorgeous," he said as he turned once again towards Alexis. She waved goodbye and he left.

"Can you believe him?" Alexis asked Peyton.

She laughed. "Yes actually. I can."

……

"This isn't right mom and you know it. Keith wouldn't hurt a fly," Lucas said as he paced the room. They had been there a little over an hour and still hadn't gotten a chance to see Keith. Andy was busy trying to talk to one of the police officers as Karen tried to calm her son down.

"I don't know what I know Lucas. Dan has done some pretty horrible things to Keith and to everyone he cares about. Maybe he did it thinking it was the only thing to do," Karen said as she rubbed his back. "What I do know is that Keith is a wonderful person and whatever happens I will continue to believe that."

Lucas shook his head no. How could his mother believe it? He had known Keith his entire life and he had never once done anything violent. It was no secret that Dan and Keith were angry with each other but they were brothers. Keith never would have tried to kill him. "I don't believe it. I just can't."

Andy approached them and sat down in one of the chairs. "I agree."

Karen looked up at him, surprised by his reaction. Was she the only one that had heard the police say he confessed? That he, himself had turned himself in? Karen put her head in her hands and began to cry. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that her best friend was arrested or the hormones, all she knew was that life was getting far too complicated once again.

An officer came towards them and looked towards Karen. "His bail was paid already, he's just gathering his things," the man said as he walked off. Karen turned to Andy who nodded his head and Lucas patted his back.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

……

Sean pulled his car up to Karen's drive way and turned it off. He turned to Brooke and took her hand in his. "Thanks for coming with me." She leaned her head against his shoulder and nodded.

"I enjoyed myself Sean. Today was great."

"Back to the real world?"

Brooke shook her head sadly and opened the car door. He kissed her hand gently. "Goodnight Brooke." She smiled and made her way out of the car. Sean watched her walk towards her door and place the key in the lock. She waved goodbye before disappearing into the house.

After five minutes, Sean still couldn't bring himself to leave. "Oh hell," he said to himself as he opened his car door and jogged up to Brooke's porch. He was about to knock on her door as the door opened and Brooke stood there. She giggled as she threw her arms around him pulling him into a hug.

Brooke reached up at kissed him gently. When he didn't pull away she deepened the kiss and massaged his tongue with her own. After a few minutes they broke apart each smiling.

"Goodnight," Brooke said again once again walking into her room. He waited for her to shut the door and then headed back to his car. Sean couldn't help but smile as he started his car.

Lucas ducked behind a tree and watched from a safe distance until Sean had pulled his car from the driveway. A part of him felt guilty for watching the scene before him. But he just wanted to watch Brooke, to make sure she was safe. He hadn't meant to see the kiss that was shared between the two, or even the look of happiness one either ones face.

Between Keith admitting to murder and Brooke kissing another guy, Lucas felt as if his world was falling apart. He jogged the rest of the way towards the house and saw down on the front steps. Lucas wasn't ready to walk inside and face his mother after everything that happened. The porch light came on and Brooke stepped outside.

"Lucas! What are you doing out here! It's late."

Brooke bent down beside him and held her hand for him to take. When he didn't take it, she sat down beside him. "What are we brooding about?" Brooke joked, but stayed quiet as she realized that Lucas was really upset. "Hey Lucas. It's okay. I'm here for you," Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around him. He shut his eyes and allowed himself the ability to be held by her.

Lucas knew he didn't have to say anything but Brooke had always made him feel so comfortable. He knew he could trust her with all of his heart, she had proven it so many times before. Even if he couldn't explain to her how he felt about her, he could at least talk to her about Keith. She would try and help him figure it out. "Keith was arrested tonight," he explained. She pulled away from him and shook her head in confusion.

"For trying to kill Dan."

……

Brooke woke up to find Lucas laying next to her. She smiled gently as she shook him to wake up. "Time to get up Broody," Brooke said as he turned over. She giggled and leaned against her pillow.

The memories of last night flooded back into her head as she remembered Lucas telling her about Keith. Keith had always seemed like such a wonderful person, that Brooke couldn't imagine him trying to kill Dan. But Dan had been a jerk to everyone, and Brooke couldn't help but wonder if Karen was right. Had he really tried to kill him?

"I love you Brooke," Lucas mumbled into his pillow. Brooke looked down at him, surprised by his admission. She was about to say it back when she noticed that he was talking in his sleep. Brooke nudged him again and Lucas opened his eyes. He glanced up at her and squinted.

"Brooke?"

Brooke laughed and hit him with the pillow. "Yes Brooke. Now hurry up we have to be at school in like ten minutes," she said as she got up from the bed. She dressed quickly and headed out to the car where Lucas was already standing.

"Give me a ride?"

"Do I have a choice?" Brooke rolled her eyes in fake annoyance. They both got into the car and headed towards school. As they pulled into the parking lot, Nathan did as well. Brooke waved at him before turning towards Lucas. "Catch you later Broody," she said before heading off towards Nathan.

"How'd your date go?" Brooke asked.

Nathan pulled his books from the back of his car and turned to her. He smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay after we agreed not to mention you or Lucas," Nathan replied.

"What about Lucas and I?" Brooke questioned.

They headed towards the school and Nathan looked down at her. Brooke was always so inquisitive, it use to drive him crazy. But over the last couple of weeks she had been there for him when he had really needed someone. "We just are on different pages about the two of you that's all," Nathan explain.

Brooke sighed. "Okkkay.. I give. You don't want to tell me then whatever. But did you hear about Keith I feel so bad for Lucas." Judging from the look on Nathan's face, Brooke realized that Nathan didn't know. "He was arrested for your fathers attack… I thought you'd know about it," she said. Brooke had never been one at keeping things to herself, but for the first time she felt guilty.

Nathan leaned against his locker and slammed his hand against it. "I want to be angry at him, but I can't be. I can't say I blame him," Nathan explained to her. She nodded her head. After everything his father had done to Nathan, it was amazing to her that he didn't try to kill him, himself.

"Lucas doesn't think he did it… I guess he thinks that Keith is covering for somebody," Brooke explained. She opened her own locker and pulled out her binder. "Well I'm sorry I was the one to tell you. But I'm here for you Nathan, okay?" She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek before heading in the opposite direction. Nathan fumbled through his locker as Haley approached.

"What was that about?" Haley questioned. Nathan turned around and went to kiss her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess Keith was the one who started the fire."

Haley started to walk away as Nathan called out to her. "Haley we have first period together!" But she didn't turn around. When she reached the door she turned slightly and yelled to him.

"I have to find Lucas."

tbc...

What's next on Back to You?

- Sean and Brooke get caught

- Peyton and Haley try to stop gossip from spreading

- Lucas and Nathan agree to get to the bottom of things

- Keith admits the truth about what happened...

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was really long and really fun to write! Well like I said, I love you alls reviews good or bad I want to hear what you have to say... so keep them coming. have a good weekend ;-) **


	14. Before it's too Late

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me. Also, the song doesn't belong to me either.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sprry for the long delay in my stories. I've recently moved to Vegas and had to get settled in. So after a month of no updates, hopefully you all will still be interested. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story. I'm glad that you all took the time to say how you feel about it. Hopefully you will continue to do so. Special thanks to those of you who review almost every chapter (ZoeLuv80, Kelz3192, L-A-C-18, KaraokeDiva419, CrazyAznChik, DanceDude09, Brucas4ever, OTHRetard, Ali213) you guys are great! _**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: **

Before it's too Late.

'_Part of loving someone, is learning to let go.'_

The words on the chalk board had Lucas thinking once again about Brooke. He had been sitting in Sean Adams class for about twenty minutes before he had managed to see that quote. Sean had gone around the classroom, asking each of the students what quote on the board related most to him and why.

Lucas looked down at his binder in front of him and sighed. Alexis's words replayed over in his head as he looked at the picture of his friends. It was one of the rare moments of them all together sitting on the steps in front of his mothers café. She had taken the picture to keep for himself, but he had confiscated it. It was the only picture he had of Brooke and him, where they looked happy.

"What about you Lucas?"

Lucas was brought out of his thoughts by Sean asking him which quote meant something to him. Lucas stammered and turned to face Haley. She smiled weakly understanding his dilemma. "Part of loving someone, is learning to let go." he said. His teacher told him to continue and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Why was this guy pushing him? Lucas wondered to himself if Sean knew who he was to Brooke. If she had even mentioned him.

"The real test of loving someone is knowing you would do whatever is best for that person. And if you're not it, then you let go. Let them find someone better." Lucas looked away from Sean and didn't bother to listen to what he had to say back. Lucas was going to let Brooke go, if that's what it took for her to be happy. But he didn't think Sean was the one to make her happy either.

Brooke had always been different. She didn't care what people thought of her and that was one of the many reasons why Lucas had fallen for her in the first place. But dating a teacher was wrong on so many different levels and he couldn't understand why she couldn't see that. He had promised to protect her and whatever that meant he was willing to do.

"Aren't you coming?" Haley asked as the bell rung. Lucas shook his head no and Haley linked her arm with Peyton's. "Okay Luke. See you at lunch." Lucas nodded and watched as the two girls left the classroom. Sean was erasing the chalkboard as Lucas approached his desk.

"I want to talk to you," Lucas said. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and watched as Sean turned towards him. Lucas knew he was probably over stepping his bounds and that Brooke would probably get mad at him, but he didn't care. Things needed to be addressed and he was the one to do it.

"I know about you and Brooke," Lucas said.

Sean walked over to shut the hall door and then turned to face him. "I danced with her at Tric and took her home. There's nothing else going on between her and I," Sean lied.

Lucas chuckled. "So you didn't invite her to your exes wedding and it wasn't you who kissed her outside of my house?" Lucas was amused by his teachers facial expression. When Sean went to respond, Lucas cut him off. "I'm not going to say anything. As much as I think you're a creep, I can't say anything. I love Brooke and for some reason she wants to be with you. She isn't thinking about the consequences or maybe she is but she doesn't care. But I do know that if you hurt her in anyway," Lucas paused a moment.

"I'll ruin you."

He didn't say anything else as he exited the room. Sean stood against the wall, a bit amused by the boys outburst. He had been so quick to judge Lucas, so sure that Lucas had hurt Brooke intentionally that he hadn't realized Lucas loved Brooke. There was a gentle tap at the door and Brook peaked her head inside.

"You got a minute?" Brooke asked as she came in. He nodded his head and gave her a once over. She was wearing a knee length denim skirt and a white tank top. He smiled as she propped herself against a desk in front of him. "I was thinking about last night," she said. A grin broke out across her face. "And I just wanted to tell you it was nice. It was nice right?"

Sean nodded his head and she reached for his hand. She held it for a moment and smiled gently. "So what now?" Brooke whispered. She was on new territory. All of her relationships she had taken charge of. She had been the one to set the rules and the boundaries. But this time it was different. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do or even how she was supposed to act. They both looked down at their joint hands and neither one of them wanted to say a thing.

Truth was they both knew nothing could ever really happen. She was a student in the high school where he worked. Not only was she younger than him but she wasn't even old enough for him to even date legally. Being together was impossible and yet neither one of them could admit it. The two stood there knowing they could get caught at any moment but not moving away from each other.

Brooke sighed. "I should get going." After a moment longer, still neither had backed away. The door opened and they were caught off guard by students entering the room. Brooke franticly pulled her hand away and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "So you think that essay was good enough for submission?" She asked. He shifted nervously and nodded his head.

"I think it has a lot of potential," Sean said. He turned his back to her and smiled at his class. Brooke walked away from him, ignoring the looks she was receiving from some of the students.

"Brooke! Wait up!"

Brooke turned around to see Bevin walking towards her. She adjusted her backpack and sighed. Bevin had always been so up on gossip, she was probably waiting to sink her teeth into any new tidbits.

"Bevin, I don't have time for this."

Bevin giggled. "So it is true! You and Mr. Adams?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. She knew that if she admitted it to Bevin, then in less than a full school day the entire student body would know. Sean would lose his job and she would probably lose hers as student body president. But Bevin knew her. Brooke had never been a good liar so she shrugged her shoulders and tried to laugh it off.

"What do you think Bevin?" Brooke questioned with a smile. Bevin put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"This is new. Even for you. A teacher Brooke, do you know how much trouble you can get into?" Bevin asked. Brooke looked at her and sighed. Bevin seemed genuinely worried about her. Sincerity was never something that any of the cheerleaders had, but at that moment Brooke knew Bevin was trying to help.

"Just don't say anything. Please Bev? Promise me?"

Bevin just nodded her head and Brooke continued to walk down the hall. She prayed that Bevin would be able to resist telling anyone and that her and Sean's secret was safe. As she looked at her watch, she knew that Lucas was in the library and she headed down the halls towards it.

……

Lucas stared at the computer screen in front of him and sighed. His essay was even shorter than he had thought. Mr. Willis had given them a 2,000 word essay on world war 2 and he had only 800. A book flopped beside him and he turned to face Nathan.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just can't get over Uncle Keith-it's just not like him," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded and turned his attention back to his assignment. He knew that if he didn't get it done in the next few hours than it wouldn't be getting done. Living at home had become impossible since Brooke had moved back from California. His space was limited, a little closet in the bathroom and the front room sofa had become his bed. And the computer was usually occupied by either his mother or Brooke.

"I agree. I just wish I could convince everyone else that."

Nathan folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. "What if we did?"

Lucas stayed quiet for a minute, debating things. Truth be told, their relationship hadn't always been so good. For most of his life, Nathan Scott had hated him and the feelings were mutual. But last year things had changed. Nathan had married Haley and the two brothers had been brought together. It wasn't easy at first, given their history. But somewhere along the way they had grown to respect each other.

"Okay. Where do we start?"

Lucas wasn't sure if he should get involved or not, but he knew something needed to be done. He couldn't help but think the wrong person was sitting in jail.

"I guess I could dig around the house. And you could talk to Jules," Nathan said. Lucas agreed and looked down at his homework. "I need to go to the tutor center or Haley's gonna kill me."

Lucas laughed. His best friend was about as passionate about school as he was about basketball. "Yeah you better go. I gotta go anyways. Brooke's my ride home," he said pointing towards the door. Nathan followed his gaze and saw Brooke standing. She impatiently tapped her foot and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Lucas hurry up. I have plans tonight," Brooke said.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and began to get up. He turned towards Lucas and looked down at him. "The fewer people the know the better okay?" Lucas nodded and Nathan took off towards the door. Before leaving the library he reached down and placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead. She smiled and turned towards Lucas.

"Are you done yet?"

……

Tutoring Nathan again was harder than Haley had thought it would be. It was different then before, harder to resist his cheesy advances. Truth was, she'd much rather be at their apartment fooling around instead of being stuck in school teaching him trig.

Haley looked across the table at Nathan who was trying to solve the last problem on the page. She could tell by the look on his face that he was clueless, and she couldn't help but smile. That was Nathan. She wondered briefly how he got past his classes before her. It was hard for her to remember a time when she wasn't there helping him, even before they had gotten together. She was so off in thought that she didn't even notice Haley come in the room.

"Haley can I talk to you?"

Haley nodded her head and Peyton turned to the door. "In private?"

Peyton pulled her friend out into the hallway and shut the door behind them. Haley could tell by the look on Peyton's face that something was wrong, and she wondered what was going on. "What's wrong Peyton? Is it Lucas?"

"It's Brooke."

Haley sighed. "Is she still not talking to you? You just need to give her time. She forgave Lucas didn't she?" Haley felt bad that her friends were on the outs but couldn't help but understand Brooke's feelings. Sure, she hadn't understood her motives when she went with Felix to the burning boat but she knew how it felt when people kept secrets from each other.

"I don't care if she's not talking to me," Peyton said. "Hell- I'm use to it. After last year I could survive anything." Haley couldn't help but smile. Peyton always seemed so strong, as if she could take on the world. It wasn't until Brooke and her had their falling out last year the Haley noticed a different side of Peyton. A fragile one. Brooke had always been Peyton's rock, holding her down and in place. Without Brooke she seemed to struggle. "It's about the guy she's seeing?"

"Felix? Yeah I saw them at burning boat together," Haley sighed. Brooke and Felix together made her stomach hurt. Felix was such a creep and Brooke deserved better. Truth was she deserved Lucas.

"No you don't understand," Peyton trailed off. She could tell by the look on Haley's face that she wasn't following. "The rumors? About Brooke and Mr. Adams… well they're not exactly rumors."

Putting two and two together was always something Haley had been good at, but still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brooke was dating her teacher? Even for Brooke that was a new low. "Are you sure?" Even as she asked, she knew Peyton was telling the truth. All the signs were there. Brooke wasn't interested in Felix, she was using him.

"I heard them together. I was in the bathroom ditching third period and I heard them come in. I was about to walk out but then they stopped talking. I peeked out and they had their arms around each other. Kissing," Peyton explained.

Haley sighed. "Okay? She was kissing him. We'll just talk to her and explain to her what kind of trouble she could get him into," Haley said. Peyton shook her head and hit the back of her head against the locker.

"It's too late. That's the problem. The whole cheer squad knows, by tomorrow it will be all over the school." The look on Peyton's face proved to Haley that their friend was in trouble. But what were they going to be able to do? Talk to the cheer squad? Yeah right.

"What do we do?"

Peyton stayed silent. She wasn't sure what they could do, or even if they could do anything at all. She turned to face the tutor center and looked through the window at Nathan. Perhaps there was nothing that Haley and her could do, but Nathan could help. He could talk to Brooke.

"Maybe Nathan could talk to her."

Haley shook her head no. "You know Brooke. Tell her not to do something and she does it fifty other ways. We'll just have to talk to Theresa and Bevin and make sure they won't say anything. Maybe they can convince the others." The two friends agreed that they would talk to the other girls first thing in the morning. They just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

_**tbc...**_

**So I know it was really short but I promise to have more up tonight. At least another chapter. So what did you think? Let me know! I love all of your reviews! They're great! **

_Up Next on Back to You:_

_- Lucas confronts Jules _

_- Sean and Brooke meet at the beach _

_- Nathan digs around his house and is caught by Deb_

_- Chris calls Haley about a new tour_

_- Jenny calls Peyton mommy_


	15. As you Were

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me.

_**Author's Note: Last chapter was super short! But the rest of the chapters will all be pretty long. We're half way done with this story so I hope you're still interested! That means pretty soon Lucas and Brooke will be hooking back up! But some things have to happen before that so enjoy :-) Also I have a few questions about the season finale (2) that I need some help with. If any of you would be willing to answer a few questions could you email me at Thanks in advance. **_

_**Special thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far! You all are great!**_

_**Adrian: **well here's another scene of Brooke and Sean. Hope you enjoy _

_**CrazyAznChik: **lol, I am impatient already as well! I want Brooke and Lucas to hook up more than you probably! It's coming! And no, this will deffinitly not end up a Brooke and Sean story. It's an OTH fanfiction- Brooke needs to be with Lucas!_

_**BrucasNaleyluvr: **Awe! You're so sweet! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Here's more_

_**DanceDude09: **Yeah it did take forever! So hopefully the updates will be sooner and sooner for you all. This one is done and I'm almost finished the following chapter. So you'll have plenty. I'm also updating my Never Gone story tomorrow as well. So look for that :-) Yea, I agree with you. Teachers with students is creepy cause all of my teachers were old as well- except for our gym teacher who was actually my english teachers son (total hottie) that we all had crushes on. Anyways, I don't hate Chris I think he added tension into OTH and this is my way of trying to 'torture' Naley. _

_**L-A-C-18: **You loved the chapter as much as I loved getting your review! Truth is I was scared everyone wouldn't want to read more after such a break. A month. Ugh. But thankfully I am all settled in and can continue to write. I want to thank you once again for always leaving such a lengthy review- I look forward to them. As for the last chapter things are being put in place to where Sean and Brooke can only go so far- even though they do still have genuine feelings for each other. Peyton and Brooke will repair their friendship before the story is over and never fear! There are PLENTY of Brathan friendship moments still ahead so look out for them. I too think that they should incorporate that into the show- they have the most in common to me (like Peyton and Lucas.) So hopefully you will continue to read and review :-)_

_**Kelz3192:** thanks for welcoming me back! And I am glad you are still interested in this story. Lucas is always coming up with sweet things to say even if he's the only one that can really hurt her. So here's the next chapter _

Back to You

Chapter fifteen- "As you Were"

By: Dayz Sollers

Peyton pulled up to her drive way and smiled as Jake walked towards her. Jenny was sitting in the stroller on her porch. "Hey, you're early," Peyton said as she shut her car door and put her arms around him. She kissed him briefly before rushing up to give Jenny a hug as well.

"I know. I'm sorry. But Karen needs me at the café in like ten minutes," Jake explained. He leaned down and kissed his daughter gently on her cheek. "You be good for Peyton okay? I love you."

Peyton watched as Jake interacted with his daughter and couldn't help but smile. It was clear to her just how blessed she was to have him and Jenny in her life. Jake was a great boyfriend and an even more amazing father. She wasn't sure what she had done to have them in her life but was glad that they were.

"As for you," Jake said as he stood up and made his way towards Peyton. She smiled as he brought her closer to him. "I will see you later." He kissed her and she was amazed once again at how he made her feel. Peyton watched as he made his way towards his car and she waved goodbye. Once he had driven off she turned towards Jenny and squatted down.

"So it looks like it's just you and me Jenny," Peyton said as Jenny cooed at her. Peyton lifted her out of the stroller and brought Jenny towards her giving her a hug. "Your daddy will be back later, how about we watch cartoons!"

After an hour of playing with her toys, Jenny had fallen asleep on the floor with Peyton sprawled out next to her. Her phone vibrated and as she looked down at the screen she couldn't help but smile. 'I love you,' was sent to her from Jake. As she shut her phone she laid her head back down and looked at Jenny. She couldn't help but realize that everything in her life was falling in to place. That made her wonder when the other shoe was going to drop.

……

"So I'll see you tonight at eleven?" Haley asked as she put a binder in her locker. She turned back towards Nathan who shifted uncomfortably. He nodded his head and looked towards the school doors.

"I should get going though. Promised mom I'd be there at 6," Nathan said. Haley bit her lip. She didn't want to accuse him of lying, but the signs were all there. He was nervous about something. Instead of pushing him to tell her the truth, she leaned up to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well I'll see you later then. I love you," Haley smiled.

Nathan nodded his head and mumbled an I love you back to her as he hurried down the hall. Haley shrugged her shoulders in defeat. He would tell her the truth- eventually. And she had bigger things to concentrate on, like how to talk Brooke out of her relationship with their teacher.

She sighed, feeling at a loss. Brooke would never listen to her about anything, let alone relationship advice. After all it had been her and Peyton who had told Brooke to give Lucas a chance. And although she hadn't known what had happened over the summer, she couldn't help but feel guilty for Brooke's heart yet again being broken.

'That reminds me,' she thought to herself as she reached in her purse for her phone. She was broke out of concentration by it ringing and as she stared down at it, she couldn't help but wonder if she should answer it.

Chris.

He had told her he was leaving town to go back on tour. As she opened the phone she shut her eyes. "Hello Chris." She instantly regretted even answering the phone but knew she would drive herself crazy if she hadn't. "What's going on?"

She could hear music in the background and could only imagine Chris in the back of the bus his guitar propped up in his lap. Haley use to see herself in that picture as well, perhaps beside him with a pen and paper as they wrote a song together. They had clicked in a way that was hard to understand, in a way that Nathan would never be apart of. She didn't feel anything romantic towards him, but still had wanted him in her life.

"Gavin Degraw. That's what's going on," Chris said. She sighed and listened as she headed down the hall and towards the doors to leave. "The eastern tour did so well he's been asked to tour southern California. Problem is the other opener bailed."

Haley couldn't help but feel her heart sink. She knew what was coming. "And what exactly does that have to do with me?" The words fell from her lips and she knew she shouldn't have said it. She should have just excused herself from the conversation and leave it at that.

"He wants you," Chris replied. A smile played at her lips and she felt her heart skip a beat. Gavin Degraw wanted her to sing for him? The reality of the situation wasn't hitting her, all that she could think about was that a singer had requested her. Out of everyone else. "It starts next Friday."

Haley leaned against her car and shut her eyes. "I can't," Haley whispered into the phone. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to, but she knew she couldn't go. Her life was in Tree Hill and she knew it. She had already left once and had fought really hard to win Nathan back. Nothing could come between that again.

"Look don't say anything now. Just think about it Haley. Sure you're talented, but will you ever get a chance like this again?" Chris asked her. A part of her knew he was right but she couldn't go through with it.

She got into her car and turned the engine on. As she leaned her head against the steering wheel she sighed. "It's a chance I have to take. My place is here. With Nathan."

Chris chuckled. "Is it? Can you honestly tell me that you're happy here? Being stuck in Tree Hill? Maybe you are. But what happens when Nathan graduates? He's going to be accepted to colleges all over the united states. Why would he choose to stay in tree hill?"

Haley felt like she wanted to cry. Truth was she had been thinking about that recently. Nathan was talented and it was certain that he would get scholarships to different schools. They hadn't really talked about what would happen in the future, only that they would be together. "Then I'll go with him. I'm his wife," Haley said.

"For now."

She rolled her eyes. Why was he pushing her? Over the months that she had been on tour with him she had come to know the real Chris. Sure he was sarcastic and always saying things at the wrong time. But he meant well, deep down. Way under all the fake charisma. "Chris stop," Haley hesitated. "I did it once, but I can't do it again. Tell Gavin I'm sorry."

She hung up the phone and turned the ringer off. There was no doubt in her mind that he would try to call again and she couldn't do it again. She didn't want a chance to turn her back on Nathan, even if it meant giving up her dream of becoming famous.

……

Peyton woke up to Jenny crying beside her. "Do you need a bottle?" Peyton asked, picking her up and sitting her in her bouncy chair. Jenny stopped crying and stared at one of her toys. As Peyton began to move away, Jenny called out to her.

"Mama."

As she poured the water into the bottle she turned around a bit startled. "Jenny? What did you say?"

"Mama."

Peyton smiled. She couldn't' t believe it. Not only had Jenny said her first word, but she had called her mommy. She reached into her pocket and franticly dialed Jake's number. When his machine picked up she hung up. "You're daddy would be so proud of you! Can you say dada? Dada?"

"Mama."

She leaned down and kissed Jenny on her forehead. "I know I'm not your real mom but I was kind of hoping to be one day. Would you like that?" Peyton asked. Jenny smiled and tugged on one of Peyton's curls. She didn't say anything but Peyton knew she wanted the same thing. Peyton just hoped Jake would as well.

……

Lucas knocked on Keith's door and waited. He had been released from jail last night, and Lucas had hoped he would be home. As much as he wanted to talk to Jules, he really wanted to talk with Keith. He couldn't bring himself to think that Keith was guilty of hurting anyone.

As Jules opened the door she reached for Lucas, bringing him into a hug. "Lucas," Jules said as she held the door and motioned for him to come into their home. He had been in their home a million times, but something about this trip made him feel like he was a stranger in their house.

"Is Keith here?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the couch. She sat down in the chair beside him and shook her head. Keith wasn't at home, so talking to him would have to wait. But Jules was there. "He's innocent."

Jules looked up from her hands and sighed. "I'd like to believe so," she said. "But why would he confess if he didn't try to murder Dan? It just doesn't make sense." Lucas nodded in agreement but then looked at her. He held her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Unless he was trying to protect someone he cared about," Lucas replied. Jules sat back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest.

"Someone like me? You think I tried to kill Dan."

Lucas wasn't sure what he thought. Things in his life hadn't been going the way he had planned. Not that they ever did. When he thought he had wanted Peyton, he was dating Brooke. When he realized he loved Brooke, she was with Felix. When Keith and his mother were supposed to be together they had both fallen in love with other people. He knew he wasn't the one to judge anyone or anything.

"I'm not sure what I think. All I am saying is Keith is innocent."

Jules shook his head understanding how he felt. "I'm innocent too." She whispered. "If you care."

He nodded. "So you don't know why he said it was him?"

She shook her head and looked down at her hands. "The truth Lucas? Keith hasn't come home. He stayed at a hotel last night. I haven't even really talked to him," Jules explained.

"When we left him last night he said he was on his way home."

She sighed. "He lied. He hasn't been home. He called to tell me he was at motel six and that was it. I haven't heard from him."

"I need to talk to him," Lucas said as he stood up. Jules shook her head. Someone needed to get the truth out of Keith and if anyone could do it, she knew that Lucas could. Keith had felt like a surrogate father to Lucas, and never would want to disappoint him.

Jules stood up and walked towards the door. "I think you should. Just don't get your hopes up Lucas. Whether Keith did it or not, he's in a lot of trouble," Jules explained. "Will you tell him I love him?"

Lucas nodded and headed out the door. He really didn't understand why Jules wasn't going with him, why she wasn't trying to prove Keith's innocence. Maybe she really was hiding something. But he couldn't help but think that it was because she didn't trust him anymore. And Lucas took it in his hands to prove that his uncle was innocent.

……

Brooke was running late. She was supposed to meet Sean on the beach at eight thirty. When Lucas and her had gotten home they had found a note from his mother explaining that they all needed to talk.

Brooke was sure it was about her staying in their house and wondered to herself just how long she would have a home. Lucas had assured her that she would always have a place in their home, even if that meant he would continue to sleep on the couch. He was trying to joke with her, but Brooke couldn't help but wonder if he really would. Even as she thought it- she knew the answer. Lucas would do anything for her.

She had realized it after she entered her bedroom and found that the doll house she had loved so much had been put back together. There was a note scribbled on a piece of paper and as she opened it she smiled. It was from Lucas.

_Everyone should have something to hold on to. _

_I should know- I have the memories of us.  
I love you Brooke. _

Three words. This time he had chosen to write it down instead of saying it, but it didn't change how she felt. As she looked in her car mirror she wondered the real reason why she was late. Was it because things kept interrupting her, or was it because she really didn't want to be there?

Brooke loved Lucas. There was never a question, or a doubt in anyone else's mind. They could all tell by the way she presented herself that her feelings for Lucas had never disappeared. But every time she found herself thinking they could work on their relationship or even move on she was reminded of the times he had hurt her.

Sean was safe. She knew that. As she blotted her lipstick she got out of the car and made her way down the sand towards him. In the distance she could see him a picnic basket sitting beside him. She smiled slightly at how romantic it was and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

They weren't supposed to be meeting in a public place, but neither one of them could stand being away from each other for any longer. Brooke had known it was wrong and that people would find out. But she didn't care. All that mattered was the moments they spent together. Moments that weren't filled with anguish, lies and tears.

"Sorry I'm late."

Sean looked up and smiled. Brooke's white sundress blew in the wind and he knew he was in trouble. He had brought her to the beach to tell her they couldn't be anything more than friends. But seeing her in the moonlight, hell just seeing her was enough to make reason go out the window.

"I thought maybe you weren't going to show," Sean said as he moved over so she could sit down next to him. He poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. "I wasn't sure what you'd drink."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. "This is great," she whispered. Brooke leaned her body next to his and stared out into the water. The waves were crashing on the sand and in the distance she could see house lights being turned off.

"When I was little during the summer Peyton and I spent all of our time here. Even when it would rain," she told him. He listened to her as she continued. "I love it in the summer when it's so humid and hot and then it starts to rain. And there's heat lightening."

As she said the words, her mind drifted back to another time. It seemed like years ago to her. If she shut her eyes she could probably she Lucas leaning against the table drinking his beer. She smiled to herself and Sean noticed.

"What?"

Brooke shook her head and watched the water. "Sean? Do you like weird science?" Brooke questioned him. He looked at her, a bit confused by her question. He shrugged his shoulders and turned into her.

"I never really got into it," he replied. Her smile fell from her lips and she sighed. "You?" She simply nodded her head. They stayed quiet for a long time just enjoying each others company. Brooke silently wondered if they had anything in common, but stopped herself from continuing the conversation. Lucas and her didn't really have anything in common either. But he had loved her for it.

"Tell me more about you," Sean said after a while. She couldn't think of what to say so she told him the truth about her life growing up. He held her as she explained how her parents were hardly ever home, and there was no one to take care of her except for the hired help. She explained to him that she always felt like she needed to be there for Peyton the way Peyton's mother would have been. And as Brooke explained to him about Peyton and Lucas he held her tighter.

"He still loves you."

Brooke turned to him and pulled away. Where had that come from, she wondered.

"He might not say it but he does. He told me that if I hurt you… he'd ruin me," Sean looked down at the sand. Brooke chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes. Just like Lucas to be the brave knight. She just wasn't use to him trying to save her. Normally it was Peyton or Haley.

Brooke thought a minute. "He means well. I guess," Brooke said. Sean put an arm around her shoulders and nodded his head.

"There's no guessing. That boy loves you. And he wants you to be happy," Sean said. She placed her head against his shoulder and looked up at him. "So Miss Davis. Are you happy?"

And for the first time in her life, Brooke Davis wasn't sure what to say.

…**…**

"You called?"

After a hour of trying to get Jake on the phone he had finally managed to call her back. "Jake! You will not believe what happened! Jenny spoke to me!" Peyton excitedly told her boyfriend.

Jake smiled into his phone and shook his head. "Really. What did she say? I want a cookie? Or how about we listen to three days grace?" He joked.

"No not about a cookie or three days grace! She said mama," Peyton said quietly.

Jake paused. "She said what?"

"Mama."

"I gotta go Peyton. I'll see you when I get off."

……

Nathan knocked gently on his parents bedroom door and peaked his head inside. "Mom? Are you here?" He yelled out but realized she wasn't. Nathan wasn't sure what he was looking for. Nathan made his way throughout their bedroom and walked towards their closet.

After opening a few boxes and making his way through their dressers, he realized he was wasting his time. His mother wouldn't be hiding anything, because she was innocent. As he was about to exit their closet, his mothers jewelry box caught his attention. "Score."

He opened the drawers one by one and saw nothing but jewelry. Nathan wondered why woman thought it was essential to have so many damn pieces in different colors when men really didn't notice. Why would any woman spend hundreds to thousands of dollars on a diamond bracelet when a cracker jack one would work just as well.

Nathan smiled as he thought of Haley. She was perfect for him. With her there wasn't anything too elaborate that she wanted. She wore that cracker jack bracelet which meant that she appreciated it and didn't care that it wasn't diamonds.

But maybe she did. Maybe that had been why she had left him in the first place. Perhaps that was the reason she had left him before. He rubbed his fingers over a diamond bracelet and made a promise to himself that he would buy one for her one day to replace the ratty old cracker jacks prize.

Nathan shut the bracelet drawer and opened the last one. There were letters bound together with a rubber band and Nathan lifted them up. He noticed they were addressed to his mother, and he stuck them in his jean pockets. Nathan looked back down at the drawer and lifted up a few scarves to find a bottle of pills stashed underneath.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Nathan jumped back. He turned to face his mother and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm thinking about buying Haley a piece of jewelry and I wanted an insight on what women like," he explained.

She walked towards him and he shut the drawer. "I didn't mean to snoop through it but our anniversary of when we met is coming up. I get paid Friday and really wanted to pick something up," Nathan continued.

"That's sweet. But the things in that jewelry box are a little out of Haley's league," Deb said. She didn't mean to come off sounding so harsh, and tried to back peddle her way out of it. "I mean that the two of you could afford."

Nathan looked once more at the diamond jewelry and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're right. Next year maybe," Nathan said as he pushed past her. He made his way to the bedroom door and turned to face his mother. "Tell dad I said hello."

Deb watched as he left the room and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Hey. It's me. We've got trouble."

……

Jake walked into Peyton's house and headed into the front room. He was sure he'd find Jenny tucked into her crib and Peyton sound asleep on the couch but was surprised to find Jenny sleeping beside Peyton. He pulled his shirt off and kneeled down beside Peyton.

"I'm here," Jake whispered to Peyton. She turned to face him and smiled slightly.

"Are you mad at me?"

Jake shook his head no and laid down next to her. He pulled Peyton towards him, but still stared at his daughter. "I've been teaching her mama and dada for the last two weeks," he explained to her.

She shook her head as she listened to what he said and turned to face him. "You're teaching her mama? But Nikki isn't in her life," Peyton said. Her smile fell from her face as she turned towards Jenny.

"Yeah, but you are."

tbc...

Well what did you think? I told you the chapters would get longer again! Please if you have any comments I love to hear them! Whether they're good/bad. Please tell me what you think.

_**What's next on Back to You?**_

_- Nathan talks to Dan about his accident_

_- Sean and Brooke are seen once again at school_

_- Felix and Lucas talk about Brooke_

_- Karen visits Keith _

_- Nikki breaks into Jake's house _


	16. On UnCommon Ground

**Disclaimer: **Don't own One Tree Hill, too bad for me.

**Author's Note: **There were a lot of reviews so my personal thanks are at the bottom of the story. Thanks again everyone who reviews my stories :-)

**Back to You Chapter Sixteen**

**"On (Un)Common Ground"**

**By: D. Sollers**

Nathan stood in his father's rehabilitation room waiting for him to come back in. He paced back and forth, wondering to himself if he could really go through with seeing him. As Dan entered the room in a wheelchair, Nathan instantly regretted his decision to have come.

"Nathan."

Nathan swallowed. "Dad."

Dan turned towards the younger nurse and smiled up at her. "Thanks Ginger, but I'd like to talk to my son if you wouldn't mind," Dan said as he rubbed the brunette's hand and Nathan rolled his eyes in disgust. The nurse smiled and left the two alone in the room. "How was high flyers? I suspect you did alright all things considering. Your mother told me that the teams undefeated so far again this year."

Nathan tried to hide his animosity and ignored his fathers questions. He had been there after all to get to the bottom of things and that was what he was going to do. "Dad I came here to check on you and to see how you were doing," Nathan lied. He made a mental note to kick Lucas's ass the next time he saw him and pushed on. "Mom and I have been worried about you."

"It's not me you have to be worried about," Dan replied.

Nathan looked at him, a bit confused as to what his father had meant. Dan lifted up the city newspaper and pointed towards a picture of Keith. "Now your uncle on the other hand might need your fake concern. Especially when I get through with him, no one gets away with trying to hurt Dan Scott. Not even my own brother."

Nathan nodded his head and knew that was true. He remembered feeling the same animosity towards Lucas a year or so before. But things were different between Lucas and him and their father and Keith. Keith was the good guy in the picture and Nathan couldn't help but feel as if the wrong person was going to be punished.

"Keith's a good man dad. You and I both know that."

Dan snickered. "Sure a real hero."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing." Dan held his hands up in the air and grinned slightly. "It just seems that Keith has messed up plenty of times before this. He was drinking when he got into that accident and almost killed Lucas. He slept with your mother before we had even signed the divorce papers. If I had done those things you and our family would have thrown me out to the wolves already."

Nathan looked down at the floor and tried to reason with himself. What his father was saying was true, Keith had made some mistakes in the past. But he wasn't a bad person. His father on the other hand was a master manipulator. He could make the pope look guilty. Nathan stared up at his father and held his gaze.

"You know Keith would never try to kill you."

Dan shrugged his shoulders and replied "then why'd he confess?"

As Nathan looked away from his father once again, he knew he had lost the argument. Nothing he could say could defend Keith and the two of them knew that. Dan Scott wouldn't let anyone win, not even his son.

But as Nathan left the room that day, he made a promise to himself that it would be the last fight that his father would win. He was going to prove Keith innocent even if that meant turning someone else in he cared about.

……

Halloween day was always Brooke's favorite holiday. To her, it was her last attempt at recapturing her youth. She could shut her eyes and remember the countless costumes she had come up with over the years for not only her to wear but Peyton as well.

As she stared at herself in the mirror she ran her fingers over the leather pants and top. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had a cat mask placed over her eyes. There was a gentle tap at the door and Lucas appeared, smiling slightly at her costume.

"You look great," he offered as a compliment. She twirled around for him to get a full look and he held his breath. Brooke made anything look gorgeous, but as he stared at her he realized that she would once again become the object of every males desire in Tree Hill.

"Um, you too…" Brooke replied. He knew she was being sarcastic and Lucas looked down at his own outfit and shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't really planned on going to the party at Tric, so when Brooke had asked him if he was going he had very little time to come up with an outfit. So hobo it was.

Brooke walked towards him and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door. "Thanks again for agreeing to go with me. I'm sorry that you're stuck with me," she said to him as he smiled down at her.

Lucas wanted to tell her that there was no where else he'd rather be, but knew that he couldn't. Tonight they would go to the party and have a good time and when 12 o clock came she would leave him and find Sean somewhere. That part made him sad but at least he had her for a few hours and he wanted to be near her for as long as he possibly could.

When they arrived at Tric, they had found their friends and offered compliments to everyone. Nathan and Haley had dressed up as Frankenstein and his wife and Peyton and Nathan had simply dressed up as vampires. Lucas glanced around and spotted his mother smiling across the room at him. He smiled back and then turned towards Brooke.

"Wanna dance?" He yelled over the clubs music. She sat down her drink and nodded her head and grabbed onto his arm.

"Try and keep up okay?"

……

The party at Tric was winding down and there were only a few students left still there. Brooke, Haley and Peyton were still dancing to the music as Felix approached Lucas at the bar. Lucas rolled his eyes and turned towards him lifting his hands in the air in defeat. "I'm not fighting with you tonight. So save your shit for another day."

Felix leaned against the bar and Lucas could tell he was staring at Brooke. He had a smile stretched out on his face and he shook his head. "Damn what is with that girl," he asked turning towards Lucas.

Lucas looked towards Brooke as she moved to the music and felt a slight bit uncomfortable. Brooke moved her hands seductively over her body and smiled coyly at him. He watched her dance, painfully aware of the fact that he wasn't the only one staring at her. But as she danced, her eyes never left his even as the music ended.

"Looks like she has a spell on you too," Felix said. Lucas broke his concentration and turned towards Felix who chuckled. "It's okay man. Just admit it. You want a piece of that again too." Lucas rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter.

His smile faded. "It's not even like that."

"You don't have to explain to me anything. I for one am with you. Brooke Davis is the whole package. She's sexy. She made me feel things I didn't think I was capable of feeling, and she's a freak in the bedroom. All things that as a man- I go for."

Lucas turned towards Felix and could feel the anger rage inside of him. "How about you just stop talking about Brooke like that okay?"

Felix chuckled. "Too bad she's not interested in either of us. I heard she's moved on to an older man. And to think, I betted money you'd be weaseling your way back into her bed."

"Well I didn't," Lucas said. "Brooke deserves better than both of us."

Felix turned towards Lucas and for a moment, he dropped his act. He nodded his head and stared back at Brooke. "Yeah, I think she does too." Lucas was surprised, but didn't push it.

"She deserves better than him too," Lucas said as he noticed Sean in the exit way. As he looked back at Brooke, he had realized that she too had seen him. She sent him a smile and waved to him gently. He watched as she walked towards the exit and made her way out of the club hand in hand with Sean. Lucas stared at the ground for a moment and then turned towards Felix.

"So I guess we actually agree on something," he said.

Felix nodded his head and let out a snicker. "Just don't let it happen again." Lucas laughed and Felix made his way back towards his friends. Peyton and Jake walked towards him and Peyton turned to face Felix. Lucas could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to say something to him but she refrained.

"What did he want?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "So you and Brooke were out there dancing right? That's a good thing," Lucas changed the subject. Peyton smiled up at him and nodded her head hopefully. He looked down at his watch, and sighed. "I'm gonna go home okay? It's been a long night."

Peyton and Jake nodded their heads and watched as Lucas left. Jake turned to face Peyton and pulled her towards him, kissing the back of her neck. "I wonder how much more he can take," Jake said to her.

She turned to face him. "Lucas can handle Felix."

Jake shook his head and replied "no I meant about Brooke and the other guy." As Peyton stared at Lucas exiting the building, she too wondered. Lucas had always been so strong about everything, but Peyton had begun to notice the toll Brooke and her new relationship was taking on Lucas.

……

_Thump._

_Thump._

Jake woke up from the noise coming from downstairs. He felt his heart thumping against his chest as he stood and made his way towards Jenny's crib. She was sleeping soundly and Jake couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. He was beginning to think he had dreamt the noise when he heard it again.

_Thump._

For a moment he thought maybe it was his parents but then he remembered they were out of town at his grandparents. And Peyton had gone home after the party complaining of a really bad headache. So whoever it was, wasn't supposed to be there.

Jake pulled the bat from behind his chair and opened the bedroom door, careful not to make any noise. He tiptoed down the stairs and could see a figure standing in his living room. Whoever it was had their back to him and as he lifted up the bat he tried to remain calm.

"Don't move."

The person in front of him giggled and turned around to face him. As he looked at her face, he dropped the bat and rolled his eyes. "Nikki, what the hell are you doing here?" Nikki smiled slightly at him and tried to touch his face.

"It's nice to see you too Jake."

Jake stepped away from her, careful to keep distance between the two of them. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he knew her. And wherever she was, trouble followed. "What are you doing here?"

Nikki walked to the couch and sat down, her eyes never leaving Jake. She pulled her hair down and let it fall against her face, brushing through it with her fingers. Jake could tell she was stalling and he asked her again. "Are you going to answer me or what?"

"I came to see you and Jenny," Nikki replied.

Jake sat down on the chair opposite him and shook his head. "You're unbelievable, you know that right? You can't be here. I have custody of Jenny and there's nothing you can do about it," Jake said. He was normally so reserved, never really the type to get heated. But Nikki was invading his life once again and he knew what she was capable of.

"I just want to see her," Nikki said.

Jake shook his head no and stood up. "Nikki you left her. And all your tricks and schemes didn't work. She's my daughter and you need to leave." He walked towards the door and held it open for her.

"She can't replace me. Peyton will never be Jenny's mother." Nikki stood and walked towards him but paused a minute. "I am. And when Jenny's old enough she'll know the truth. And she'll hate you for keeping her away from me." She pushed past him and walked outside.

"I'll be seeing you Jake."

He slammed the door behind her and could hear Jenny crying upstairs. As he walked up the steps he couldn't help but wonder if Nikki was right. He tried to convince himself that his daughter would understand the truth and she would know that he was only trying to look out for her. But Nikki always knew just what to say to make Jake doubt himself. As he rocked his daughter back to sleep, he wondered how to protect his daughter the best.

……

_Knock._

_  
Knock._

Karen knocked on the hotel door and turned to face Keith's car. She had talked to Lucas and he had confirmed that Keith was staying there, but was still not answering the door. She turned the doorknob and opened the door calling out for him.

"Keith? Are you here?"

As she stepped inside the hotel room she immediately heard the shower coming from the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and sat down patiently on the bed. Karen knew that Keith would probably be mad at her for just barging in, but she didn't care. She needed to speak to him and it couldn't wait.

After a few minutes of waiting she knew she needed a distraction and glanced around the room her eyes landing on a picture frame on top of the nightstand. It was one of Lucas, Keith and herself when Lucas had been a child. She was touched that after everything that they had been through and all the things that had gone on the last year that he had kept a picture of her and Lucas.

"Karen. What are you…what are you doing here?"

She turned to face him, a bit embarrassed. "Keith. I really needed to talk to you about Dan," Karen said. She stood up and walked towards him, hugging him briefly. Keith was the first to pull away as he turned his back on her.

"There is nothing we need to talk about Karen," Keith started. "What's done is done." She could tell from his tone of voice that he was hiding something and she reached out to touch his arm. He flinched and pulled himself away from her. "You shouldn't even be here. I don't want to get you involved in any of this."

Karen shook her head and sighed. "I am involved. You were there for me when I had no one. I just want to understand, that's all. Just tell me what happened," Karen pleaded with him. "Please. Let me help you."

Keith laughed bitterly.

"You can't help me. No one can help me. I did this. Now let me deal with it."

Karen knew she wasn't going to get anywhere and she sighed in defeat. After years of sharing everything with each other, Keith and her had become strangers. She wondered who's fault it had been and realized that they both had their faults in the falling out. But she agreed with him. The past was the past and more than anything she wanted her friend back. She needed him.

"I'm pregnant."

She hadn't come to tell him, the thought had never really crossed her mind. Keith was in a lot of trouble and the last thing he needed was to hear her happy news. But being there with him reminded her of a time when she could share anything with him and he would help her.

Karen could tell by the look of surprise on Keith's face that he hadn't been expecting her to say it. But after the initial shock wore off he smiled slightly. A year ago he would have been jealous. He had loved her so much and she had just rejected him. But he had seen her with Andy and Keith knew that Karen had never been happier.

He reached out to her and brought her into a hug, forgetting about his problems for a moment. Keith kissed her forehead and without thinking he put his hand onto her belly. "Does Lucas know?" Karen nodded her head gently and put her hand on top of his.

"Congratulations Karen. That's great," Keith said as he pulled away and turned his back on her once more. "But I'd really like to be alone. Send Lucas my love okay?" Keith said as he stared into the mirror at Karen.

"But Keith…"

Keith shook his head and stared at her. "Just go." She nodded her head and made her way out of the hotel room and towards her car. Keith leaned against the bathroom sink and stared deeper into the mirror.

And now, more than ever he knew he had done the right thing. Keith was trying to protect the people he cared about the most and nothing else had mattered to him.

Nothing.

……

"Brooke, we shouldn't be doing this," Sean said in between kisses. Brooke ignored him as she placed her hands around his neck. It was Monday and they had already successfully snuck two make out sessions in the janitors closet. The first time it had been Sean that had pulled her inside, kissing her gently on the lips offering a sweet hello. The second time Brooke had grabbed him and was attacking him with kisses.

Even as the words left him, he still wasn't pulling away. He ran his hands through her hair and then rested them on her back. Sean must have tickled her because she let out a tiny giggle and he smiled in between kisses. Brooke pulled away for a minute and looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"I love it when you smile," Sean explained to her. He kissed her again and continued. "You look so cheerful. So happy." she pulled away unexpectedly and backed up away from him. His smile fell and he reached out to her. "What? Did I say something? Brooke, what's wrong?"

Brooke wasn't really sure what was wrong. Hearing him say the word cheerful had just done something to her. She could hear Lucas calling her cheery in the back of her mind and as Sean kissed her, she felt guilty. Like she was doing something wrong. And that seemed so stupid to her.

She shook her head no and leaned back into his arms. "Where were we?" She asked him as she leaned into him and kissed him once more. They kissed back and forth for a while, until she once again moved away. "You're right, we shouldn't be doing this here," Brooke said. She walked towards the door and turned to face him.

"Okay. How about tomorrow night, at my place. I'll cook you dinner," Sean said. Brooke smiled and nodded her head and opened the door. She turned to give him one last smile and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Sean waited several minutes and then he too opened the door. As he shut it behind him, he accidentally bumped into Nathan.

"Excuse me. Uhh," Sean trailed off.

"Nathan."

**TBC...**

Uh-oh!

Nathan just found out about Sean and Brooke! What's gonna happen? One thing is for sure, Brooke and her friends will never be the same. So, what are you guys thinking? Love it, hate it? I love to know, so review please! The more I get the faster I write. What's next on Back to You?

_**Chapter Seventeen- No one to share the blame**_

_**- Sean resigns from Tree Hill**_

_**- Jules talks to Deb and Karen **_

_**- Alexis and Felix go to the movies "together."**_

_**- Peyton freaks out about Nikki **_

_**- Brooke comes home from Sean's apartment upset**_

**As I promised, here are the individual thank yous to all of my reviews. **

**JojoGirl**Thanks for such a wonderful review! I agree with you when you say quality needs time. For me, mostly it's just the ability to have the time to sit down in front of the computer without the interruptions (my 5 month old daughter for instance). So at night, when everyone is asleep- I stay up to write. As for my story...well the idea came to me that Brooke would need someone a bit older because most of the guys at their highschool wouldn't appeal to her. So when she fell for Sean...it wasn't an intentional thing. And if you remember she didn't know for sure he was a teacher until after she realized she found him attractive. They had chemistry. And I am sure the readers have, at some point all had chemistry with an older person but knew that it wouldn't work out for a number of reasons. For Brooke, it's not the fact that he's an adult or even a teacher. Honestly I think the real reason their relationship is doomed is cause as a writer I am a Brucas fan. And Brooke truly loves Lucas (in this story and on the show.) So sorry for the long reply. Hope you enjoy this chapter :-)

**OTHRetard**: So that was good? Hopefully this one will be good as well. I was a little nervous that I would somehow mess with the flow of the story since I had been gone for over a month...but as soon as I sat down in front of the computer the last chapters came out. I think I am finally getting back into the flow of this story. I am gonna miss this story when it's over as well because to be honest it has been my favorite one to write. I love the fact that Brooke and Lucas love each other but still can't seem to get on the right track... but with the story almost over that only means one thing. Brucas getting together. Hopefully it will be worth the wait (but they still have a while to go!) Interesting theory on "who done it". lol, I am not going to say if you're right or wrong...but still. Interesting theory. Well here's the new chapter...and hopefully you'll enjoy the Felix scenes! lol...drama drama drama.

**Lindsay23**: Thank you so much! I just wanted to let you know that although this is your first time reading the story your review was really appreciated! Thanks for taking the time to let me know that you're liking the story. There will be plenty of Nathan and Haley moments ahead. Enjoy

**Kelz3192**: Jake's such a sweetie! I am such a fan of him and I am not sure why cause I am not really a Peyton fan. But as for Brooke being confused...I don't think it's confusion where as- she knows what she wants...but is afraid to have it. And there's a great guy who has fallen for her. She thinks it's easier then risking her heart for Lucas when he's already failed her. more than once. Yes Nikki does add drama to the story as does Felix! So this chapter should be drama filled

**L-A-C-18**: Yay! Thanks so much for your long review! It makes me so happy to see it in my emails. Hmm...let me think... oh! when the show first started as much as I loved Brooke and Lucas to be honest I think Haley was my favorite charcater. And then they had Nathan and Haley get married (which is kind of a good thing cause it hadn't really been done before) and she left him to go on tour. That made me so angry. Because you can have your dreams and your significant others. She left him and waited forever to finaly come back. I promised myself that if I was gonna write a story and include them in it that I would justify her actions and make her remember what's the right thing. She needs to be there for Nathan now. Sean and Brooke are great together too. There's not much more between the two of them so you'll just have to wait and see but they really do care for each other. But I think the deciding thing in getting Lucas and Brooke back together should be Sean. Almost everyone's theory is that Jules and Deb are in on it together but you'll just have to wait and see ;-) Well here's the next chapter- hopefully I will get another long review :-D

**NateandJake:** glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review

**Brucas4Ever**: I am so glad you like the story. Here's more

**BrucasNaleyLuvr: **I don't think it's a question really if Brooke is happy with Sean. She's content. And we all know that means she isn't happy but she isn't upset either. She loves Lucas and that's always going to be an issue for her- with any guy. And as for Nikki and Felix, they deffinitly bring all sorts of drama to the story. And with them...anything is possible and most of the time is.

**DanceDude09:** I agree. There deffinitly was a lacking with Nathan and Haley. But I promise I have something really sweet planned for them in chapter twenty. But there will be problems floatng ahead in their romance- after all when you get married at 16 you have a lot of issues you have to work through. But Brooke really opened up to Sean and let him know her. Trouble is he asked her a question and she's not sure how to answer it. Here's the next chapter

**Michelsita:** I am glad you think the Peyton/Jenny thing was cute. There is more cuteness to follow in the chapters ahead

**KaraokeDiva419**: Hmm...I don't know whether that is a complement or not but thanks I guess :-) Brooke and Sean have more moments ahead enjoy.

**KarahBella**: I am glad you like this story. Thanks for your review


	17. Someone to Count on

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with the WB or One Tree Hill so please don't sue. All you'd get would be some dvd's and a bunch of misc. posters :-)

**Author's Notes: **My thank yous to everyone are at the bottom of this chapter. Thanks again everyone who took the time to write a review. I love getting them. Good or bad. Just to let you know I have the next five chapters done (I was on a roll this weekend) but I am only going to be sending them out one at a time. Hopefully the feedback I've recieved will be continued till the end of the story.

**Back to You Chapter 17**

"Someone to Count on."

By:

D. Sollers

Sean stared down at the letter in front of him and held his breath. He wasn't sure he'd actually be able to go through with it, but once he had sat down in front of the computer the words had come to him. He had just hoped she would understand his reason for quitting his job and leaving the city. Nathan had left him no choice.

_/flashback/_

"_Excuse me. Uhh," Sean trailed off._

"_Nathan."_

_Sean pushed past him, ignoring the look he was getting from the student. He knew the chances were that Nathan had also seen Brooke leave and he wasn't sure what was going to happen. _

"_Mr. Adams?"_

_He turned around to face the teenager and waited for Nathan to say something. Nathan stayed quiet for a moment and then began to speak. "What were you doing with Brooke?" Sean could see Nathan's temper rising and he knew he had to pacify him or the whole school would hear Nathan's voice. "I know you weren't doing what I think you were."_

_Sean was at a loss. He could tell the truth, he knew Nathan was a friend of Brooke's or he could take his chance and lie. He decided to opt for the second one. "It's not what you think."_

"_Good," Nathan said. "Because it looked like you were in the janitor's closet with one of my best friends." Nathan laughed. "But that can't be because you're a teacher." _

_Sean went to say something but was silenced by Nathan shoving him against one of the lockers. Nathan held onto the shoulder and stared at him for a minute before saying something. "Whatever the hell is going on with you and Brooke, put an end to it," Nathan said. "Or I'll make you regret it."_

_Nathan released him and picked up his backpack. "Have a good day," he smirked and walked off._

_/end flashback/_

Sean had known that being involved with Brooke would be dangerous. They had been together for only a couple of months and already he had been threatened twice. Once by Nathan, and once by Lucas. He knew he had nothing to worry about where Lucas was concerned because more than anything Lucas had wanted her happy. But Nathan, he didn't care. All he cared about was protecting Brooke from anyone and anything.

But Sean had wanted the same thing. That was why he had gone through with resigning as a teacher. That's why he had written the letter to Brooke explaining to her his actions. And that was also the reason why he was leaving Tree Hill. He was going to go back to Charleston and stay with a friend for a while until he could sort things out.

There wasn't any doubt in his mind that he cared for Brooke. But he knew that them being together was wrong. She was a student and not even 18. He promised himself that he would give it a few months and then decide if it was worth that risk. As he packed his bags, he knew he was doing the right thing. He just hoped Brooke would understand.

……

Jules entered Karen's café apprehensively. She could see Karen and Deb sitting at the counter drinking cups of coffee and she knew she needed to speak to them. That she needed their help.

After talking to Lucas, she too had realized what he had been trying to explain to her. After everything was said and done, Keith wasn't the type to hurt his brother. And even though he had confessed, Jules prayed for his innocence to be proven. "Hi Karen. Deb," Jules said as she waved hello to the two women.

The two women looked up at her and smiled slightly. Karen didn't waste any time but reached out and took Jules into a hug. "I'm so sorry," Karen whispered to Jules. Jules nodded in understanding and sat down in between the two friends. "is there anything I can do?" Karen asked.

Jules simply shook her head no and sighed. "Unless you can prove him innocent."

"I wish I could," Karen said. And it had been the truth. More than anything she wanted to believe in his innocence. Not just for herself and for Jules but for Lucas too. He had wanted so badly for his uncle to have the charges dropped that he didn't care how it was accomplished. "Have you talked to him?" Jules shook her head no and looked down at the counter.

"I guess he just doesn't want to see me."

Deb reached out towards Jules hand and patted it gently. "You know that's not true. He's probably just embarrassed and doesn't want you to be dragged into it," she offered. Jules nodded her head.

"I'm sure you're right, it's just I hate this. Not knowing anything." Jules said. "I just wish it was over already and I knew just what was going to happen." The thought of her husband getting sentenced to jail wasn't making her any happier. He was a good man, one who didn't deserve any of this. She herself, could have killed Dan for doing this to all of them.

Deb turned to her. "We'll all get through this. You and Keith, Karen and Lucas, Nathan and I," she held her breathe. "Even Dan." Something about the way she said that made Jules look at Deb funny. Was it possible that Deb knew more than she was letting on? Jules shrugged her shoulders figuring she was probably just imagining things.

"I just love him so much," Jules said.

Karen nodded her head in understanding. "We all do."

……

Brooke knocked on Sean's apartment door and waited for him to answer. After a few minutes of him not answering, she called his phone. He didn't answer. She tapped lightly once again on the door and then turned the doorknob. As she walked inside, she wasn't quite sure she believed what she saw.

"What the hell…"

It was mostly bare, all of his collectables and books were gone. The furniture was still there and she walked towards the kitchen counter and stared down at the envelope. When she saw her name, she opened it slowly. As much as a part of her wanted to know what was going on, the even bigger part of her was worried.

_Dear Brooke,_

_As you read this letter you are probably really confused as to what is going on. I never meant for all of this to happen to you and I hope that you'll eventually understand why I had to leave this way. I knew that if I saw you once more I wouldn't be able to go through with it.  
What we did was wrong. No matter how strong my feelings were towards you I never should of let anything happen between us. I was a teacher and you were technically my student. And for that I am truly sorry. _

_I want you to know that I really did care for you. You were the first person I've connected to since my wife. And I know that if I had stayed in tree hill, I would have continued to fall in love with you._

_And you deserve better. I would never have been able to live with myself if you're reputation was ruined because of me. Hopefully, after things have settled down for the both of us maybe they're still be a chance for us. Until then, know that I am thinking of you and missing you._

_Yours,_

_Sean _

Brooke placed the letter back in the envelope and held back tears. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond, but regardless she was still upset. Once again someone who claimed to care about her, left her and betrayed her trust.

Even as she thought those things, she found herself feeling confused.

Her feelings for Sean had snuck up on her so fast that she didn't have a chance to sort them out. She still wasn't sure what they had been. And then, of course there was Lucas. It bothered her that after everything that had happened between the two of them, everything still came back to him. Whenever she had been with Sean, there was always something that had caused her to doubt her relationship with Sean. But Sean had left before their relationship had gotten a chance. Before she really knew whether she was in love with him or not.

As she left the bare apartment, she couldn't help but feel alone.

……

"Hey there gorgeous."

Alexis turned around and glared at Felix.

"Hey."

Felix grinned and draped his arm around her shoulders. She shook him off and continued walking.

"Hey wait up," Felix said, jogging a bit to catch up with her.

Alexis turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Are you going to learn? I'm not interested." She walked into the café and sat down trying her hardest to avoid a conversation with him. Felix sat down beside her and smiled slightly.

"Okay. I think we've got off to a bad start. I'm Felix," he said as he stuck out his hand. Alexis faced him and rolled her eyes once more. Hesitantly she placed her hand in his.

"Alexis."

Felix ordered a cup of coffee and asked "so are you waiting for someone?" She nodded her head, and when she said nothing he asked who. Alexis smiled and mouthed Lucas to him. Felix tried to hide the fact that he was annoyed from her and pushed on. "what are you two gonna do?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "We were supposed to meet up at the river court and go to the movies. I waited there for a half an hour and then thought maybe I got the places crossed," she explained.

Felix chuckled. He put his hands in the air signaling peace and bit his tongue. He remembered his conversation days ago with Lucas and wondered if he was with Brooke. She watched as he started to stand and then leaned over the counter and grinned.

"Well something's keeping Lucas. So what do ya say to going to the movies with me?" Alexis looked down at her phone and sighed. She wasn't with Lucas and she was free to go to the movies with anyone she wanted. It didn't matter how much she disliked him. She'd get to see a movie and maybe he'd buy her popcorn.

"What the hell," she said with a smirk as she stood and Felix dropped a ten dollar bill on the counter. He put his arm around her shoulders once more and she pushed him away. "Don't get too ahead of your self." And even as she said it, she knew that he already had.

……

Peyton paced Jake's living room floor silently. Jake had just finished telling her about the night before, and she wasn't thrilled. In fact, she was down right scared. Jake stood, leaning against the fireplace watching his girlfriend unsure of what he should do.

"It's okay Peyton," Jake said as he walked towards her and rubbed her shoulders. She shrugged his hand off of her and shook her head. When she turned to face him he could see the tears in her eyes. Peyton looked away, a little embarrassed with herself.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you again," Peyton whispered. Jake smiled and reached out for her again. He brought her into a hug and held her there in a firm grasp. "You take a piece of me every time you leave. And I'm not sure what I'll have left the next time."

Jake lifted her chin with his thumb and stared into her eyes. He held her gaze before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "I'm not leaving you," Jake said. "You're where I belong," he continued and then stared across the room at Jenny in her bouncer. "Her too."

Peyton turned towards Jenny and then stared at the ground. She hesitated for a moment and then pulled away from Jake. "What if Nikki is right. What if Jenny grows up to hate you? To hate us?" Peyton asked him.

He wasn't sure what to say to her. Nikki's words had replayed over and over in his mind and he still wasn't sure what to do about them. He knew that Nikki had said them to make him feel guilty and let her have visitation. And he knew that no matter what he would never be able to give her custody of their child. But even though her intentions were wrong, he couldn't help but wonder if her words were right.

Children always wanted their real mothers and fathers together. And he was sure Jenny wouldn't be the exception. He wasn't sure how Jenny would grow to feel about her birth mother, but he did know Peyton. And he knew for certain that she would be a great mother.

"Jenny will never hate you Peyton," Jake said after a few minutes.

Peyton looked back at him and then to Jenny. "Can you promise me that?"

Jake knew she was looking for answers that he wasn't sure he could give. He knew in his heart that Jenny would never be able to hate Peyton, but he still couldn't promise her something he wasn't sure he would be able to keep. He shook his head sadly and then turned back to his daughter.

"Peyton I know you're scared about the future. We all are," Jake said. "But we'll deal with that when it comes. When Jenny is older we will tell her the truth together. And then it will be her decision. But that's tomorrow. As much as I would love to flash forward ten years from now we need to live in the present. And that's here. You, Jenny and me."

She smiled slightly and reached her hand for his. Peyton ran her thumb across the top of his hand and nodded her head. As hard as letting it go was going to be, she knew he was right. After a few minutes she looked up at him and sighed. "What do you really see in the future?" He released himself from her just long enough to scoop Jenny up into his arms and turned to face her.

"You."

……

Lucas had finished practice early and headed home. He wasn't sure his mother would be home and he knew probably that Brooke would be either hanging out with Nathan and Haley or out somewhere with Sean. And as much as that angered him, he was glad he was getting the chance to go out and catch a movie.

As he entered the house he called to see if anyone was home and headed straight for the bathroom. He knew he had to meet Alexis in a half an hour and he still needed a shower after his workout.

Ten minutes later he was out of the shower and dressing when he heard a door slam shut. He pulled his jeans up and zipped them, before putting his shirt on the sink and opening the bathroom door. Lucas made his way towards Brooke's room and tapped on it gently. He made out the faint sounds of her whimpering and he called out to her. "Brooke, hey can I come in?" She said nothing so he tried the doorknob. When he realized it wasn't locked he opened the door the rest of the way and walked towards her.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

Brooke was laying in her bed in a tiny ball. She had her head on the pillow and he could tell she was trying to stop her tears from falling. He leaned down in front of her and wiped away a few loose tears that had fallen.

"What happened?"

Lucas sat down beside her and pulled her towards him. She placed her head in his lap and looked up at him. "He left," she said simply. Lucas held his breath, not sure what he was supposed to say. He ran his hands through her hair and shut his eyes. "What did I do?"

Brooke's words had brought him out of his trance. What had she done? He wasn't sure how to respond to that. She hadn't done anything. "Nothing," Lucas said. "You haven't done anything."

Brooke chuckled dryly. "Then why does everyone leave me?"

"Brooke I…" Lucas began.

Brooke shook her head no. "Lucas don't. Just please, stay with me."

He nodded his head and propped it up against the headboard. Lucas heard his cell phone ring in the other room and he knew it was probably Alexis. He was about to ask Brooke to move for a minute when she moved closer towards him. She buried herself in his arms and shut her eyes. "I just want to be able to count on someone for once."

Lucas bent down and kissed the back of her head. "You can count on me," he whispered.

TBC...

**What's next on Back to You?**

_Chapter 18- "My Greatest Gift"_

_- Charges are dropped against Keith _

_- Brooke and Lucas go bowling _

_- Thanks giving dinner at Haley and Nathan's _

_- Kelly Clarkson plays at Tric _

Love it? Hate it? Please take a minute and write down your reviews for this story. It only takes a minute and it makes me write so much faster. Well, that's a lie. I update regardless but reviews make me veeeeeeeeery happy :-) Like I said before here are my individual thank you's

**JoJoGirl**: Again, I love your reviews. You always have so much to say and I love hearing it. I wanted to do at least one scene where Felix and Lucas came to the realization that they both have/had strong feelings for Brooke. They will never really get along, but they can AGREE that Brooke is amazing. I think we all can agree with that. Sean does have strong feelings for her and I do believe that if you took Lucas out of the picture (and probably made him younger) that the two of them would work out. But this is an OTH fanfiction and I am a true Brucas fan therefor neither one of them are acceptable to me. To me his actions are justified to me because I am portraying his character to really love her. There's a 7 year age difference but she is 17/18. This isn't as if she was 12 and he was 26...so where as from a moral stand point them being together isn't exactly right...it's kind of acceptable. Kind of. And only because I am writing it the way I am :-) I think Lucas has always been portrayed as a loving person. He loves his mother, he loved Peyton, he loves Keith, he loves Haley and he is in love with Brooke. The depth of his love for his friends and family has always been shown on the show regardless of whether he liked his decisions (ie cheating with peyton). But you are right in season two they really showed his character maturing with his feelings. He loved Brooke enough to stand by and watch her pretend to be happy, and he watched her back constantly to make sure nothing would hurt her. Brooke is hiding behind her feelings for Sean and their relationship so that she doesn't have to face her feelings for Lucas. But what will happen when Sean is taken from her? She'll have to admit to herself and to others that Lucas has had her heart all along. But this wouldn't be Tree Hill without a little twist in that but that's to come. Thanks for such a great review. Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Kelz3192:** Thanks for the review. Again I really wanted to have Felix showing at least a little bit of maturity even though it'll probably last only a few days.

**OthRetard**: Thanks. I think I have gotten back into the flow of this story as well :-) I wanted the intimate moments between Sean and Brooke to on some level make her think of Lucas. The cheerful thing, the fact about weird science in the chapter or so back, etc... It all comes down to the fact that she can't get him out of her head- no matter how much she tries to be happy with someone else. And I really, really did want to update. See :-)

**L-A-C-18: **Awe :-) you're happy when I update and I am beyond happy when I get one of your reviews. I love it when someone really enjoys my story and you seem to always have something nice to say about it. I'm a little weird cause I can put Brooke with almost anyone and still be happy. Cause I love Brooke. (well minus Felix, Tim and Mouth). But Brucas will always be my favorite senerio with Brathan being my second choice. I much prefer Brathan as really good friends perhaps that is why the story is going the way it is. I am glad you are okay with her and Sean even though you want her with Lucas. I've had that opinion about Keith for a while now but I want to just say two things. Keith's done some pretty shitty things but he shows remorse and he knows when he is wrong and openly will admit when he has a problem. That makes him such a better person than Dan. Dan doesn't care who he hurts and even though he loves his family (even Lucas) he always puts himself first. I really do think that he could have gone a different way if things had been different in his past. If he had stayed with Karen I think he could have quite possibly turned out to be like Nathan was after he got with Haley. But his marriage to Deb and the choices he made changed him to become someone almost evil. I did the halloween part for two reasons, the first because I wanted to show the two of them bonding (B&L) but also because I wanted everyone to understand that this story is taken place over the entire senior year. It's not just the second week of school. They're already into the end of October and the story will eventually wrap up around prom time. As far as Nikki and Felix showing up in this chapter I wanted to add a little bit of drama and show the growth of the different storylines. Sean and Brooke both know that they are playing with fire but unfortunatly aren't really thinking about the consequences. Lucas was able to let it go for now because he wants her happy. But Nathan is her friend and is looking out for her best interest I am not too sure he is going to be that considerate towards the situation. You'll see in this chapter what I mean. Here's the next chapter and it's just a day later. Hope you enjoy.

**NateandJake**: thanks for the review

**KaraokeDiva419:** Even though this is a Brucas story there will still be a really close friendship between Nathan and Brooke. And if you are interested, I am working on a one shot peice where all the guys (well Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Felix etc...) are thinking about Brooke and realizing that they all in one way or another is attracted to, has a crush and or loves. It'll be out in a couple of days so hopefully you will look for that. And it will have Nathan realizing he is falling for Brooke ;-)

**KarahBella**: Glad you are enjoying. And Brooke is deffinitly playing with fire- which probably is part of the appeal

**DanceDude09: **We're getting closer to more Naley interaction but until then you will just have to suffer (lol) with Brucas moments. Nathan is deffinatly not going to be happy when he realizes what is going on between Sean and Brooke. He loves his brother but more importantly he wants to protect Brooke from messing up her future. Hope this chapter you like as well

**BrucasNaleyLuvr**: It would be cute to see Nathan, Felix and Lucas go up against Sean. Then he really would leave Brooke alone. And Lucas can have her and Felix can want her and Nathan can watch out for her...lol I got a little off the story...but it would have been cute. Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy

**Brucas4Ever:** Lucas should always be there for Brooke when she comes home upset. Here's to hoping :-)

**CrazyAznChik**: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Lucas and Felix getting along was something I really wanted to put into the story. They'll never be the best of friends but hopefully they'll learn to almost respect each other. ALMOST. I hope you'll enjoy your senior year. Have fun!

**MelBell1315:** thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter


	18. My Greatest Gift

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with the WB or One Tree Hill so please don't sue. All you'd get would be some dvd's and a bunch of misc. posters :-) I don't have anything to do with Kelly Clarkson, and I didn't write the song. So don't sue me over that either

**Author's Note 1: **My thank yous to everyone are at the bottom of this chapter.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- the Greatest Gift of All  
**

Two weeks had gone by since Sean had left Brooke and Tree Hill. Brooke had been dealing well with it, despite the rumors and the stares that she had gotten from the students at their high school. She had heard many stories about Sean and their relationship and even though some of them made her laugh most of them made her want to scream. One had gone around that she had been sleeping with him to raise her grade point average and ones had even gone on about the fact that she wasn't the only student.  
Life was pretty much getting back to normal for her. She had hung out with Nathan and Haley a lot and Lucas and her had definitely improved their relationship. But still, as Saturday came she stayed in her bed with the pillow over her head. She heard a tap on the door and yelled for whoever to come in.

"Rise in shine beautiful," Lucas said sitting down a tray beside her. Brooke moved the pillow to see what he had brought her and rolled her eyes. Lucas laughed at her and sat down at the end of the bed. He had a newspaper in his hands and turned to face her. "So, which movie are we going to see today Brooke? How about the new Spielberg movie."

Brooke crossed her arms and shook her head no. "I'm not up to going to the movies," she said as she picked up the bagel from her plate. "How about we call Nathan and Haley and see what they're doing."

"They called." Lucas shook his head and sighed. "They're going to go to the movies with Peyton and Jake. They invited us." Brooke stayed quiet and rolled her eyes. Lucas could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't interested in going anywhere near Peyton.

"I guess I'll just stay home."

Lucas stood up and walked towards her dresser and picked up a picture of Brooke and Peyton. He walked back towards her and sat it down on the bed. "Brooke, you know I am here for you. I said I would be, whatever you needed. But you have got to let this go. Peyton wasn't trying to hurt you. She just wanted you to be happy," Lucas said.

Brooke thought a minute and then sighed. "I'm not mad at her."

Lucas was about to say something but stopped himself. What? He was confused. Brooke had spent the last few months too angry at Peyton to talk to her and now all of a sudden she wasn't angry? What had happened? And if she wasn't mad then why wasn't she talking to her best friend? He looked up at her and waited for her to talk. She picked up the picture frame and sat it on the nightstand beside her table before looking up at him.

"I was really mad at her for keeping a secret from me again."

Lucas nodded. Peyton had been trying to do the right thing by letting him tell Brooke that she had wound up getting pulled into it and Lucas had always felt guilty for that.

"But all this stuff that's been happening had made me look at things differently," Brooke started. She held her breathe for a moment and looked over to her photo frames. "We're seniors Lucas. This time next year none of us are going to be here. And Peyton's been my best friend forever now."

He smiled. "Then why don't you talk to her?"

"That's the thing. I can't. I just think that I waited too long," Brooke explained.

"Brooke, Peyton loves you. It doesn't matter how long you've waited. When you are ready, she'll be ready to talk to you too," Lucas explained. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and laid back down in her bed. "Now get up. I have an idea about what we can do."

……

"Did you hear the news?"

Karen walked towards the counter and poured Deb a cup of coffee. A smile appeared on Karen's face and she placed the coffee back down. "The charges were dropped against Keith. I guess his lawyer convinced him to tell the truth and he told them he had been covering for someone." Deb glanced down at her coffee and then back to Karen.

"That's great. Listen Karen, I should probably head out. I promised Dan I would drive him back to the house today," Deb said. As she stood to leave, Keith and Jules entered the café.

"Hey Deb. Karen," Keith said.

Karen made her way towards Keith and ignored the fact that Jules still had his arm around her waist. She brought him into a hug and then turned towards Jules. "I am glad everything worked out. Looks like you two are alright too," Karen said. Jules nodded her head and leaned it against Keith. She was happy that Keith had been cleared.

"Why'd you confess Keith?" Deb asked.

The three adults turned to look at her, and Keith raised an eyebrow. He waited a moment and then sighed. "I wanted to protect everyone. I knew that everyone would believe me if I said I did it because of everything Dan and I have been through. To be honest I knew that it could have been any of you and I didn't want you all going to jail for something we've all thought about doing."

Jules shook her head. "You think one of us did it?" She asked.

Keith stayed quiet and looked at Karen. She rubbed her pregnant stomach and looked over at Jules. "We're all guilty of thinking it." She sent a sympathetic smile towards Keith and he offered her one back. "It could easily have been any of us. Or our children," she said as she turned towards Deb.

"Lucas…"

Karen cut him off. "Doesn't know. I figured it was your story to tell. Both him and Nathan have been really supportive for you," she explained. Keith smiled and pulled out his cell phone to call them. He excused himself, leaving the three woman standing at the counter.

"What happens next?" Jules asked as she sat down.

Karen sighed and pointed towards the door. "I guess the police will do more interviewing," she said as the women noticed the police officer standing outside talking to Andy. He looked into the café and smiled slightly at Karen. As she looked out the window she couldn't help but wonder when they were all going to be able to put this behind them.

……

"A bowling alley? Lucas I haven't bowled since I was twelve."

Lucas grinned. "Good. Then I guess I will beat you then."

He paid the cashier and walked towards their lanes. Lucas noticed a few teenagers from their high school but kept away from them. He knew that Brooke wanted to be alone and not bothered with anymore of their stories. Brooke groaned as she looked down at the shoes in her hands. "You know someone should come up with a better design pattern. Green and brown do nothing for me." She placed them on her feet and then looked back at Lucas.

"They're just shoes," he rolled his eyes. She held a hand over her heart and inhaled deeply. He chuckled and then nodded his head. "Alright. I should have known better than to come between you and shoes. But still, can we try and get past it." Brooke crossed her arms and pretended to think about it for a minute before bursting out into a laugh.

"Sure Broody. Just don't make a habit of it okay?"

Lucas held up his hand and promised. "I'll get your bowling ball," Lucas said as he walked off. Brooke fooled around with the computer screen and wrote their nicknames. Broody & Cheery. As she stared up at the television monitor she couldn't help but smile. She could remember a time where she would doodle that in the back of her notebook during a boring English class. The two names looked nice together, like they fit perfectly.

She turned to see Lucas too starting up at the television and the smile on his face proved that he was thinking the same thing. "Ready to lose Davis?" Lucas asked as he sat the two balls down. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

An hour or so later Brooke took her final shot. She threw the ball and then turned her back hoping to get at least six pins. When she heard the balls crash against the pins she turned around and squealed.

Strike.

Brooke turned towards Lucas and skipped off the lane. "I won," she announced proudly. "I won. I won. I won," she teased. After a minute he laughed and brought her into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. You won," Lucas said. "I think next time we should try playing basketball. Maybe I will have better luck with that one."

Brooke grinned. "Probably not."

As they walked towards her car she turned to face him a smile once again appearing on her face. "So Kelly Clarkson at Saturday night," she said. He nodded his head and opened the car door for her. She got inside and then continued. "We're going right?" He nodded his head and got into the passenger side of the car.

"One condition."

She looked at him and groaned. "Lucas I am not getting her autograph for you."

Lucas laughed. Truth was, he knew that Brooke had been a really big fan ever since her last concert. She had gone on and on about it for weeks and when Haley had told her that Kelly was going to be performing at Tric Brooke had just about lost it. Brooke had almost called Peyton to confirm it, but found the flyer and knew Haley wasn't just teasing her.

"If you'll be my date to Haley's thanksgiving dinner party," he explained. "She missed last year and she wants to make it up by cooking thanksgiving dinner. She's making sure everything is perfect. Mashed potato's the way Nathan likes them, pumpkin pie like the way mom use to make it for us and green beans for Uncle Keith."

Brooke's smile fell and she looked down at her lap. Holidays had never really been her thing. Sure, she loved getting presents on her birthday and always managed to wind up with several valentines but she had never gotten into the family holidays. Growing up she normally had take out on those days and her parents would be in a different city every time. It wasn't until she was 13 that she at least started spending Christmas at Peyton's. But even that was hard to see.

"It's probably a family…"

Lucas cut her off as fast as he could. He grabbed one of her hands and then waited for her to look at him. "Brooke you are part of my family okay? And you always will be," he said. She looked down at their entwined fingers and prayed for a moment that he was telling the truth.

"Okay. I'll go. Besides, I'd love to see the fireworks that I know I'm going to see," Brooke grinned. Lucas shrugged his shoulders and instantly knew she was right. Thanksgiving dinner and his family was invited. The whole family? Things were bound to go wrong.

……

"Happy Thanksgiving."

Haley opened the apartment door with a smile, despite the fact that her skirt had cranberries on it and she had managed to get flour in her already done hair. Lucas leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead and brushed past her, flopping down on the couch beside Nathan. He mumbled a hello to Nathan and Jake before Jake threw a game controller to him.

Brooke laughed, aware that her date had just left her for a game system. "Happy Thanksgiving Hales," Brooke said as she brought the girl into a hug. Haley hugged back and then headed back to the kitchen, motioning for Brooke to join her. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not Peyton would be there but decided to go anyways. When she saw the blonde propped up on the counter she walked into the room carefully.

Brooke smiled, and threw her arms around her best friend. "Happy thanksgiving P. Sawyer," Brooke said. Peyton hugged back and didn't let go. She was about to whisper something to Brooke when Brooke pulled away and smiled. "You know I couldn't stay mad at you forever. Hoe's over Bros," she said with a laugh.

"Buds over studs," Peyton said as she jumped off the counter. Brooke was about to comment on the skirt that Peyton was wearing when Deb and Karen entered the apartment. Brooke looked down at her jeans and pink shirt and sighed.

"I'm beginning to think I'm underdressed."

Karen walked over to Brooke and hugged her gently. "No you look great, that just means you can take my place with the guys for their football game," she explained. Brooke shook her head no and groaned.

"I can't play football with them! They'd hurt me," Brooke said.

Peyton stifled a laugh. "Yeah and she might break a nail."

Brooke rolled her eyes and hit her friend playfully. "Shut up or you'll be playing too!" Peyton stayed quiet and watched as Keith kissed Jules goodbye and headed for the door. He waited for the other guys who followed each one dropping a kiss on their significant other. When Lucas appeared at the kitchen door he kissed his mother on the cheek and then headed to Brooke.

"You sure you don't wanna come? You could be my cheerleader," Lucas said with a grin.

Brooke smiled. "I'll be down in a minute. But I wanna hear all the gossip first."

Lucas kissed her forehead and jogged up to meet the rest of them. When they were out of the apartment, Brooke turned towards Haley and raised an eyebrow. "Want some help tutor girl?" Haley nodded and handed her potato's to wash and then peel. When Brooke turned to Peyton, she laughed and took the bowl of potato's from her. "Something I can actually do this time?"

Haley smirked and then pointed to the shelves. "You can set the table," Haley said and Brooke nodded her head. As she took down the dishes, the front door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. "Well I guess things just got a little bit worse," Haley mumbled under her breath.

Dan entered the apartment in a wheelchair and grinned at the women. He was wearing a black suit and a red shirt underneath and had a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He handed them to Haley and a nurse appeared at the door. "Okay I can handle it from here," he snapped at her. Deb went to say something but he quickly cut her off. "What was I not invited? This is my sons apartment and it is thanksgiving time."

"No, Mr. Scott I am glad you came," Haley lied. She grabbed a vase and put the flowers in them before turning back to him. "Thank you. The flowers are wonderful," she added.

"Karen. I hear a congratulations is in order," Dan said.

Karen rubbed her hand over her stomach and nodded. She wished Andy would have stayed with her instead of going to the park with the other guys. The way Dan was looking at her made her want to disappear. Dan smirked at her uncomfortable body language.

"What's wrong? Are we not happy about it?"

Jules rolled her eyes and Deb began to speak. "Dan it's Thanksgiving. How about you just stop before you ruin it for everyone," Deb said. Dan chuckled and then turned towards the younger teenagers. He must have agreed because the subject was dropped.

"You look beautiful Brooke," Dan said as he stared at her. She shifted on her heels uncomfortably and glanced away. Brooke mumbled a thank you but was saved by Lucas appearing back at the apartment door.

"Brooke, you coming?" he said.

Brooke nodded her head and turned towards Peyton and Haley. She mouthed a sorry to them and made her escape before she still had a chance. Once outside the apartment door she turned towards Lucas with a smile and leaned into him. "You saved me back there," she said. He nodded his head and continued down to the park.

……

About two hours later, everyone was sitting around the table and watching as Haley and Nathan carried the turkey to the table. Everyone commented on how beautiful the table looked and how good the food seemed. Haley smiled and turned towards Karen. "Would you like to start?"

She nodded her head. "I'm thankful for being here with all of you and having the joy of motherhood once again."

Andy spoke next. "For becoming a father."

"For having Jake and Jenny home in Tree Hill."

Jake smiled. "For finding Peyton."

"For my family, my friends and my wife," Keith said.

Jules reached for Keith's hand and squeezed it. "For having you all in my life."

Deb knew it was her turn as she looked around the table at all of the people. She sat quietly for a moment and then sighed. "For Haley. She didn't have to do this for all of us, and she did. Thank you."

"For not being dead," Dan said with a smirk. He turned towards Keith and chuckled. Keith looked away and Deb glared at her husband. "And for knowing who really did try and kill me," he said. Everyone turned to face him with questionable faces and rolled their eyes as they waited for an answer. When none came, Brooke sat up.

"I'm thankful to be here. You guys are like the family I never had."

Lucas kissed her cheek gently and took his turn. "For Brooke being here with all of us."

"I'm just happy that we can do this without it ending in a war of words. Haley wanted to do this last year…but uh- things happened. Which is better anyways because we've all managed to get something great out of it. Stronger friendships," Nathan said as he looked at Brooke with a smile. "The truth about things," he continued as he looked at Haley. "And relationships that have come full circle."

Haley smiled. "That was nice," she whispered. She realized it was her time to talk and she turned towards her husband and looked up into his eyes. "I'm most thankful for you. You gave us a chance when maybe I didn't deserve it. I'm never letting anything happen to us again, you have my word."

……

After dinner, they were all in the living room sitting down. Dan had excused himself, followed shortly by Deb and even Karen and Andy. Keith looked around the room at the younger teens and swatted Lucas' shoulder. "I'm gonna get going, take it easy ok?" he said. Jules and Keith stood up and walked towards the door waving goodbye to everyone.

"I am so glad that's over," Brooke said after a few minutes of silence.

Everyone nodded their heads as Haley sat down on the couch and put her head into Nathan's lap. "What do you think he meant by he knows who tried to kill him?" Haley asked as she looked up at him. Nathan rolled his eyes and Lucas spoke up.

"With Dan you never know. He could just be lying."

Peyton picked up Jenny and played with her for a minute. Jake watched and then turned towards Lucas and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I kind of got the feeling he was telling the truth," Jake said. Brooke nodded her head in agreement as did Peyton.

"Then why wouldn't he say anything?" Lucas asked.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but stopped. Haley looked up at him and questioned him. "What is it?" she asked. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then turned towards Lucas.

"Do you think it's possible that he did it?"

Lucas looked at him and then turned to Brooke. He had never thought of that. But why would Dan try to kill himself? He just didn't seem like the type to do it. He loved himself too much. "I don't think…"

"Maybe he did it for the money," Brooke added.

Nathan laughed. No, there was no way that had been what had happened. He shrugged his shoulders again and then shook his head. "Nah. He didn't do it. I just wonder who did," he said.

"Did anyone invite Whitey?" Peyton asked.

Haley and Nathan both nodded their heads and Nathan sighed. "He said thank you but that he wanted to spend thanksgiving with a friend. Maybe we should make him a plate just incase," Nathan said. Lucas nodded his head and turned towards Haley.

"If you make it, I will take it to him."

……

The next evening Brooke dressed for Tric and Lucas had waited patiently in their front room. Brooke stared at herself in the mirror and smiled happily. She ran her hand down the black strapless dress and adjusted her gold bracelets. Her hair was straightened and combed down her back and her make up was done very simple. Brooke opened her bedroom door and grabbed her purse off the table.

"I'm ready Lucas," she said.

He turned to face her and held his breath. It was something that had been happening a lot since he had moved back into his house. But tonight her sparkle had come back. There was a warm look in her eyes and she smiled softly at him. She reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. "Hey, you look good Lucas."

"You too," he choked out. He wondered if she knew she was killing him. Lucas turned towards the door and motioned for them it was time to leave. When they arrived at the club, Peyton was already on stage ushering Kelly to come on stage.

"Give it up for Kelly Clarkson," Peyton yelled to the crowd. The crowd clapped loudly and Kelly took the stage.

_Is this a dream? If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like when everything's right  
I can't believe  
You found me when no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
_

Jake smiled at Peyton as they watched Kelly sing. "You are amazing. You know that right?" Jake said as she looked up at him. She raised an eye brow and he continued. "You got her here. I still can't believe you pulled it off," he finished. Peyton smiled and looked over at Brooke. She was dancing happily with Lucas and Peyton could tell she was enjoying herself. The smile on Brooke's face had proven that it had all been worth it. The endless hours of answering machines and dealing with agents had paid off. Kelly Clarkson was there, and Brooke was ecstatic. Even if she didn't know the truth.

"It was worth it. The look on Brooke's face," Peyton said pointing to her best friend. Jake grinned at his girlfriend as she leaned her head against his chest. "Especially after the whole Sean fiasco. She really liked him," Peyton whispered. Jake nodded his head and then looked back at Brooke and Lucas.

He watched the couple dance and then raised an eye brow. "Not as much as she loves Lucas."

Deep down, Peyton knew he was right. Whatever feelings Brooke had felt for Sean, would never compare to how much she loved Lucas. She remembered back to a time where she too, was convinced she had fallen for him. As she held her head against Jake's chest she wondered how she could have been so blind. There was never a comparison between the two of them and she was angry at herself for breaking her friends heart for nothing. As she watched the two, she promised herself she would never do anything to hurt Brooke again.

Jake kissed Peyton's head and stared at the stage unaware of how many changes were to come over the holiday season.

_So, here we are that's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side now everything's fine  
I can't believe  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
_

Brooke danced to the music as Lucas held her close. Her eyes were shut and she knew she was smiling. After everything that had been going on recently, she was glad that Lucas and hers friendship hadn't been hurt. She was beginning to think that maybe he had meant it when he said that she could count on him. Brooke opened her eyes and looked onto the stage, grinning at Kelly.

"Are you sure about that autograph?" Lucas joked.

Brooke smacked his shoulder and took his hand and walked towards the stage. She leaned her back into his chest and listened as the woman sung the song. There was something about the lyrics of the song that was hitting home to Brooke. Lucas and her had been through so much in such a short amount of time that she wasn't sure she'd ever understand.

She had fallen for him so hard, and then hated him so much that she never expected to talk to him, let alone dance with him. "There's a thin line between love and hate," she remembered someone telling her. She never believed that until everything had happened with Lucas. Brooke had hated him so much it had hurt. But still, somehow they had managed to get past it. They were standing side by side again.

She just hoped nothing was going to come between them again.

_And I was hiding till you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know?  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
_

_  
_"Do you miss it?" Nathan asked as he sat down at the table beside Haley. Her smile fell and she nodded her head sadly. Nathan pushed her drink towards her and took a sip of his. He stared at the stage and then back at her. "You'll be there again. I know you will be," he said.

Haley smiled. "Maybe at Tric. But I lost my chance at anything better."

"Haley one day you'll make it. And you'll do it by yourself. Chris won't have helped you, I won't have helped you," he said. Haley knew he was trying to be nice but still didn't believe him. She shook her head no and he continued. "I have faith in you Hales. I always have."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "Just don't forget about the people here okay?" he joked. She giggled and then turned towards her husband.

"I'd never forget about Lucas and Brooke!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. "What about your husband?" He whispered into her ear. She paused and then shrugged her shoulders. When she didn't say anything he looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "Well?"

"I guess him too!" Haley smiled.

TBC...

Next on Back to You:

Chapter Nineteen "Open your Eyes"

**- more Brucas :-) **

**- Peyton visits her mothers grave and has a surprise visitor**

**- Taylor visits and interrupts a romantic dinner**

**- Andy and Karen give Lucas "a talk"**

**- a kiss under the mistletoe (christmas eve) **

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Here are all the thank yous for your reviews I am so thankful for all of them. I've made it past 100 that's sooo cool! Okay well I am trying to put these chapters out a day or so apart so that we can get to the ending. Like I said I love reviews good or bad so keep them coming please :-) **_

**KaraokeDiva419**: First off! I totally understand about moving! I freaking just located like a month or so ago and that's why there was like no update from any of my stories. It sucked cause not only could I write but I couldn't get on to read anyone elses stories as well. But eventually I got back and I found a lot of reviews so I was happy :-) I hope you enjoy your new place. And I am glad you are liking the story even though you are torn between Sean and Nathan. It's funny cause you like both of them even though this is a Brucas story. There will be a few more Sean/Brooke moments and Brooke/Nathan friendship moments but the rest of the story will basiclly be Brucas.

**TeddyBear**: I am glad you love the story. Here's more :-)

**KarahBella:** Thanks :-)

**Kelz3192:** In the begining of the story I was thinking about who was going to be the one to get Sean to back down and at the time I was considering Lucas but realized if he did it then Brooke would always blame him. And then I thought maybe the girls could do it and I realized that Nathan is very protective in this story of everyone (ie "my wife" even though he was mad at Haley) and his friendship with Brooke has been growing very strong. So I knew it had to be him :-D But now Lucas can be there from now on and I don't think he'll let her down again

**OthRetard**: Yes I did want to update I couldn't resist! Another chapter :-) The story is almost over which is sad. And this chapter was sad but there will still be happy moments. The rest of the story is a bit happier. Sean just make a reappearance in a few chapters though...so look out for him :-( Thanks for the review

**JoJoGirl: **I love your reviews! So long. Yeah I wanted Lucas to be without a shirt and then something happen and boom back together but then I realized there were a few more chapters left and some issues left to address and that wouldn't work. So instead he just comforted her. I loved- loved the idea of Lucas getting ready for his date and Brooke being so upset that he just didn't care about it. BUT! Lucas (CMM) without a shirt on...yummy. Bean (lol, you're so cute) or Sooke would work out if Brooke could let go of her feelings for Lucas and the age thing. Sean really did have true feelings for her. I like Brooke/Nathan but at the same time NOTHING will compare to Brucas. So a Brathan friendship was something I could settle for. I love writing back to the reviews because I want you all to like them and when I get great reviews I feel the need to write back! Thanks for the kind review and I am glad you like the way I write Dan. He's a "semi" good bad guy who does love his family he just loves himself more! So here's the next chapter and I hope you like it :-)

**BrucasNaleyLuvr**: Glad you enjoyed it hope you like the next chapter with the bowling night.

**DanceDude09**: LoL, I guess you're gonna be mad at me with Sean reappearing in a bit. More old teacher nightmares. :-( More Brucas and Alexis and Felix coming up in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy :-)

**CCScott23:** I am so glad you're reading the story! Yeah I agree with you, Nathan probably looked hot when he shoved Sean against the lockers. I think that if they had done a scene like that in the show we would all be drooling over Nathan instead of Lucas. Yeah, I wanted Jake and Peyton to be the couple that was stable for everyone in this story. Nathan and Haley have a bit of drama coming up since they've been together without a problem for a while now. Hmm...sensing something with Alexis and Felix are you? Maybe...Maybe not. :-).

**L-A-C-18**: Wow, I really wanted to say that I loved the long review! I've told you before they're my favorites and by far your reviews always leave me smiling. I guess I should have made Sean more creepy so that you all wouldn't really like him. I am hoping that the Brucas scenes in the next few chapters will make you remember that Brooke belongs with Lucas. I am glad that Nathan protected her, but am worried about how Brooke is going to feel when she finds out. Hmm...I guess you'll have to wait and see. But I agree. Brooke has a great heart and is always thinking its constantly her fault but she's going to learn. And I think Lucas will deffintly be the one to teach her. Good! I wanted the Dan storyline to be a mystery and it is deffintly getting there. Pretty soon it will be making sense to everyone. Jake and Peyton really love each other and I wanted it to be showed in the story so that she was AWAY from Lucas where she belongs. As far as the next chapter I wanted to have it be Thanksgiving so that time had past between chapters. I wanted a musical act to be playing for this chapter so that further in the story coming up I can use it and I LOVE Kelly. I didnt see her latest tour but I saw her when she was on tour with Clay Aiken and I just love her live. Her energy was amazing! And she was so cute too. I'm glad you like her too :-)

**Brucas4Ever**: Glad you're enjoying the story.

**CrazyAznChik**: Yep more Brucas moments in that chapter but unfortunatly Sean does come back. But we'll see what happens. Nathan is very cute when he is protective of anyone including Haley. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review :-)


	19. Open Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with the WB or One Tree Hill so please don't sue. All you'd get would be some dvd's and a bunch of misc. posters :-)

**Author's Note 1: **My thank yous to everyone are at the bottom of this chapter. Also I just wanted to remind you that this story takes place after season two finale and all storylines are included EXCEPT the Peyton's new mother storyline. I really didn't want to focus on that so just pretend that never happened! Thanks :-)

**CHAPTER NINETEEN- "Open your Eyes "**

**  
**Brooke loved Christmas time. She loved the Christmas carols and the Christmas decorations, but mostly she loved the shopping. And this year there was no exception. She had been shopping for presents for months now and even though there was just three days till Christmas she was still in the mall.

Brooke moved through the crowd of people and called for Lucas. When she didn't find him she gave up and headed towards her last shop, a toy store for Jenny. "There you are," Lucas called. He grabbed her wrist to turn her around and she smiled slightly. She blushed and held up three shopping bags.

"I was trying to find you," she reasoned with him. He rolled his eyes and she shook her head no. Brooke could tell by the look on his face that he had done enough shopping for Christmas and was ready to leave. But she still needed to pick up a few things for Jenny and Lucas was going to have to wait. "I have to get some presents for Jenny," Brooke explained. "You can wait here, I don't care."

Lucas thought for a moment as he watched Brooke walk off into the store. After realizing he had been stuck in the mall for three hours and had already lost Brooke twice, he decided that letting her walk away from him again would not be a smart thing to do. "Oh no you don't," he said as he pushed past a few customers. He excused himself and grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand firmly in his own. "I have to make sure you don't spend all of your money remember?"

"But it's Christmas Lucas. Tis the season," Brooke sang jollily.

Lucas rolled his eyes. Brooke didn't need to be reminding him what time of year it was. He had loved Christmas. Lucas still remembered that when he was a little boy his mother and Keith tried to keep him believing in Santa by dressing Keith up as him. It hadn't worked, because Keith had dropped his hat to reveal darker hair and Lucas had been so upset he didn't want to celebrate Christmas.

But then Haley had told him a story of hearing reindeer on her roof and he had believed her. They were six when that had happened. And little by little every year after that, Lucas love for Christmas had disappeared. Brooke had tried her hardest to get him into the spirit, but nothing had worked. They had gone ice-skating, hung the Christmas lights at the café, and shopped for presents.

He had to hand it to her though, if anyone was able to bring him out of his grinch mood, it was her. "Okay Scrooge. It's about time I get you home," Brooke said as she handed him the last of her bags. He grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the mall exit.

"Watch where you're going," a stranger pushed past Brooke.

Lucas turned around angrily and yelled to him. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Brooke giggled and smiled up at him. "That's the spirit Luke."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and continued walking towards the car. He saw the salvation army Santa Claus standing in the cold and shoved several dollars into the tin. The man said merry Christmas, to which Lucas nodded his head. Brooke watched him with the older man and then laughed. "I guess I can't call you scrooge after all."

……

"Uh- hi mom."

Peyton wrapped her arms tightly around her body and held onto her coat. She stared at the grave and smiled slightly. Peyton let her hands fall to her side and she traced her mothers name gently. "I miss you," she whispered.

"The last time I was here, everything was really different," she said. Peyton bent down so she was kneeling on the cold ground. She wanted to be as close to her mother as was possible as she talked to her. "Things are better now. Jake's home and so is Jenny."

She shut her eyes and for a moment she envisioned her mother standing beside her smiling happily. She looked beautiful, with golden blonde hair just like her own. Her mother would wrap her arms around her and give her a loving hug. They'd talk for hours about Jake and how happy he was making her.

But as a winters breeze swept past her, she was brought back to reality. Her mother wasn't there and she was standing in a cemetery. She felt like crying but the tears wouldn't fall. "He misses you too. Sometimes I think working is just his escape from dealing with the pain."

Truth was, she missed her father too. Things had gotten better for a while, until he had been offered a job he couldn't turn down. And he had left.

"I just wanted you to know I love you," Peyton said.

Peyton heard footprints, but didn't turn around. "I told you I could do this alone Jake." She turned around and saw the man standing behind her. He smiled faintly, and then held out his arms. Peyton hugged him and let her tears fall freely.

"I love you too dad."

……

"Candles. Check."

"Flowers. Check."

"Dinner. Check."

"Music. Check."

Nathan looked around the room and smiled in satisfaction. He had never been that much of a romantic, occasional presents for Peyton on days he wasn't aloud to skip and of course marrying Haley. But Brooke had told him he needed to do something special for Haley and had even agreed to help. She had given him all the ingredients he would need for a romantic dinner and all he needed to do was pull it together. There was a knock on the door and Nathan answered it with a smile.

"Hey Haley," he said ushering her inside and taking off her jacket. "You're right on time."

She held her breath for a minute and then turned to look at Nathan.

"You did this?" Haley asked incredulously. She looked around the apartment and smiled as she saw the candles and the flowers. Running her fingers through the flower petals spread on the table, she turned to look at him. "This is amazing."

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. "I'm glad you like it. There's more," he said as he walked towards the table and lifted the top of the pan to reveal macaroni and cheese. Haley grinned.

"You, Mr. Scott are amazing."

He smiled. "Yes, and so are you."

"So…you wanna eat first or…" Nathan asked with a grin.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down to meet hers. She kissed him gently and then smiled. "Or…" she whispered. "You could dance with me."

"That could be arranged," he said as the CD player played a familiar song. They swayed to the music together, each thinking of the past year. The two had gone through so much pain to be brought back together and they both made silent promises to never let it happen again.

Even as the song came to an end, Haley stayed in Nathan's arms. "I don't deserve this," she said quietly. Tears entered her eyes and she looked up at him sadly. "After what I did…I don't deserve this."

Nathan was about to talk when the front door opened and Taylor popper her head inside. "Hey sister. Brother in law," she said with a grin. Haley turned to face Nathan and then back to her sister. "Merry Christmas."

"Taylor- what the hell are you doing here?" Haley asked.

Nathan was about to say something, when Taylor cut him off. She dropped her bags on the ground and then hugged her sister. "It's Christmas. And mom and dad told me you were back, I figured you'd want family around you. I guess you have some," she said with a smirk as she turned towards Nathan.

"I'm glad for you two," she paused a minute before bringing Nathan into a hug. "I was too much for you anyways," she whispered into his ear. Nathan pulled away from her and turned towards Haley. Maybe he was the one that didn't deserve her.

……

"_Merry Christmas to all that my dwell here, Merry Christmas if even just one_

_May the joy of the season surround you. Merry Christmas, with love." _

Brooke hummed along to her Christmas CD as she continued wrapping the presents on her bed. So far she had managed to wrap the few toys she had bought Jenny, the new skirt and matching top she had bought Haley, and a new jacket for Peyton. On the floor beside her sat presents for Jake, Nathan and Karen already wrapped. Brooke turned to the unwrapped presents and picked up the present she had picked out for Lucas.

It was a first edition of the book he had given to her when they first started to date. She couldn't help but notice how worn in the book had become and she knew that after the last year it had a sort of sentimental value to the both of them. Brooke had also picked out several other little things for him, all wrapped beside her. Inside the book, she placed a picture of the two of them and began to wrap it. She heard a knock on the door and Lucas popped his head in.

"Hey Brooke. Mom's made hot chocolate," Lucas said as Brooke shoved the present to the floor. He grinned and walked towards the bed, reaching over to grab the present. She stood up and pushed him away.

Brooke crossed her arms and stared at him. "No way mister. I can't peak, you can't peak," she said. "Now out. I'll be out in a minute," Brooke finished. She shut the door and walked back over to her bed. There was one more present left, one she had been dreading.

Brooke traced her fingers across the initials on the briefcase. She sighed, and shut her eyes for a moment, scared to let the tears fall. It was easier when people were around. She didn't feel the sadness as much. And then Lucas had been there for her, giving her the support she had needed.

_**SRA.**_

She took one last look at the initials and wrapped it in the silver wrapping paper. Brooke wrote a quick note on the tag and then placed the present with the others. Lucas knocked on the door again and Brooke walked towards it, laughing. "You never give up do you?"

"Hot chocolate," he said, handing her the mug. She took it from him and smiled gently. "Are you done, cause mom and Andy want to talk to us."

Brooke nodded sadly before turning to him in a panic. "Do you think they're kicking me out? Of course they are! There's a baby on the way," Brooke panicked. Over the last few weeks thoughts of being homeless once more were looming on her mind. Lucas wrapped his left arm around her.

"I'm sure they're not going to kick you out," Lucas offered her. Brooke raised an eye brow and sighed.

Brooke groaned. "I'm going to be homeless."

……

Lucas and Brooke sat down on the couch opposite of Karen and Andy who were both smiling nervously. Brooke sipped on her hot chocolate and Lucas reached for her hand. He squeezed it gently and then turned to his mother. "So mom, what's going on?"

Karen turned towards Andy and took a deep breath. "We've been avoiding something for a really long time now," she started. Brooke shot a dirty look at Lucas and then waited for Karen to continue. "And this house is getting awfully small. When I agreed to let Brooke move in, you were living with your father and quite honestly…I wasn't excepting to get pregnant," Karen said.

Brooke stood up and walked across the room. "I understand Karen. I'll get my things and I'll be out of here by tonight," she said.

Karen looked up at her and smiled. "No. I'm not kicking you out Brooke."

"You're not?" Brooke and Lucas asked at the same time.

Karen took Andy's hand in his and turned towards the two teenagers. "We're moving. I was going to wait to tell you after Christmas Lucas, but I figured now was as good a time as any," Karen said.

"All of us?" Brooke asked quietly.

Karen brought her into a hug and smiled warmly. "All of us."

……

"Merry Christmas Eve," Peyton said as she walked through the café doors. Haley brought her into a hug and then hugged Jake. The café was beautifully decorated, with Christmas lights and green garland placed strategically around. As Peyton glanced around she could tell that Brooke had helped everyone decorate.

Peyton smiled at Lucas. "Merry Christmas," she said. They hugged briefly and then Lucas shook Jake's hand. Lucas turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"What has you so happy?"

Peyton turned to Jake with a grin, causing Jake to laugh. "Her dad's home."

"That's great Peyton," Lucas said as he turned towards the door. Peyton looked up to see what he was looking at and saw her best friend standing in the doorway. She had her hands full with Christmas bags and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"A little help here Luke," Brooke said.

Lucas walked towards her and took the bags in his hands. He leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek and then smiled genuinely. "Merry Christmas, again." Brooke was about to say something but was interrupted by her friends giggles. She turned to face them and asked them what was wrong. The friends said nothing, but pointed towards the mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Brooke blushed.

"It is tradition," Nathan reminded them.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side. "Tradition says you're supposed to kiss me," she said. Lucas nodded his head and leaned in close to her. He closed the space between them and their lips met in an emotional kiss. Memories flooded back to them of happier times, when they were together. When they broke apart Brooke smiled sheepishly up at him. "Wow," she whispered. He nodded his head and then turned around to face his friends.

Jake patted his back. "You up to playing some basketball? The guys are at the court."

Haley smiled at the three guys and ushered them away. "Go ahead! Dinner should be ready in like an hour. It'll give us girls some time to chat," Haley said. Nathan kissed her gently on her forehead and left with the other two guys. When they were out of sight, Haley turned to face Brooke. "Well…"

Brooke sighed. "Well what?" She asked as she turned towards Peyton. "What size is Jenny?" Brooke questioned as she fingered the back of Jenny's dress as a way to change the subject. Peyton rolled her eyes and Haley groaned.

"How did it feel Brooke?"

Brooke could tell by the looks on her friends face that they weren't going to let it go. She leaned against the counter and sighed dramatically. "It felt like a kiss," Brooke shrugged her shoulders. She watched as her friends looked at each other in annoyance and smiled slightly. "It was just a kiss. A friendship kiss. So don't get any ideas," Brooke finished.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should be telling Lucas that."

"Definitely. Because the look on his face was definitely not a friendly look," Haley agreed.

Brooke stood up and walked over towards the tree, placing her presents under them. "Look. Nothing is going on between Lucas and I. We're just…" She paused. There wasn't really a word for what Lucas and her were. Granted they were friends, but their relationship meant so much more than that.

"Friends?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head yes and then sighed. "I guess so."

"Brooke we love you. But you need to open your eyes," Haley said. She turned towards where the mistletoe hung in the doorway and then back towards Brooke. "He loves you Brooke. And if you don't love him…If your heart really is with Sean- then let him go. Tell him to move on. Because leading him on is not fair."

Brooke's smile fell. "I am NOT leading him on. Like you said. We're friends." But the look on her face said otherwise. As the guys entered the café, Brooke turned towards Haley. Maybe she was right.

Lucas wrapped an arm around Brooke and smiled down at her. "What'd I miss?" Lucas asked as Brooke shook her head as a reply. He raised an eyebrow but still she said nothing. As she stared at him, she realized that perhaps Haley was right.

"Lucas…" Brooke asked, as she took his hand. "I need to talk to you."

TBC...

Up next on Back to You

Chapter 20- "Merry Christmas, With Love"

- a Brucas christmas :-)

- Christmas day for Nathan/Haley, Peyton/Jake

- a rush to the hospitial

- Sean returns

_**Authors Notes**: As always, I love your reviews. Good or Bad, please send them! _

**KarahBella:** thanks for your review, I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you enjoy this one as well.

**BrucasNaleyLuvr**: hopefully this chapter made you happy! Lots of Brucas interaction!

**Brucas4Ever:** thanks for the review. H

**KaraokeDiva419**: I'm so glad you still were able to read the last chapter and enjoyed it. Hopefully you'll still find the time for it. :-) I agree with you I dont think Brooke was really thrilled about being at a bowling alley, she just doesnt seem like the type of person who would be up for it. But I wanted her to do something fun with him to show that they are bonding. Brooke and Peyton will still have an akward scene coming up when its not rushed and they have a little bit of time to talk. that should be like in the next three chapters or so. And you'll see in this chapter, Brooke really does miss Sean. As far as who tried to kill Dan...well you'll have to wait and read :-) I have a few twists and turns that I am doing so it'll be interesting. And as far as not commenting on that part, I understand because it is my least favorite part to write. Hope unpacking isn't too difficult and that you'll still review my stories once and a while

**L-A-C-18**: I agree, the longer the review the better ;-) it lets you know where the readers head is and you can get more positive results. I'm glad you were happy I updated (and yeah, I was happy Ali did as well!) Hmm...as far as Lucas is concerned I wanted him to be there for Brooke regardless of her relationship and feelings with Sean. He screwed up and now he just has to deal with it. And yeah, most guys wouldn't. But most guys aren't Lucas (I only wish they were as cute!) And yeah, I think he learned how to treat women and how to respect people. Kieth wanted to be there for his family and sacrafice himself so that no one he cared about could be arrested. Only it didn't work because I couldn't let Keith stay in jail now could I:-) The bowling scene was strictly to show that Brooke and Lucas are spending time together and working on coming back together. I'm glad you liked the Broody and Cheery scene as well, I think that was totally cute when they did it on the show and I would love to see them do it in season three as well. Dan's a mystery. Just hopefully its one that I will let be uncovered. For some reason I am not remembering Because of you and I know after I finish typing this I am going to get my cd and listen to it so I can hear it. So yeah, I think it will probably remind me of Brooke and Lucas which will mean I will have a new favorite song. Yes, Sean will be back. But for how long? And what happens? Hmm...wait and see :-) As always you are so nice to leave me such a great review. I love it

**OTHRetard: **I am glad everyone is digging the Brucas moments. They have always been so much fun to write. And yeah, I did want to update. So here it is and hopefully you'll like it. Sean will be back but I dont want to spoil it by telling you when and why. So, did you enjoy the kiss under the mistle toe? I hope so!

**CutieRay: **It's okay. I am glad that you're still reading it :-) Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter

**DanceDude09:** I'm glad the thanksgiving part reminded you of your family. That's what I was going for. Family and friends coming together so that they could all have a semi happy meal without anyone ruining it. Dan included. Hope you enjoyed this next chapter :-)

**Kelz3192**: This is chapter 19, so there are 11 more left. And four more chapters are already written :-) I just have to send them to you. Okay so you were right! It was a Brucas kiss! yay

:-D And yeah, Brooke deffinitly would have done a victory dance.

**MyStyleIsMyOwn:** I'm glad that you've found my story and are enjoying it. Here's the latest chapter :-)

**CrazyAznChik**: Well, here's more good Brucas moments in this chapter. I'm glad its something nice to do instead of homework...I guess when Sean comes back that'll change. LoL, but this a Sean free chapter :-)

**Brucas1fanfromqc**: I am so glad you're enjoying this story! Thanks for taking the time to review. And yeah, I was going to have it be a bratan kiss, but I decided to let you all have your Brucas moment. Hope you liked it :-) I was thinking about doing a sequal to it, like with them in college or something but I am not sure about it. I dont know I guess I will see as the story continues and the reviews.


	20. Merry Christmas, with Love

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with the WB or One Tree Hill so please don't sue. All you'd get would be some dvd's and a bunch of misc. posters :-) Also the lyrics are from Christmas songs, so I didn't write them :-)

**Author's Note 1: **My thank yous to everyone are at the bottom of this chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"**Merry Christmas, with Love"**

"Lucas…" Brooke asked, as she took his hand. "I need to talk to you."

Brooke kept a hold of his hand as they walked out of the café, leaving their friends wondering what was going on. Once outside, Brooke dropped his hand and leaned against the decorated railing. She smiled slightly and then let out a little chuckle. "It's pretty cold out here," she said. Haley had been right, that she was sure of but the thought of telling Lucas the truth scared her to know end.

If she took the chance in Lucas and told him that she was in love with him, he would be able to hurt her again. And that wasn't something she was sure she'd be able to handle. But not admitting her feelings- she had decided that would have been worse. It would be better to take the chance with her heart than to have nothing to show for it.

"You want me to get your jacket?" He said, as he turned his back to her and started to walk back to the café. She pulled his arm back and shook her head no. "Okay, well what do you want to talk about?" Lucas asked her.

Brooke sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy and yet she knew it had to be done. "I've been thinking about things," Brooke started. She found herself a little self conscious as his blue eyes never left her face. This was it, the moment of truth and he was paying attention. "I've been thinking about us."

_**Us.**_

She had said it. The word sounded so foreign to her. She had only technically been an 'us' twice. Lucas had been her first and that hadn't gone too well. And when she had finally been ready to move on, she had made the mistake to do so with Felix. The thought of being with Felix in a committed relationship made her laugh. What had she been thinking? Truth was, she wasn't thinking. All she was trying to do was stop herself from feeling things for Lucas that he had obviously not felt. Until now.

Brooke was about to continue when Dan Scott came to the steps.

"Merry Christmas son," he said with a smirk.

Lucas turned to his father and his smile fell. Brooke sighed as she realized whatever she wanted to say to him, would have to wait. There was no way she would be able to go through with saying it now. "Brooke, go ahead," Lucas said as Dan walked into the café. 

"No, it's okay. We can talk about it later," Brooke smiled. "Lets get inside before they open our presents."

She didn't give him a chance to argue as she walked back into the café. Peyton and Haley looked at her with a smile and she shook her head sadly. She bent down and picked up a present, setting it in Haley's lap. "Merry Christmas Tutorgirl."

……

Jake held Jenny in his arms as he rung Peyton's doorbell. It was a little after nine in the morning when he managed to get away from his parents, only after promising that he would come back for dinner with Peyton by his side. A man appeared at the door, wearing a Christmas sweater and a bowl of pancake mix in his hands. He stepped out on the porch and smiled at Jake. "You must be Jake," Peyton's father said.

Jake nodded his head and stuck his hand out to meet the older mans. Instead of shaking Jake's hand, he brought him into a hug. "Merry Christmas," he said as he held the door open for Jake. The two walked inside and Peyton came down the stairs.

"Hi Jake," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him, and then took Jenny from him before walking towards the living room to sit down. There was a simple Christmas tree standing in the corner with presents still placed under it. Beside the couch were a few opened presents that Jake could tell were from her father.

"Merry Christmas Jenny," Peyton smiled at the baby girl. She pulled at Jenny's outfit, a red and white jumper with white stockings and a red hat. Jenny looked adorable.

Her father walked into the living room behind them with a camera in his hands. "Okay, I want to get a picture of the three of you," he said as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Dad. Can you stop already? You've been taking pictures all morning."

Larry shrugged his shoulders and motioned for them to scoot closer. "It's Christmas and I don't want to miss anything," he said."Besides, I don't have any pictures of the three of you." Peyton knew there would be no arguing with him and she sighed as she propped her head against Jake's chest. He held her tight and Jenny smiled for the camera.

"Say Santa," Larry said.

Peyton groaned. "Santa."

"Santa," Jenny gushed. "Santa. Santa. Santa," she repeated.

Peyton turned towards Jake, who was grinning from ear to ear. He kissed his daughters cheek and Peyton laughed. "This is perfect," she whispered to him and Jake nodded his head. It really was perfect.

"Hey Peyton. You're sure that Brooke's okay right? It just doesn't feel the same here without her," Larry said as he walked towards the kitchen. "This is the first Christmas she's not going to be here you know." Peyton nodded her head and smiled.

"Something tells me she's where she wants to be."

Larry looked at his young daughter, a bit confused but said nothing. Instead he headed back towards the kitchen and started to make pancakes. "Jake you're staying for breakfast right?" He yelled.

Jake turned to look at Peyton, who nodded her head. "Yes Mr. Sawyer."

"It's Larry."

He smiled as Peyton rested against him. Jenny was still on her lap, shaking a stuffed animal by it's tail. As Jake watched, he knew the following year could only get better. He'd make sure of it.

……

"Brooke, are you awake?" Lucas said as he stuck his head inside her room. Brooke had her back towards him and was talking on the phone. She turned to face him and asked him to give her a few minutes. He nodded his head and left the room, giving her some privacy.

A few minutes later, Brooke emerged from her bedroom wearing red flannel pajama's. Lucas handed her some hot chocolate and the two sat down on the couch. He flipped through the channels and saw that nothing but Christmas movies were on. When he passed "it's a wonderful life," Brooke reached out and touched him.

"Can we watch it?" She asked quietly.

He nodded his head and flipped it back before setting the remote down. Brooke leaned against him as she sipped her hot chocolate, her eyes never leaving the television. "Peyton and I use to watch this every Christmas morning." Lucas smiled, happy to hear that she was thinking about her best friend. He had been there when she had bridged the gap between them at Thanksgiving, but still couldn't help but notice the difference in their friendship. "It was tradition. And then afterwards, Larry would make us chocolate chip pancakes."

He laughed. It was such a simple tradition, but he could tell that it had meant the world to her. Lucas turned to face her. "You want me to make you some?" He asked. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and shook her head no.

"Just watch the movie with me," she asked. He agreed and she rested her head against his shoulder. As they watched the movie, Lucas couldn't help but feel happy to have her in his arms. Over the last couple of weeks there had been plenty of contact shared between the two of them, and he knew it was starting to get obvious. Everyone was noticing. He just wondered if Brooke was.

After the movie ended, Brooke turned to look at him. "Tell me one of your traditions," Brooke said. Lucas thought a minute and shrugged his shoulders. It's not that he didn't have any, but none stuck out in his head that she wouldn't already know about.

"Well there is one," Lucas remembered. "Ever since I was little, my mother and Keith taught Haley and I that we should give back. So every year, after the Christmas presents are opened, we go down and feed the homeless at the shelter."

Brooke smiled. "That's nice. What about this year?"

"We're meeting at 2," Lucas said. He turned to her. "You want to go?"

She thought a moment. Brooke had wanted to say yes, but instead she shook her head no. "You and Haley need some time alone. Besides, it'll give Nathan and I some time to talk," Brooke explained. "But maybe I'll meet you there?" She asked. He nodded his head and then looked at the Christmas tree.

There were several presents still scattered under it and he walked towards it. He picked up a small red package and handed it to her. "I saw this, and I don't know. It reminded me of you." Brooke looked down at it, a bit shocked. They had decided last night to give each other the presents with their friends and even though she had held a present to give to him today, she was still surprised he had done the same.

Brooke tore the shiny paper apart to reveal a delicate wooden jewelry box. She rubbed her fingers against it and smiled as she opened it. Inside was a blue velvet lining and there was a locket placed inside. She smiled up at him and shook her head. "It's beautiful Lucas," she whispered. "Put it on me?"

He nodded his head and she held her hair up. Lucas placed the necklace around her neck and snapped it shut. As it fell against her neck, he smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect," he grinned. Brooke's fingers held on to the locket as she jumped up from the couch. She headed into her bedroom and grabbed the package she had wrapped a few days before.

Lucas laughed. "I guess we both had surprises," he said. She nodded her head and watched as he opened the present. His finger traced the outline of the book and he smiled genuinely. "This is great Brooke, thank you." He opened it, to reveal the picture of the two of them and looked back at her. She blushed, before leaning in towards him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Broody," she whispered as she pulled away from him. There was only about an inch that separated their lips from each other as he leaned in towards her. She held her breath in anticipation and shut her eyes.

Only to be disappointed.

"Brooke, Lucas. We've got a visitor," Karen called from the other room.

Brooke pulled away and stood up. "We should really see who it is."

Lucas nodded his head and stood up, following behind her. He couldn't believe what had almost happened. And then his mother had ruined it with bad timing. As he walked into the kitchen, he reminded himself to pull her aside later that day to find out what she wanted to tell him.

……

"_These wonderful things are the things_

_we'll remember all through our lives…"_

Haley hummed along with the Christmas carol as she made her way through the kitchen. She wanted to surprise Nathan by cooking him breakfast in bed. Well, that had been the original plan. Before Taylor had dropped a glass plate causing Nathan to wake up. She giggled and apologized but Haley had been figured out.

"Morning baby," she said as she kissed Nathan gently.

He grumbled a hello and Haley handed him a cup of coffee. She smiled at his behavior as she continued to cook his bacon and eggs. Taylor stood beside Nathan as she stretched her legs. "I'm going to go for a jog, you up for it?" Taylor asked him. Haley shot her a dirty look, but Nathan shook his head.

"Ugh no. Not today. I've got a cramp," he offered. Truth was, he was lying. He didn't want to go for a jog with her because he knew her game. She would flirt with him and he would almost fall for it. He turned towards his wife and smiled gently. "Besides, it's Christmas and I want to spend it with Haley."

Haley grinned. "Bye Taylor," she said as her sister glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders and jogged out of the apartment. Nathan waited for the door to slam behind her before walking towards the bedroom. He grabbed his jacket and pulled out a small blue box covered with silver wrapping paper. Nathan sat it down on the counter in front of Haley and she turned to face him.

"What's this?" She asked. The night before he had already given her a beautiful leather bound notebook where she could write her song lyrics in and had even given her a gift certificate to buy clothes at Victoria's secret. She laughed at the thought, knowing that present was probably more for him than it was for her.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Open it and find out."

Haley wiped her hands on her apron and grabbed the present. She leaned against the counter and unwrapped the wrapping to reveal a box that only jewelry could fit into. She held her breath as she opened the box and looked up at him a bit confused. Inside was a beautiful sterling silver charm bracelet with a heart charm hanging from it.

"I decided it was about time you got an upgrade," Nathan said as he tugged at her Cracker jacks bracelet. It had been over a year ago that he had given that to her and even though she had taken it off when she had gone on tour, it had meant the world to her. Brooke had found it and brought it to New York with her as a reminder of how much Nathan had loved her. It was one of the many things that had made her realize she needed to come home. And after that, she had never taken it off.

Haley smiled sadly. "I love this bracelet," she explained to him. Nathan wasn't sure what to say. How could anyone love a bracelet that was tied together with string? "This one is so beautiful," she said as she placed the charm bracelet on her other hand. She smiled as she held up both wrists. "They're perfect."

Nathan laughed. He was sure that wasn't what he had planned, but as he saw his wife's face he knew that she was happy. And that was enough for him. "I love you Haley."

"Good, cause I love you too."

…**…**

"Then there was the year that Haley made him dress up as an elf. Do you remember that?" Karen asked Keith as she laughed. It was about noon time in her house and they had been eating lunch. Brooke was laughing at the thought of Lucas dressed in an elf costume and Lucas was groaning in embarrassment.

"Mom," Lucas pleaded.

Keith chuckled. "How about the time that Haley had convinced him to go ice-skating with her and the entire time he kept falling. He was so angry with her because Samantha Baker saw everything. Do you remember that Lucas?"

Lucas buried his head in his hands as he leaned against the table. Could it get any worse? It was Christmas and his family was sitting around telling embarrassing stories from his childhood. Brooke rubbed his back sympathetically and smiled. "Samantha Baker huh?" She giggled.

"Okay honey. Let's leave Lucas alone," Jules laughed. She leaned back in her seat and Lucas sat back up smiling happily.

He laughed as he turned to Keith and his mother. "At least someone is on my side."

"What about you Brooke? Any stories?" Karen asked.

Brooke thought a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really have any embarrassing Christmas stories. "Nothing really embarrassing. Peyton use to get so mad at me because she'd have to buy my presents Christmas day because I always found out what they were," Brooke said as she sighed.

"Found out?" Lucas questioned.

Brooke laughed. "So I would open them," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'd still act totally surprised. I can't help it! I was never good with stopping myself," Brooke reminded him.

"Lucas did the same thing when he was little," Karen added.

Keith nodded his head. "Although we never actually caught him. He'd have them wrapped back up by the time we'd come home," Keith said. Lucas turned to Brooke with a smug smile.

"The object is, not to get caught," he leaned in and whispered in her ear. She laughed and took a sip of her drink. As she stared around the table at the different people, she couldn't help but feel as if she finally fit in somewhere. His family was taking to her as if she was his girlfriend. The thought brought a smile to her face. Lucas turned to look at her and then back to his parents.

He sighed. "Mom, Jules, Keith- Brooke and I have to get ready. We sort of have plans."

Brooke nodded her head. She was happy about being able to spend a little bit of time with Nathan. Even though they had talked on the phone a few times, she couldn't help but feel as if they had drifted apart a little as the school year progressed.

"I'll see you at the shelter ma," Lucas said as he kissed her on her forehead. Karen nodded and Lucas hugged Keith. "Merry Christmas man."

Brooke headed towards her bedroom door, but Lucas grabbed her hand. "Hey Brooke," Lucas said to her. "You were going to tell me something yesterday. Remember?"

Brooke nodded her head yes and smiled. Truth was she hadn't thought about anything else. Ever since her talk with Haley she had realized that she needed to tell Lucas the truth. He needed to know that she still loved him. She looked down at the floor and then back to him. "Okay, lets sit down," Brooke said. She motioned for him to follow her into her room and they sat down at her bed.

She sighed. "Lucas we've been through a lot the last two years," she said. He nodded in agreement and she continued. "And I think we're closer than we've ever been."

Lucas agreed and heard the doorbell. He looked over his shoulder but then back to her and rolled his eyes. "Ignore it. It's probably just Andy," he said with a shrug. She was about to start and got cut off by Keith yelling for Brooke.

"Brooke, someone's here for you," he yelled from the other room.

Brooke looked at Lucas and stood up. "It's probably Nathan. I'll just tell him to wait and I'll be right back okay?" Brooke said with a smile. Lucas nodded his head and watched as Brooke left the room.

She made her way into the front room and was surprised to not see Nathan standing in the doorway. "Sean…"

Lucas wanted to talk to Nathan, so he made his way towards the living room as well. "Hey Nate, did Haley tell you when she was leaving?" As he looked up, he wasn't sure what to say.

……

Karen walked to the front door with Keith following behind. In her arms she carried a turkey and Keith was carrying bags of groceries as well. Her hands were so full that she must have missed a patch of ice on the stairs and she landed on her butt.

"Oh my God! Karen are you okay? Lucas!" Andy asked as he dropped the bags to the ground and rushed towards his friend. She was holding her stomach, and she looked up to him. Karen reached her hand for his and he gently pulled her up.

Karen held onto the porch rail. "Yeah, I think I'm okay."

Jules and Lucas rushed towards the door. "What happened? Are you okay mom?" he asked as he put his hand on her back.

"I'm okay," she replied shakily.

Keith shook his head no and turned towards Jules. "I think we should take her to the hospital. With the baby, she needs to be seen." Karen started to protest, but Keith shook his head. "I'm not hearing it Karen. You just fell. You need to see a doctor."

"He's right mom. I'll go with you," Lucas said.

Karen shook her head no and turned to him. "Fine. I'll go. I'll call Andy. You need to go to the shelter with Haley. Keith and Jules can drop me off," she said, turning towards Keith to make sure it was okay. He nodded his head softly and she turned back towards Lucas. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll just go and get checked up. I love you," Karen said as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"And tell Brooke I'll see her later tonight," Karen added as she got into Keith's car. Lucas took one look back at the house and sighed. He knew he couldn't go back in there. The idea of seeing Brooke with Sean was killing him, and he could only imagine what was going on.

……

"Sean…" Brooke said as she walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around him gently and hugged him. "Merry Christmas."

Sean smiled. "Merry Christmas to you."

Brooke pulled away from him and walked towards the couch. She sat down and he followed behind her. Brooke wasn't sure what to say or even how to react to him being in her house. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

His smile fell and she looked towards the door. "I could go…"

But Brooke cut him off. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean- I saw your apartment and you pretty much took everything and left."

"It's Christmas and I missed you," Sean admitted honestly.

She blushed, but kept her eyes on the floor. Sean being here wasn't something she had been expecting. Her and Lucas had come so close to being what they once were, and she knew that with Sean back in town that would be out of the question. "I missed you too. I even got you a present," she said, pointing towards the tree.

"I got you one too. It's in the car." he said with a smile.

Brooke sighed. "How long are you here for?"

"Just two days," he replied. "I'd really like to take you out for dinner or something."

She glanced up at him and bit her lip. "I'm not sure…"

"Look Brooke, I know I screwed up by leaving," Sean took a hold of her hand. "But I was trying to protect you. After what Lucas and Nathan said to me, I didn't want to do anything to hurt you." Brooke nodded her head. She understood.

Wait.

Did he just say Nathan?

TBC...

Up next on Back to You:

_**Authors Notes**: As always, I appreciate your reviews. Good or bad, I wanna know. So please, just take the time to send one. _

**OTHRETARD: **LoL, I always love your reviews. I am so going to miss them when this story is over! (Hopefully you'll like the other stories as well) Umm...you're probably hating me right now after that Brucas scene. It sucked, everytime Brooke went to tell Lucas something she was interrupted. And then Sean came back... Uh oh! What happens next? Hmm...well hopefully you'll still want to read it. It wasn't ten minutes after but I did have an update for you the next day. Yay me! Hope you enjoyed it :-)

**CutieRay:** No not mad! lol, I am glad to see you're still interested. hope you liked the last chapter :-)

**Kelz3192:** okay, so I am not trying to kill you. lol, but I am glad you're loving the story still. More Brucas ahead even though it might not seem like it. hope you enjoy :-)

**Bridgend**: oh, I am so glad you reviewed my story :-) It's always nice to see a new person reviewing. Glad you are enjoying the story and hope you liked the return of Sean. He's here for a few more chapters. Enjoy

**DanceDude09**: lol, you're so cute. I hate Sean too for messing with Brucas. But hopefully it'll be alright in the end

**KarahBella: **thanks for your review :-)

**Brucas1fanfromqc**: I hoped you enjoyed the Brucas christmas. There was plenty of moments for the two of them but she still wasnt able to tell Lucas how she felt. Peyton was deffinitly happy to see her father but I am not sure that Taylor will have such a warm welcome.

**Brucas4Ever**: Glad you're still enjoying the story

**L-A-C-18**: You're reviews are always so flattering. Lucas is deffinitly taking advantage of being Brooke's "shopping" buddy, he takes whatever physicial contact he can get! I put the Peyton's father storyline into the mix because the story has so far been easy for her. I mean granted Brooke has been angry with her but others than that she's had it easy. Jake came home in the first couple of chapters. You know I had to throw her a little peice of her own drama and the whole drug storyline is another story, another time. Plus this chapter was around Christmas and I am almost positive that if they actually EVER decided to do a christmas episode that Peyton really would visit her mothers grave. The father is home but how will he react to Peyton and Jake's growing relationship? Hmm... the next few chapters will tell. I actually wrote the scene where Peyton was talking to her father at the grave but decided that since this was ultimately a Brucas story I didn't have to include it. I was thinking about putting it on fanforum anyway a sort of one shot...so I don't know. I might just erase it and let that be that :-) Basiclly the Naley scene was along the same lines, although I did make it to reveal that even though I am not showing them bonding in EVERY single chapter, Brooke and Nathan have become really close friends. Brooke will be finding out that Nathan was the reason Sean left very soon so lets just hope that she doesn't cross him out of her life the way she tried to with Peyton. Haley does have a LONG while before I will forgive her for what she has done to Nathan but at the same time she is trying her hardest to make it work. She does love him, after all on the show she did come home and in this story she did turn down Chris. So I am so glad you're liking my Brucas moments! I wanted to make them tender and sweet but at the same time still flirtatious and sexy. Hopefully I am doing a good job? As far as Haley trying to talk with Brooke at the cafe I don't think she was trying to be mean just trying to save Lucas from heartache. If you're not back before my next update I do miss you! And hopefully you will continue to review as soon as it is up and running again.

**JiffyLube**: I am so glad you're enjoying the story. Hopefully it will continue to be a great mix between the three couples.

**JoJoGirl: **I'm glad you're in the spirit for Christmas, sorry its a little early. I just wanted to progress the story further to show that time has past. I agree Brooke and Karen have a lot in common and their relationship on the show is something I would like to see progress. They'd be cute as mother in law and daughter in law. :-) And hopefully Sean's return will make Brucas realize they're supposed to be together. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :-)


	21. The World Around Us

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with the WB or One Tree Hill so please don't sue. All you'd get would be some dvd's and a bunch of misc. posters :-)

**Author's Note 1: **I just wanted to say sorry for the lack of updates in this story. I had several chapters written and then made the mistake of letting my neice get onto the computer without them being saved. So I had to rewrite three chapters and I personally think I did a better job this time around. Hopefully you do too :-) I just wanted to say once again thank you so much to** Amanda **(othretard) for sending me the email. Yes, I am okay and I promise this story will be updated regularly again :-) it's almost over! You're the greatest :-) I also wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You all are so sweet! I had personal thank yous but they got erased as well so I am just going to say a quick one this time to **KaraokeDiva419**, **Bridgend, Kelz3192**, **JeytonLover, Brucas4ever, DanceDude09 **and especially **L-A-C-18 **and** OTHRetard **for always having such great reviews for me. And the italics are flashbacks

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- The World Around Us**

Lucas walked towards the empty chair and sat down. He had been at the shelter for over three hours already and was exhausted. Between worrying over his mother and Brooke, he was driving himself insane. He stared down at his feet and kicked the soda can. What the hell was he going to do?

Haley pulled the white apron off and made her way towards him. She smiled sadly as she rubbed her hands gently across his shoulders. "You're mom is going to be okay Lucas," Haley said.

Lucas nodded his head but didn't look up at her.

"So is Brooke."

Brooke's name caused Lucas to glance up and catch his best friends stare. The last year had been so crazy and their friendship had paid the price. But one look at Haley and Lucas knew she was there for him. And she always would be. "I just got her back Hales," he explained. The words weren't coming to him as he placed his head in his hands. He could feel himself choking up and he knew that he couldn't take anymore. Haley leaned down in front of him and took her hands in his.

"She loves you Lucas."

Haley's words were simple and yet meant the world to him. But they were just words. And at that very moment, Sean was probably professing his love to Brooke. Perhaps she had done so already. And if that was the case, he would have to be okay with it. But there was a tiny part of him that was holding onto Brooke's actions the last few weeks. He could have sworn she was beginning to love him again.

Could Sean really change that?

"Does she? Or is she just using me."

He knew even as he said the words that they couldn't be true. Brooke wasn't the malicious type. She was loving and honest and most of all she didn't play games. Her heart had been broken, by him no less and she swore never to let anyone feel that type of pain again.

Haley held her breath for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she's turning Sean down as we speak," Haley offered. Lucas rolled his eyes and chuckled despite everything.

"I don't think so."

Haley raised an eyebrow. "You never know, especially with Brooke."

……

Knock.

Knock.

Brooke angrily slammed her hand against the door waiting for Nathan to appear. When he didn't come, she grabbed the door knob and turned it. "Nathan, get the hell out here right now!" She screamed as she walked into the apartment and slammed the door behind her. After several minutes, Nathan appeared wearing nothing but a towel.

He grinned from ear to ear and was about to say something, but Brooke walked towards him raising her hands in a motion to tell him to stop. "I don't think you're funny Nathan. You're just like them! We were friends Nathan. I trusted you," Brooke said. The anger in her voice had been replaced by disappointment as she backed away back towards the door. "I needed you," she whispered.

"You can still trust me Brooke," Nathan said. He walked towards her but Brooke backed away further. She shook her head no and Nathan sighed. "I had to do it. I knew you weren't going to understand that's why I didn't tell you. But Sean- he's a creep."

Brooke laughed. "A creep? You don't even know him!"

"I don't have to," Nathan raised his voice as he spoke. "You're 17 Brooke. You're not even legally an adult and he's a teacher for shits sake! A teacher."

Brooke glanced down at the floor in embarrassment. He had been a teacher, but their relationship wasn't something unhealthy and immoral as he was making it sound. Their relationship was different from others, but that didn't mean it was bad. They were comfortable with each other and Sean treated her right. He respected her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

He was safe.

"It's my life," Brooke reminded him.

Nathan nodded his head. "Yes it is your life. And as your FRIEND I am not going to stand by and watch you fuck it up."

Brooke walked towards him and stared him dead in the eyes. "Do me a favor? And forget we're friends," Brooke said angrily. And with a slam of the door, she was gone from his sight.

He stayed their motionless for a few seconds, before grabbing a sweat suit and running out the door towards her. Nathan didn't make it that far, just to the end of the steps. Brooke was on the bottom step and her head was buried between her hands. He could hear the faint sounds of sobbing as he took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"Why'd he come back?" She whispered as she looked up at Nathan.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know," he replied. Brooke stayed quiet for a few minutes before wiping under her eyes for any makeup that had decided to run. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to Nathan.

"Everything was getting better," Brooke sighed. "I finally forgave Peyton and Lucas and I were becoming closer than ever. I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do anymore."

Nathan nodded his head in understanding. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I don't want to hurt him. Or Lucas for that matter," Brooke explained. "It's just when he showed up, I was getting ready to tell Lucas how I felt about him."

Nathan turned to her, a bit shocked. When had she decided to tell Lucas the truth? Where had he been? He looked down at her and rubbed her back gently. "Well then you have to tell him."

"I can't."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell not? You love Lucas, you always have. So why be with Sean?"

……

Peyton glanced down at the envelope in her hands and sighed. This was it, a moment of truth for her. Inside the envelope would hold the fate of her future. It would tell her whether or not she had gotten into her 'reach' school or whether she was destined for a community college somewhere around tree hill. It was her chance to go to New York, to do something for herself that she has wanted to do all her life. It also meant whether or not Jake and her would be together.

She thought back over her relationship to Jake, and how she instantly felt connected to him and Jenny. They had become so important to her that she wasn't sure what she would do without them. Jake had been the one to leave several times and every time when he came back he told her it would be the last.

But if she moved to New York, it would be final. She'd go to school and sometime, somewhere Jake would move on. And then there was her dad. He was home now and even though she wasn't sure how long he would stay, she knew she was all he had left.

Sighing, she slipped the envelope into her dresser drawer between pages in her sketchbook. She knew she would eventually open it, but it wasn't the time. Peyton sat back in her seat and stared at her sketch on the desk. It was a small portrait of Jenny dressed in her Christmas best. She had drawn it for Jake and was waiting to give it to him on New Years. The phone rang and she answered it with a sigh. "Hello."

"Hey beautiful," Jake said.

Peyton smiled. "Hey yourself."

"I was thinking about picking up pizza and a movie, you interested?"

Peyton tapped her fingers against the desk and sighed into the phone. "I guess."

"Okay. Be there in an hour. What kind of pizza would your dad want?"

She thought a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Pepperoni and bacon."

"Alright. Love you."

Peyton hung up the phone and placed it on the desk in front of her. She could hear her dad moving downstairs and she knew it was no or never. Deciding she couldn't wait any longer, she opened the drawer and pulled the letter back out.

As she counted to ten, she took a deep breath and opened the envelope. A smile instantly spread across her face. As she read the letter she realized that she had been excepted and all her dreams that she had always had for herself were suddenly within her reach.

……

Brooke pulled her car to a stop and turned her engine off. She took a quick look in the mirror and placed her head back against the seat. Sean had asked her to meet him at his hotel room and even though she had agreed to it, she couldn't help but notice how nervous she was.

What was he expecting from her?

What did he want?

She looked down at her outfit and wondered if it was the right choice. Brooke had chosen a burgundy turtleneck sweater and black pants with matching boots. It was a lot more conservative than he was use to her dressing, but she didn't care. She took a deep breath and exited the car.

Knock.

Knock.

Brooke had only been there a few moments before Sean answered the door and pulled her inside. She glanced around the room and noticed a swim suit on the bed. He had a pair of swimming trunks on and a bottle of wine in his hands. Sean smiled at her and tilted his head down to place a quick kiss on her lips. "I thought we could take advantage of the indoor swimming pool," he said.

She nodded her head sadly and took the bathing suit in her hands. As she walked towards the bathroom to change, thoughts of what she and Nathan had talked about entered her mind once more.

"_I do love Lucas, but that doesn't change that fact that I have feelings for Sean."_

_Nathan nodded his head. "But are they stronger than your feelings for Luke?"_

"_I didn't think so. But Sean came back for me. He wants to be with me," Brooke explained. _

_Nathan rolled his eyes. "And Lucas doesn't? He's been in love with you for over a year. Doesn't that count for anything?"_

As she changed into the purple bikini, she pulled a hotel towel around her and headed out of the room. It was one of the first times that she had actually found herself feeling shy and she wasn't sure why. "You ready?"

Sean nodded his head and then grabbed a hold of her hand. "Before I forget," he said as he handed her a box and she smiled at him slightly. She opened it cautiously and lifted the paper to reveal a gold necklace with the letter "B' on it. She smiled and shut the box. "You're not going to put it on?"

Brooke rubbed her fingers gently on the locket around her neck. Lucas had just given it to her, and she didn't want to take it off. It was the best gift anyone had given her and now she had to choose between the two. She held her breath for a moment and nodded her head. "Can you put it on me?" She said as she pulled the locket off. Brooke placed the locket in her jeans pocket and waited until Sean had clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Perfect," he said.

Brooke instantly remembered that Lucas too, had said the same thing. She shut her eyes and nodded her head sadly. "Lets go," Brooke said as she took his hand in his. They walked quietly to the indoor pool and Brooke glanced around the empty area. There was fake palm trees and Christmas lights wrapped around them and Brooke laughed quietly at the tackiness of it. She watched as Sean jumped into the pool and stared up at her.

"What are you waiting for?" Sean asked.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and dropped the towel. She stood still for a moment and walked towards the ladder to get inside the pool. As she took the final step, Sean swam towards her and pulled her into his arms. "I've missed you," he whispered before leaning in and bringing her into a deep kiss. She pulled away gently and then smiled.

"I missed you too."

Brooke pushed Sean under the water and Sean came up laughing. "You're gonna get it," Sean said as he tried to push her down. She giggled as she squirmed herself away from him and swam towards the steps. "That's not fair."

"Yeah it is," Brooke said. They were about three feet away from each other when Brooke put her hands up, signaling a truce. She smiled as he swam towards her and pulled her towards him. "We should probably get out," Brooke said. She pointed towards two shadows walking towards the area and Sean shrugged his shoulders.

He leaned in closer to her. "Or we could get in the jacuzzi," he whispered. Brooke sighed and shook her head no. She wasn't sure why she had said no, she was always up for a night in the jacuzzi. But being there with him, something seemed wrong. "Or not," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the water. He wrapped the towel around her and tried his best to dry her off.

"Thanks," she whispered as they walked towards the hotel room, oblivious to the couple that was entering the pool. Sean wrapped his arm around Brooke and pulled her towards him as he placed the key in the hotel door. She entered the room first and Sean shut the door behind them.

……

"Do you know them?"

Felix turned around to face her and nodded his head. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled off his shirt. "You coming? You can't go skinny dipping in clothes you know," he said as he pulled his shorts off and jumped into the pool. "Alexis- get in here!"

Alexis sighed and pulled off her shirt. He watched as she fully undressed herself and jumped in the water. All thoughts of Brooke went out the window as Alexis swam next to him and he pulled her into a kiss. As he deepened the kiss with Alexis, he couldn't help but notice the light in the hotel room Brooke had been in, switched off.

TBC...

_**Authors Notes**: As always, I appreciate your reviews. Good or bad, I wanna know. So please, just take the time to send one. _

_**Up next on Back to You:**_

_**- A thunderstorm on New Years Eve traps the teenagers at Tric **_

_**- Alexis and Felix's secret is exposed**_

_**- Felix blurts out something that can jepordize Brooke's relationship with Lucas **_

_**- Brooke once again misunderstands something between Peyton and Lucas**_

_**- Nathan tells Haley he thinks they need a divorce **_


	22. Lightening Strikes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with the WB or One Tree Hill so please don't sue. All you'd get would be some dvd's and a bunch of misc. posters :-)

**Author's Note**: As in most of the chapters my longer reviews are at the bottom, but I just wanted to say a special thank you for Amanda once again (**Othretard**) for sending an email regarding the story. Also to Laurie (**Buffyevil**) who is the Haley to my Brooke- I hope you follow me :-)

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- **

**Lightening Strikes when the Truth Comes Out **

Peyton walked into Tric and sighed as she looked around. It was New Years Eve, and with Karen's accident they had decided not to open Tric or the cafe. There were parties all over town, but she and her friends had decided to throw a small party for themselves. Only no one had showed up yet. She looked at the counter and saw that Deb had already laid out the sodas and plastic cups and even had chips sitting in bowls.

She pulled out the case of CDs from her bag and walked over towards the DJ system, turning one on. Peyton found herself lost in the music and was startled when someone reached out and touched her shoulder. "Jesus Nate!" She said as she placed her hand over her chest and felt her heart beat rapidly.

He laughed and plopped down two bags on the floor. "What the hell is all of that?" Peyton asked as she rummaged through the bags. She saw bags of chips and party mix and rolled her eyes. "No pizza?"

"Luke's bringing it."

He pulled his jacket off and sat it down on the chair beside him. "So what's up with you Peyton? We never talk anymore," Nathan asked. Peyton shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow.

"And you're starting to care?"

Nathan chuckled. "I do care about you Peyton. You're a good friend to everyone and I want you to be happy," he explained.

She nodded her head and smiled slightly. "I am happy," she said as she tucked a curl behind her ear and then broke out into a wide grin. "I was going to wait until everyone was here but I just want to tell someone so bad! I got accepted to the college in New York."

Nathan smiled as he brought her into a hug. "I am so proud of you Peyton. I knew you could do it." He held her close for a moment and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. A few years ago he wouldn't have ever considered kissing her there. Their relationship had changed so much over the years and he was happy to know that they still cared for one another. After everything.

"Thanks Nathan. That means a lot to me," Peyton said as she backed away. She looked towards the door as Jake entered and she rushed towards him. "Hey there," she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. "I missed you."

"Me too." Jake whispered as they broke apart. He turned towards Nathan and patted his back. "Hey Nate. Where's Haley?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure where she was. The café was closed for the day and he hadn't seen her since that morning. Just as he was about to say something, he was cut off by the sounds of laughter. The three friends turned to the doors and saw Haley and Brooke enter, Brooke's arm wrapped around Haley's shoulder.

"So I kidnap Tutor wife for the day to go shopping and what do you think happens? She out shops me. ME. Can you believe that?" Brooke said placing her bags on the ground. She smiled at Nathan and then giggled. "I guess you probably didn't want to know that."

Nathan shook his head no and rolled his eyes. Brooke's influence on his wife was getting worse. But as he watched the two of them, he realized that there was nothing he could do to stop it. He really didn't want to. Their friendship was complex and no one really understood how they got along but somehow they managed to work. Somehow they balanced each other out.

"I bought you something," Haley said as she reached up and kissed her husband on the lips gently. He sighed. "I'll wear it for you tonight."

Brooke turned to him. "Hey Nate. You must be pretty happy that Haley decided to stay this time."

Nathan turned towards her and gave her a confused look. Haley looked at her and shook her head no, silently hoping she would know not to go any further. "Stay this time?" He asked.

"Yeah you know? From the tour? Hales why are you giving me that… Oh. Umm… The tour to Charleston? The one to look at all the preppy schools," Brooke chuckled nervously. She shot an apologetic glance towards Haley, who smiled slightly and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Haley shook her head at Brooke and excused her friends little burst. "It's okay. Nathan maybe we should talk," Haley said as she looked at her husband. She could see the anger on his face and then noticed as it disappeared. And once again his face was full of sadness. She sighed as he pointed to an empty table. He walked towards it and Haley followed behind slowly. She looked one last time at Brooke, who smiled sympathetically.

What the hell was she gonna say?

…**…**

"Damn! It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Lucas said as he slammed the door behind him. Brooke walked towards him and took the pizza and peeked inside. She smiled in satisfaction and placed the pizza on the counter.

Brooke grinned as she turned back towards Lucas. "Umm Broody- you're a little wet." She smacked at his jacket and he rolled his eyes.

"Great way to state the obvious Brooke."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought you'd wanna know. Isn't this great? Just the six of us hanging out. No parents, no drama, and most importantly- no outsiders."

Peyton pointed towards the door and shook her head in disgust. "I think you spoke too soon."

Brooke looked at Felix and Alexis and sighed. She threw herself in the seat and rolled her eyes. "I need to work on that. Really I do." Brooke said as Peyton laughed at her friend. "Why are you here Felix?"

Felix looked at Alexis for an answer. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say but he knew he had to say something. "Well the rain is pouring so hard I could barely see where I was driving. I saw the lights were on here and I knew that at least it would be a place to stay until the storm passes," he explained. That covered him and as far as he was concerned, that's all that mattered.

"And you?" Brooke asked, she could hear the jealousy in her voice and instantly tried to hide it. Who was this girl anyway? Brooke had seen Lucas talk to her several times and knew that she had worked at the café. She watched as Lucas smiled at Alexis and she rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed at her getting his attention.

Alexis gave Felix a dirty look before shrugging her shoulders. "I just was passing by and saw Lucas's car in the parking lot." She turned to Felix, smirking slightly. His smile faded as he pretended not to care. "Happy New Years Eve Luke," she said hugging him.

Brooke and Felix both watched as she hugged him and both looked away, pretending not to care. "Want something to drink Lucas?" Brooke asked, as she pointed towards the soda. Lucas nodded and Brooke walked towards the counter. She poured him a glass and handed it to him as he approached the bar.

"You look good tonight Brooke."

He sat down beside her and she smiled genuinely at him. "You too."

"Christmas present?" He gestured towards the necklace and she held it within her fingers. She shut her eyes for a moment before shaking her head no. Brooke wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, and regretted not slipping his locket back on.

"I've had it forever."

Brooke lied. She could tell Lucas believed her and she felt bad for lying to him. But what was she supposed to do? She knew her friends would be mad at her if they had found out she lied to him, but she knew that was the only thing she could say. If she told him the truth- she'd hurt his feelings. And that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"What's going on there?" Lucas asked, gesturing towards Nathan and Haley. Brooke looked down at the floor and sighed. She felt so guilty over betraying her friends confidence. Brooke didn't know that Haley hadn't told Nathan. It was a big deal and Brooke couldn't believe that she hadn't told him. Deciding that she needed to do something to stop a potential fight, she grabbed a corona and walked towards the middle of the club. She took a sip and called her friends over.

"I've been thinking. We're stuck here and we should come up with something to do," Brooke said. Her friends agreed and Brooke continued. "So we should play a game." Nathan and Peyton both groaned and Lucas shook his head no.

Nathan held back a chuckle and turned to his friend. "Brooke I appreciate you trying to liven up this party but knowing your track record with games…I don't think it's a good idea," he said.

"Well we have to do something. So 'I never' anybody?"

Her friends shook their heads no with a groan.

"Truth or dare?"

Again her friends said no.

"How about just truth?" Jake asked helpfully. Peyton hit him in his shoulder playfully and rolled her eyes. Leave it to her boyfriend to go along with Brooke and her ridiculous games.

"Don't encourage her!"

Brooke clapped her hands together in delight and smiled up at him. "Thanks Jake!" She said. She looked around the room at her friends faces and knew that non of them really wanted to play. But it was New Years Eve and they were pretty much stuck in Tric until the storm passed. And from the sound of the thunder and rain coming down outside, she didn't think that would be anytime soon. "You can start."

"Lucas," Jake said. He paused for a moment and then pulled a chair to sit down. "If you were stuck on a deserted island and could only bring three people, who would they be?"

Lucas held his breath and looked down at the floor. He looked back up at Jake, who was grinning and then to Brooke. Brooke sat down on the chair next to him and waited for his response. He hesitated for a moment and then turned towards Haley. "Uh…I guess my mom, Haley and uh…Brooke."

Lucas shifted uncomfortably and his seat and ignored the looks coming from Brooke. He could see in the corner of his eye that she was smiling and her cheeks were reddened. The thought made him smile a bit before turning to Nathan. "Nathan."

"What do you regret most in your life?"

Nathan thought for a minute and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I regret not knowing you growing up. We wasted a lot of time and who knows, I could have been with Haley the whole time." Haley reached over and squeezed his hand before he continued. "Peyton. Name three things you love to do."

"Draw, spend time with you guys and play with Jenny." Peyton's question was easy and Nathan was satisfied with her answer. Peyton looked at Brooke and thought a moment, before turning to Alexis. "Who was the last person you kissed?"

Alexis turned red. "Felix," she replied softly. Only Brooke heard her, who let out a laugh. "Felix. Under the mistletoe," Alexis replied once again. She crossed her fingers under the table and looked at Haley. "Three things you want to have accomplished before you die."

"Record a CD," Haley said with a smile. Thoughts ran through her mind about going on tour and furthering her dream of being on the stage but she quickly dismissed them. "Renewing my vows and I guess having a baby." Nathan's smile fell from his face and panic rushed through him.

Baby?

Haley laughed and patted his leg. "Not anytime soon! Just things I want. Eventually," she explained to him. Nathan's worry was eased as she continued. "Felix," Haley started. She wasn't sure what she was going to ask him and really had no interest in what he would answer. "If you could kiss anyone in this room without any repercussions, who would it be?"

"That's easy. Brooke," Felix said. His lips formed into a smile as Brooke glared at him. Beside him, Alexis looked anywhere but at him. When Brooke turned to see the girls reaction, she noticed the hurt in her eyes. Brooke smiled slightly, knowing that there was more going on between the two of them then either wanted to admit. "So Brooke, when was the last time you had sex?"

A part of her couldn't believe he would ask such a personal question. But, that had been the game and she had initiated it. And it was Felix. She glanced around the room and saw that everyone was waiting for her answer, especially Lucas. He held her gaze for a

moment, before turning away and staring at the window. Brooke took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders.

"You."

Felix grinned. "Your turn."

Brooke rolled her eyes and then turned towards Jake. "What's your deepest fear?" She asked him. As he looked at her, his fingers grabbed a hold of Peyton's and he held her hand tight.

"Losing Peyton."

……

"Haley, I think we really need to talk," Nathan said about an hour or so later. It was 10:00 and they had an hour before midnight. He knew he needed to say what was on his mind before the new year started and before he chickened out. Haley looked towards Brooke, silently pleading for her friend to come up with yet another distraction, but it went unnoticed.

Haley sighed and shook her head in agreement. "Okay. What's up?"

Nathan leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "Were you going to tell me?" He finally asked. Haley looked up from her hands and nodded her head sadly. "When? In ten years when we're getting a divorce because you resent me?"

"I could never resent you Nathan," Haley said as she reached across the table. She motioned for him to give her his hand and he did so. Haley rubbed her fingers on the outer side of his ring and smiled slightly. "You're my husband. I wasn't going to let what happened last year, happen again. I love you too much to lose you."

Nathan shook his head. The love they had for each other was obvious. But they were teenagers, who had rushed into things before they had even thought them through. There were things they had both wanted out of life and Nathan wasn't sure they'd ever be able to achieve them together. "By keeping secrets you're going to lose me."

"I didn't to hurt you."

Nathan pulled his hand away from her and looked into her eyes. "If it wasn't for me, would you go?"

"I'm not answering that."

Nathan asked her again. "Would you have gone?"

'Yes," Haley whispered. "But you are here. And I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

Nathan thought for a moment and then stood up. "I think we made a mistake," he said. He pushed the chair under the table and she looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. She shook her head no and questioned him.

"What do you mean?" she asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

Nathan shut his eyes for a minute before responding.

"I think we need a divorce."

Haley was about to say something when the power in the building went out. She heard a shriek come from Brooke as she glanced around the room, hoping for the power to come back on.

……

"Luke, where are you?" Brooke called out. She reached her arms out for him and felt a hand grab a hold of hers.

Lucas squeezed it gently. "I'm right here."

"Do you have any flashlights?" Jake asked.

Lucas tried to let go of Brooke . "I'll be right back," he said to her. She reluctantly let go of his hand. "Nate, you wanna come and help?"

After a few minutes of waiting, Lucas emerged with one flashlight and a few smaller candles. Nathan had managed to find a pack of matches behind the bar and lit the three candles. Sitting them down on the bar he watched as Brooke walked towards him. "Thank God," she said before sitting down.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Alexis?" Peyton asked as she looked around the room at her friends. Haley had made her way to the bar as well and took the seat next to Brooke, avoiding Nathan's stares.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I'll go look for her."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and jumped off the barstool. "I'll go with you," she said. She grabbed a hold of the flashlight and walked towards Lucas, linking her arm with his.

"She probably went into the storage area to look for some flashlights."

……

"Brooke?" Alexis questioned Felix. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "BROOKE? As in your ex girlfriend? You're kidding me right?" Alexis couldn't help but feel hurt by his words. They had been messing around for a while now and all of a sudden he was still hung up on Brooke?

Felix reached out to rub her shoulder. "It's not like that. I thought we agreed to keep this a secret," he asked. She looked down at the floor knowing he was right and then back up at him.

"But couldn't you have said Haley? Or Peyton? Why Brooke?"

For a moment, Felix thought about telling her the truth. That perhaps he still had feelings for his ex girlfriend. But the look on Alexis's face proved that she wasn't in the mood to hear it. "It was the most believable. That's all."

"That's all?" She asked looking up at him.

He nodded his head and then brought his hands to her chin. As he lifted her chin up, he placed a kiss on her lips. "That's all." She grinned against him as he deepened the kiss. Her arms found a place around his neck and his hands rubbed against her lower back. They stood their in the darkness of the storage closet, too wrapped up in each others embrace to notice the door open and a light shine on them.

"What the…" Brooke said as she looked at the couple. She started to laugh before turning to Lucas with a grin. "I think we're interrupting something." Lucas nodded in agreement and watched as the couple broke apart, Alexis running her hands nervously through her hair.

Alexis groaned. "It's not what it looks like."

"Yeah it is." Felix smirked.

Brooke turned towards Lucas and waited for him to say something. When the words didn't come Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like it matters," she said, again waiting for a response.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement, before changing his mind. "No, you know what it does matter. You deserve better than this. Than him," he said motioning towards Felix. Alexis smiled at the compliment and Felix rolled his eyes.

"What the hell did I do?"

Lucas and Brooke both started laughing. "Where do you want to start?" Brooke asked, as she folded her arms across her chest. "We can start with painting Dyke across my friends locker."

"Or finish with the fact you were such an ass to your sister," Lucas added.

Felix smirked once again. "At least I didn't lie about who I sleep with."

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked, annoyed by Felix's comment.

"Why don't you ask Brooke."

……

Fifteen minutes before midnight, Jake turned to Peyton. "You want to talk to him?" He asked her, as Peyton stared across the room in Lucas's direction. He was sitting down on the stage and was doing everything in his power to avoid Brooke. Peyton couldn't help but feel bad for her friend, despite the fact their was the probability that he brought it on himself.

"No. I mean it's cool. Lucas and Brooke need to figure it out themselves," Peyton said. Jake agreed with her but still knew there was something she needed to say. He kissed her gently on the back of her head and then stood up. Pushing the stool under the counter he looked towards Brooke.

"Do what you have to do Peyton. I'm just gonna see if Brooke's okay."

Peyton shook her head and watched as her boyfriend walked towards her best friend. She smiled as he leaned down in front of Brooke and caught her attention with a lame joke. Brooke was able to laugh at him and that made Peyton feel better. But as she turned to Lucas, something told her that he needed a friend as well. After all, he had been there for her this past summer.

She walked towards him, hesitating for just a moment. Peyton sat down beside him and leaned into him. She smiled as he looked up at her and she knew something was really hurting him. "Luke, what's wrong?" She asked. Peyton knew it had to have had something to do with Brooke but wasn't sure what she had done.

"Nothing."

Lucas turned towards her and looked into her eyes. It was hard to believe that he had betrayed Brooke, all those months ago with Peyton. It was even harder to know he had done it willingly. "Nothing I have any right to get upset over," he explained further. Peyton reached her hand towards his back and rubbed it gently. "When did things get like this?"

"Complicated?" Peyton questioned.

Lucas nodded his head and waited for Peyton's reply.

"When we decided to put our hearts out on the line. Love makes everything complicated Lucas. Everything. It makes things terrifying and messy but it also makes things great. And it's when we put our hearts out there, sometimes we get hurt. Sometimes things happen that we have no control over. But then sometimes- there are times that we finally get our hearts desire."

Lucas shook his head. "Maybe for some people."

"Everyone Lucas. We wouldn't know real happiness, without experiencing the sadness," Peyton said with a smile. She glanced around the room stopping briefly on the scenes in front of her. Brooke and Jake were laughing over a picture he was showing her and Nathan and Haley were in the middle of a heated discussion. As she glanced towards Felix, he looked up at her and grinned. Peyton rolled her eyes and watched as Alexis put her head on Felix's shoulder.

"We'd never know true love, without true loss."

……

Haley shook her head in disbelief. "A divorce?"

"Yeah. Come on Haley. Everyone knew somewhere down the road that this wasn't going to work. Why don't we just stop now before things get any messier," Nathan tried to reason with her.

She looked down at her wedding band and prayed that she wouldn't fall apart in front of all of her friends. After everything they had been through together, he was going to give into what everyone else thought? Haley knew she had to think of something, anything that would make him change his mind but still nothing came.

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow. It's New Years Eve Nathan."

Nathan nodded his head. "That's why it had to be said. I don't want us to start the New Year together, if we're not going to be…together," he explained.

Haley felt a piece of her heart break. Nathan was serious, he really did want a divorce. "If that's what you want- then fine." Haley wrapped her arms around herself trying to find comfort. "But don't do this for me Nathan, don't. I love you and will do anything for you. I would have gone on that tour Nathan, but not without you. Not after the last time."

"This is your chance Hales."

She shook her head in agreement, and smiled sadly. "They'll be other chances."

"And if there isn't?"

Haley reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "Then we'll make other dreams. Together." And with those words, Nathan pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

……

Lucas thought about what Peyton had said and was about to say something when Felix interrupted him.

"It's thirty seconds to midnight everybody," he said as he glanced down at his watch. "Twenty... Ten... Five..."

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Peyton gave Lucas a small smile and leaned in towards him. "Happy New Year Luke," she said as she kissed him gently on the cheek. He hugged her and then pointed towards Jake.

"Go get him," he said.

……

"Happy New Year Jagelski," Brooke whispered to Jake.

He smiled at her and leaned in to give her a hug. "Happy New Year," he said as they pulled apart. Brooke's eyes darted towards Lucas and Peyton and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll never learn will I?" Brooke said.

Jake followed her stare and noticed that she had been implying at whatever was going on between Lucas and his girlfriend. "They're friends Brooke." Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulder in support and smiled at his girlfriend. Peyton smiled back but made no move of leaving Lucas's side.

"Maybe for Peyton. But look at how he looks at her," Brooke said.

Jake wasn't sure what he could do to make her feel better. He knew that Peyton and Lucas had a history and that their relationship was both hard to understand and accept. They were a lot a like and that had bonded them together. But he trusted his friend and more importantly he trusted his girlfriend. "She sees him Brooke. That's all it is. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I just wish he could look at me- the way he looks at her."

Jake shook his head in disbelief. "No you don't. Brooke, I'm not going to lie. Lucas and Peyton do have a history and there is something there between them. But Lucas looks at you as if you're his reason," Jake said.

"Reason for what?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Everything. Everything he does, everywhere he goes. Just everything."

……

"Happy New Year Lucas," Brooke said minutes later.

Lucas brought her into an uncomfortable hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy New Year Brooke." As he went to pull away, he couldn't help but notice her linger a little longer than she should have. "I'm sorry I got upset. Truth is, I wasn't ready to hear that about you and Sean."

"Listen Lucas…" Brooke went to say something but Lucas cut her off.

He held up his hand silenced her. "It's cool. I admit it. I was a little jealous. But it's your choice and if you decided…"

It was Brooke's time to cut him off. She brought her hands to his lips and smiled slightly. "I know what you think about what happened between Sean and I. I know what Felix implied. But I want you to know I didn't sleep with Sean."

"I couldn't," she whispered.

TBC...

_**Up Next On Back to You:**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- Almost Home  
**- Lucas tells Brooke about a scholarship to UCLA

- Andy, Karen, Lucas, and Brooke move into their new home

- Brooke visits Sean in Charleston

- Haley gets invited to a recording studio to record a demo

- Peyton and Jake talk about their future

_**Authors Notes**: As always, I appreciate your reviews. Good or bad, I wanna know. So please, just take the time to send one._

**OtHTutorGirl23:** See, it wasn't as bad as it looked! I hope you aren't too mad at the scene between Nathan and Haley. Thanks for taking the time to send me a review.

**KarahBella**: glad you're enjoying all the twists and turns. Thanks for my review :-)

**PayAlf**: I hope this chapter explains Brooke's reasons and what ACTUALLY happened. I bet a lot of people were angry with me, but still hopefully they will continue to read it. Yes, it will deffinitly still be brucas. Thanks for writing a review. Its nice to see someone new :-)

**OTHRetard**: I soo hid my story now so my neice can't erase anything! And I hope that you're questions have been answered in this last chapter. Hopefully you approve. There will be another chapter I am going to add tomorrow so look for that and also the new chapter of Where is your Heart?

**DanceDude09**: So...did you like the chapter? Drama is around EVERY corner in tree hill! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you liked this one as well :-)

**Brucas4Ever**: So are you mad? I hope not. Thanks for your review last chapter :-)

**Brucas1fanfromqc**: so happy you're still "loving" the story. And see, another update :-)

**L-A-C-18**: I think everyone is torn between their feelings over Haley. I was/am. In the first season, she was actually my favorite character. And then season two came and even though I don't agree with her reasons for leaving and how she handled them I do understand them. So I am just hoping they don't ruin her in season three. I hope you're satisfied with the way I am handeling Sean's character in the story. I wanted it to look like there was a chance they went all the way but have it not be a "for sure" thing. To be honest I think that it isn't in Sean at all to force Brooke into anything she doesn't want. Hopefully I also stayed true to Brooke's character as well. As far as your opinions on Brooke's feelings for both Sean and Lucas...you're absolutely right. And hopefully Sean will understand it as well. I hope that you liked this chapter and that I didn't make you hate Lucas too much with the Leyton scene. It wasn't so bad. :-) Please send your reviews :-)

**Jeytonlover**: I am so glad you're enjoying this story. eight more chapters to go! Turmoil does seem to surround this story but hopefully they get some peace. Somewhere :-)

**CutieRay**: Well, here's the update :-) Hope you like it

**JJ521**: I am so glad you're enjoying this story. It's coming to an end, but I hope you you continue to enjoy reading it :-)


	23. Almost Home

_**Author's Note: I just wanted to say once again I am sorry for the delay. Hopefully the rest of the story won't have as big of gaps as this one had. That said, thanks to everyone who has read the story and keeps sending me reviews. Amanda- (Othretard) sorry for not having it sooner but it's finally here :-) Laurie: My own tutorgirl :-) Glad you're interested in the show and that this story helped you get into it! And oh! Wednesday's episode was great! Everything I could have asked for. Nathan admitting his heart is still with Haley, Brooke admitting she wants to be kissing Lucas, Peyton and Lucas bonding (FRIENDSHIP) and Haley redeeming herself. I knew she had it in her :-) BTW- how cute was "I missed you two pretty girl?" Awe! **_

**BuffyBabe42: **thanks so much for your kind review :-) I am glad you are liking the story and hopefully this chapter will not dissapoint you. Let me know what you think

**L-A-C-18: **A year later! Okay okay I know it hasn't been that long but I am taking waaaaay too long to update this story. And I really need to finish the other three considering the new season has started. I just wanted you to know that I love your reviews still. They are my favorites :-) Hope you like this chapter

**KarahBella:** Nathan wanted Haley to follow her dreams, just like on the show. Hopefully Haley will be able to explain to Nathan that she can have her dreams and be with him as well.

**PayAlf**: Glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully you will have enjoyed this one as well. I wanted to include a flashback/dream of the scene with Brooke and Sean so you really do know what happened.

**JeytonLover:** There are a lot of bumps and trials on the road to happiness. Plus they're in highschool, which was always an emotional rollercoaster for everyone I think. So, there are decisions to be made. Hopefully they will make the right ones :-) And I think Jeyton deserves a little bit of happiness after everything that went on with them last year.

**OthRetard**: Glad to know some of your questions were answered. I think honestly, Nathan is starting to understand that a marriage in highschool isn't something that normally works. He's scared and really doesn't want Haley to resent him for not following her dreams through thouroughly. And also add in the fact that he can go to any college because of basketball, he's worried about what will happen. I hope this chapter explains a lot about Brooke and Sean's relationship and hopefully you all won't be too mad at the decision Brooke has made.

**Yudelka165:** glad you're enjoying the story. So glad to have new people reading it :-D

**DanceDude09**: thanks for the review

**Brucas4Ever**: thanks for your reviews. :-)

**CFL1989:** I am sorry you were confused on what is going on between Haley and Nathan. Hopefully this past chapter helped you understand where there feelings are. Glad you're enjoying it and look forward to having you review the upcoming chapters. There is a total of 30 chapters in this story and like I said before I am not sure if I will do a sequal, but I am thinking about it.

**Lindsay23**: Glad you were able to follow the chapter. Nathan and Haley are fine! I would not let them get divorced.

**My support and thoughts go out to Chad and Sophia. Relationships are hard when you're not famous I can only imagine dealing with them in the publics eye. But I have faith in whatever is meant to be, will be :-) The two had found true love and hopefully, roads will lead them back to each other.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**Almost Home  
**

"_Want to get something to eat?" Sean asked, as he walked over and sat down on the bed beside Brooke. She shook her head no but didn't say anything. "Watch a movie?" _

_Again Brooke shook her head. He noticed how uncomfortable she looked and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong Brooke?" He asked. She seemed tense and as if something else was on her mind. _

"_I'm just worried about Karen that's all," Brooke lied. Yes, she was worried about Karen but her mind was on something else. She silently wondered why timing wasn't on her side. Lucas had been able to admit his feelings for her on several different occasions and yet every time that she tried to return them something happened to stop her. _

_She always believed in signs and couldn't help but think that perhaps that it was one. Perhaps someone, somewhere, was telling her to move on. That Lucas wasn't the one for her. But if that was the case, Brooke couldn't understand why all roads lead back to him. _

"_Do you want to go see her?" _

_Brooke shook her head sadly and then turned to face him. With a smile she pointed towards the television. "How about that movie?" She asked. He nodded his head as he switched off the lights and laid down beside her. _

An hour or so later, Brooke had fallen asleep beside Sean and he had pulled the blanket up around her. He turned the television off and then laid back down beside her. Sean watched as Brooke moved around in her sleep and noticed how sad she looked. Something was definitely troubling her and he knew whatever it was, wasn't about Karen.

"_Lucas," Brooke mumbled in her sleep, causing Sean to sit up in confusion. Brooke had been dreaming about Lucas? He knew deep down that Brooke still had feelings for her ex, but he still had hope that somewhere down the line Brooke would have been able to move past them. She seemed happy with him. It had been Brooke that had approached him in the first place._

_Brooke's eyes opened slightly and she looked up at Sean a bit embarrassed. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat up slowly. "How long was I asleep for?" She asked. He shook his head and ignored her question._

"_Brooke. We need to talk," Sean said._

_Brooke started to laugh. "You're not breaking up with me are you?" She leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. Sean pulled away and stood up. He walked towards the table with the television and leaned against it. _

"_What's going on with you and Lucas?"_

_He regretted his choice of words immediately, but still waited for her to answer. The smile that had been on her face a moment before was gone and in its place was a look of confusion. "We're friends," Brooke replied simply. The words came out so easily that she almost believed them. They were friends. But under the label of friends, laid so much more than she wanted to admit. To Sean, or to herself. _

"_Are you sure? Because I want to be with you Brooke," Sean paused a moment. "But not if you're not sure where you want to be." _

Brooke pulled herself out of the memory and stared into the mirror in front of her as ran her fingers along the pictures. There were several photos of her alone, at a cheerleading event and some taken on the beach. The smaller photos of her and Peyton were followed with pictures of Haley and her as well. In the center was a picture of Lucas and her, one that had been taken when they were a couple. She touched it gently remembering what it was like to be his girlfriend. How insecure she felt and how vulnerable she was. But also how happy.

Sighing, she picked up the photo that was sitting in front of her and stuck it on the mirror beside the one of her and Lucas. It was of Sean and had been taken on their first date. He was dressed in a suit for his ex wife's wedding and was actually smiling at something she had been explaining to him. Brooke remembered how refreshing it felt to have found someone new, someone that didn't have any past package that she had to deal with.

Lucas knocked gently on the door and stuck his head inside. "Hey Brooke," he said as he peeked inside. "Can I come in?" Brooke nodded and turned around as he made his way in the room. He sat down on the edge of her bed and she noticed an envelope in his hands. She pointed to it and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Lucas looked down at the letter in his hands and then back up at her. "I've got some news. But before I tell you mine, I was really hoping we could finish that discussion we were having before everything happened."

"Lucas…"

Lucas cut her off. "Brooke I need to know."

Brooke glanced away from Lucas and tried her hardest to pull herself together. She could see the pain on Lucas's face and wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

"Lucas," she stopped for a moment and considered telling him the honest truth. That she did love him and she had wanted to be with him. But her fear stopped her. "Sean asked me to be his girlfriend."

Lucas felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He knew that there was a chance that it had happened but still couldn't bring himself to believe that it would. He nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"I said yes."

She turned away from him and looked back at the photos on her mirror. Brooke watched as Lucas put his head down, obviously upset by her decision. "It's just that…" Brooke started to explain herself to Lucas but he quickly interrupted her.

"I got accepted to UCLA," Lucas blurted out.

Brooke's smile faded from her lips and she forced herself to sound happy for him. "That's great." Deep down, she meant it. she had known all along that Lucas was going to get accepted into a school from out of state and she knew that UCLA had been one of his top choices. But even as happy as she was for him at the ability to get into a great school, she wasn't thrilled with the fact that she might not ever see him again. "I know it's the one you wanted."

He nodded his head and sighed. "Well I should get going," he said as he headed towards the door. Brooke called out to him and he turned to look at her. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm happy for you Lucas."

Lucas smiled sadly and shook his head. "Me too Brooke. Me too."

……

"When are they moving?" Jake asked Peyton as he flopped down on her bed and kicked off his shoes. Jenny was playing quietly on the rug beside the bed with a few of her toys and Peyton looked over her shoulder at him.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the painting. "Brooke said this weekend, so I really have to finish this." Bringing the brush to the paper she smiled in satisfaction. "I think Brooke is going to love it," she said to him. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her stomach.

"It's beautiful," Jake whispered into her ear. "It'll look great in her new room." Peyton leaned her back into him and nodded her head. She stared at the painting and knew that it would touch her friends heart. In the center of the paper was a blazing red heart, with the number three in the middle. On both sides of the heart, were lifelike sketches of her two closest friends. She was amazed at how well she captured Lucas's features and the love in his eyes for Brooke.

"It looks just like her," Jake told his girlfriend as she nodded her head. She had captured her friend with a loving smile and the dimples that made her best friend unique from everyone else. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, and then smirked. "Even when you have paint on your face."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "What paint?"

"The yellow paint," he said taking the brush from her hands and stroking her cheek with it. She grabbed the brush from his hand and smacked his shoulder. With her tongue stuck out at him she returned the favor giving him a nice yellow circle on his forehead.

Peyton turned towards Jenny and put her hands on her hips. "Now Jenny, I think we need to have a talk with your daddy. Paints belong on paper, not on people." She said, even as Jake snuck up from behind her. Peyton tried to grab the tube of red paint from his hands before he was able to squeeze it, but had no luck. She looked down at her white tank top and rolled her eyes at the mess on her shirt. "You're going to get it," Peyton said.

Jake grabbed Jenny into his arms and used her as a shield. "I have Jenny," he reminded her with a grin. Peyton rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the dresser.

"You cheat."

With a smirk, he nodded his head in agreement. "But you love me." Even as he said the words, he wasn't waiting for a response. He didn't need one. There was no doubt in his mind, or anyone's mind for that matter that his girlfriend loved him. She had risked everything to keep his secrets time and again and had occasionally helped him break the law. "How about a truce. At least until the little one's sleeping."

Peyton reluctantly agreed and Jake placed his daughter down on the floor. She grabbed the toys she had been playing with prior to being picked up and shook the rattle proudly.

"You're mine," Peyton said as she pounced on Jake. The two fell onto the bed and Peyton tried her best to pin Jake down. Giving up, Peyton fell over and laid beside him. "Can we just lay here?"

Jake nodded his head and turned to stare at her. He brought his fingers to her hair and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I would stay like this forever," Jake said as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek. She leaned closer to him and placed her hand over his heart.

"Me too."

Jake kissed her and Peyton pulled herself away from him. "I need to tell you something," Peyton said hesitantly. Jake sat up afraid of what she was about to tell him. "I applied to a college in New York."

"And you got in." He hadn't meant to finish her sentence but had known she was going to have trouble telling him. Peyton smiled at him. "You're going," Jake finished.

She folded her arms against her chest and sighed. "Jake it's not that simple. I mean yeah, I want to go. This is the college I have been dreaming about since I was old enough to remember. But Tree Hill is my home. All my friends are here."

"They're not going to stay in Tree Hill Peyton. Lucas got accepted to UCLA, Nathan and Haley can go pretty much wherever and who knows with Brooke. Do you honestly think they'll all stay in Tree Hill forever?"

Peyton thought about what he was saying and silently agreed with him. She had known that the chances of them all staying were slim to none, but that didn't stop her from wanting to keep her friends close to her. "But you're here. And Jenny."

"Peyton, this is your dream." Jake thought a moment, back to months before when he had first got back from his summer away. "And I told you, I'll be wherever you are."

……

"And this will be your place," Andy said as he walked towards the smaller guest house. "We wanted you to have your own space Brooke. Karen and I know you'll be going off to college soon and we want you to feel like you have a place to come back to."

Brooke stepped inside the smaller home and looked around. The walls were painted lavender and the couches and chairs were white suede. As she stepped down a step into the living room, she saw the tiny kitchen off to the right side and a bedroom door to the left. "It's beautiful- but I can't possibly," Brooke said as she ran her fingers across the banister.

"Yes you can," Andy said, turning to Karen for some help.

Karen wrapped an arm around the young girl and squeezed her gently. "I know you're not with Lucas anymore and perhaps might never be. But I have always thought of you as a daughter."

Brooke held back the tears that were forming in her eyes and brought Karen into a hug. She placed a hand over Karen's stomach and smiled. "This baby is going to have a great mother," she said as she turned around and hugged Andy as well.

"How can I repay you?"

Karen was about to say something, when Andy interrupted her. "Karen's going to need some help around the café since she can't be doing as much as she use to be," Andy said causing Karen to roll her eyes. The thought of not working as hard was still something Karen could not see herself let happen. But the doctor had told her to be extremely careful after her last fall and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her babies health.

"Got it covered."

There was a knock on the door and Lucas stuck his head inside. "I got the rest of your boxes in the truck," he said as he placed the three boxes down on the floor. He looked around the guest house and smiled at Brooke. "It looks like you," Lucas said as Andy walked towards the door.

"Let me help you."

The two then walked out of the house leaving Karen and Brooke alone. Brooke opened one of the boxes Lucas had brought in and pulled out some picture frames. She sat them down on the kitchen table and turned to Karen.

"Thanks Karen," Brooke said. She didn't go into detail about what she was talking about but as she looked at Karen, she knew the adult understood. Brooke had grown up her entire life without a strong parental influence and the only mother she had ever had was one who would rather give her money then have a decent conversation with her. And in the past year, Karen had done everything in her power to help Brooke.

"I'm going to go but when you're done you should really walk around the garden. Just don't get lost." Brooke nodded her head and watched as Karen walked out of the house.

A few minutes later, Lucas appeared but Andy was no where in sight. "Mom reminded Andy that they had plans tonight," Lucas said as he watched Brooke unpack her things. Brooke didn't say anything but went about moving around the room placing odds and ends on the tables around the room.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked her.

Brooke nodded her head. "It feels almost like a real home."

She watched as he disappeared for a moment and then came back into the house, her doll house in his hands. He sat it down on the table against the wall and turned back to her. "How about now?" He asked.

Brooke smiled. "Perfect."

……

Haley carried the groceries into the apartment and called for Nathan's help. When he didn't come to help her, she kicked the door shut with her foot and put the groceries on the counter. There were three messages on the answering machine and she pushed the button before walking back into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Hales, just calling to remind you about the sleepover at Peyton's tomorrow night. Remember to rent two movies. I'm thinking something Johnny Depp…"

Haley laughed at Brooke's message.

"Hey Nathan, it's your dad. I've been trying to call you since New Years Eve and you haven't returned my calls. Well, we need to talk."

Haley rolled her eyes as she put the milk in the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda. As she finished putting away the rest of the groceries, she sat down to hear the last message.

"This message is for Haley James Scott… This is Dana Evans. We met at Tric the night Kelly played. We've heard a lot about you and would love for you to come down to the studio for us sometime. Give us a call back and we'll arrange some time for you."

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt as if she was going to scream. She had done it! Perhaps Nathan had been right and she didn't need Chris after all. But she knew deep inside she owed a lot to him and would continue to thank him for the opportunities he had brought into her life. Haley grinned from ear to ear as Nathan appeared beside her. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was looking at her sadly.

"Congratulations."

Her smile fell and she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "This doesn't change anything Nathan."

He nodded his head and sat down beside her, taking a sip of the soda. "I'm happy for you Haley. I always knew you could do it by yourself. That you didn't need him."

"The tour with Michelle and Chris… I needed that Nathan. I needed to see what it would be like," Haley explained. "I needed to see it so I could know that what we have is more important."

Nathan shook his head no and stood back up. "Nothing is more important then following your dreams Haley. Nothing. We both learned that this year."

"You are my dream Nathan. This marriage is my dream."

He wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "There's no saying we can't have both right?" He asked as she shook her head no. "We shouldn't have to choose."

After a minute she looked up at him and sighed. "No we shouldn't." It had become amazing to her that after the last year, she had realized that. She had been so quick to give him up and he had been so quick to give her an ultimatum that neither of them had thought it through.

But as she stared up at her husband, she had faith in knowing that wouldn't happen again.

……

"You could always spend the night here and we could go catch a movie or something tomorrow," Sean said as he handed Brooke the bowl of salad. Brooke took it and sat it down on the table and turned back to him.

She smiled as he handed her the spaghetti. "I would but Peyton is having this girl night thing at her place and I have the beauty arsenal so…"

"Well how about I come down there on Sunday and take you out for breakfast."

Brooke shook her head no again and then leaned against the counter. "I can't. Karen invited me out to brunch with her and Lucas."

Sean rolled his eyes but it went unnoticed. "I guess I could come down after work on Monday," he said grabbing the iced tea from the refrigerator and walking towards the table.

"I can't…" Brooke hesitated. "There's cheerleading after school and then I promised Lucas I would help him unpack his things."

He sat down across from Brooke and looked away from her. "There's always something with Lucas."

"He is my friend Sean," Brooke said defensively.

Sean looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Your ex boyfriend. Can you really tell me that there's nothing between you two anymore?" Sean asked. She hesitated for a moment and then shook her head no.

"I can't tell you that because it's not true. There's always going to be something between Lucas and I. He was my first love," Brooke said. She smiled sadly before continuing. "But that doesn't change the fact that I am here right now. With you, not Lucas."

"You're with me, but Brooke where is your heart?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and stood up, folding her arms across her chest. "We've had this talk already Sean," Brooke said. "Now this weekend is going to be busy but I'm free next weekend. I'm all yours," she grinned. Sean thought for a moment and then nodded his head in satisfaction.

"You know what Tuesday is right?"

Brooke shook her head no as she bit into her salad.

"Valentine's day. I have a class that night but we can celebrate over the weekend I guess."

She nodded her head and smiled.

"As long as there's chocolates and flowers, I'm in."

**tbc...**

**As usual, I love your reviews! Good or bad, I wanna know!**

**Up next on "Back to You?" **

_**- girls night at Peyton's **_

_**- Lucas and Alexis talk about colleges **_

_**- the guys crash girls night **_

_**- A secret wedding**_

_**- Brooke admits to something everyone already knows**_


	24. Always been there

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill, except for a few DVDS and some books. 

**Authors Note:** OK! so, wow it has been a really long time and everyone probably figured I wouldn't be updating this story. After months, I am finally updating! Hopefully I will still have people wanting to read it and I promise the updates will be coming more frequently now. I just wanted to send a special thanks to Amanda (OthRetard) because she bugs me about this story. I finally did it :-) To Miss Hales Carter, you know I love ya! And this is a real girly chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And to L-A-C-18 who despite my LOOOOOOOOONG absense, always use to leave me DETAILED reviews. Thanks girls. And also: KarahBella, DanceDude09, Brucas4Ever, jeytonlover, iluvnaleynbrucas23, BuffyBabe42, Lindsay23, Slimshadyzlady, mystyleismyown (yeah, I am finally updating!), lilmonkeygirl31, Jess, charley075, andJessd4491

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

Always Been There

Nathan pulled his car to a stop and shut off his engine. "Have a good time," he said as Haley kissed him on the cheek. Haley smiled as she exited the car, slamming the door behind her. Nathan waited for the door to open and watched as Brooke pulled Haley in the house. With just a quick wave, Haley had disappeared into the house leaving Nathan sitting in his car with nothing to do.

He thought about calling Lucas, he hadn't really talked to him since they had made a deal to find out who had tried to kill Dan. But after two weeks, they still weren't any closer. Nathan was beginning to believe that the truth about Dan's fire would never come out. He was brought out of thought by a knock on his car window and he turned to see Mouth standing there.

"Hey Nathan."

"Mouth."

He opened the car door and stepped outside. "Where's Lucas?"

"I don't know. Brooke's car is in the shop so I brought her," Mouth explained to Nathan. "Sean and her got into a fight last night." Mouth knew that Nathan and Brooke had become closer since school had started and that Nathan wasn't too fond of the idea of Brooke and Sean.

Nathan rolled his eyes and flipped through the numbers on his cell phone. He clicked Lucas's name and called but was only greeted with his answering machine. "Well if Brooke would realize that he's too old for her she'd save herself a lot of drama."

"If Brooke would realize that Lucas is the one for her," Mouth corrected him.

Nathan chuckled as he shook his head. He was about to say something when Jake was pushed out of Peyton's house, most likely by Brooke.

Jake turned towards the door and banged on the door. "Can I at least have my jacket?" He asked, as the door opened slightly and Brooke threw his jacket on the front porch.

"Anything else, you'll have to come back tomorrow. No boys allowed." She opened the door another foot and raised an eyebrow and Nathan and Mouth. "That goes for you two."

Jake walked towards Nathan and Mouth and rolled his eyes. "Want to go down to the court and play some ball?" Nathan nodded his head.

"I'll call Tim."

...…

Brooke sat in front of Haley with two fingernail polishes in her hands. She picked up the pink one and Haley groaned. "I hate pink, remember?" Haley asked as Brooke rolled her eyes and held up the baby blue. Haley shrugged her shoulders, knowing that Brooke wouldn't give up and that the faster she succumbed the faster the night would be over.

"Hot fudge or caramel?" Peyton asked as she scooped the ice-cream into individual bowls.

"Hot fudge!" Both girls said in unison.

After Peyton had successfully scooped three sundae's, and Brooke had finished painting Haley's toe nails the girls sat down in Peyton's living room and were in the middle of going over the movies they had rented.

"Secret Window?" Haley asked and Brooke nodded her head enthusiastically. "Hell yeah, Johnny Depp looks so hot in that movie!" Brooke said. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it around her. As the movie started, the three girls settled into their own seats and started to laugh. "I'm glad we're doing this again."

Peyton nodded her head but then threw a pillow at Brooke. "Me too. But if you talk through this movie, I am never having another sleepover again!"

……

Lucas looked down at the information packets on the schools he had been accepted to and sighed. It was a Friday evening and instead of being at a party or out with friends, he was stuck inside his mother's café because Haley had bailed on working her shift. Alexis hit him with a towel and grinned.

"Hey buddy."

"Oh, hey."

Lucas didn't bother looking up at her as she slid into the booth across him. "What's with the brooding look?" Alexis asked as she stared down at the papers and shook her head in understanding. "Oh, I see. Thoughts about college getting you down?" Alexis asked but already knew the answer. "You know Lucas, you can always go to Duke."

"I always thought that college would be my ticket out of here," Lucas said motioning with his hands. "Why would I stick around now?" He asked. The answer was simple, but he was trying his hardest not to think about it. Brooke Davis was his friend and was in a relationship with someone else. There was no chance that they would ever be anything else and he needed to accept that.

Alexis shook her head in agreement. "I agree with you. Tree Hill sucks. Why would you want to stay here with your family? Your friends? Hell, you're stuck with your family for life and you can make friends anywhere right?"

Lucas nodded his head. "Exactly." Truth be told, he knew that he would never find friends like the ones he already had. Mouth and Haley had been his friends for as long as he could remember and he had become so close to both Peyton and Jake over the past year. And even though Nathan was his brother, his friendship with his younger sibling had meant the world to him.

"And there's not like there is any girl holding you back here," she smiled suggestively. Lucas grabbed the acceptance letters and shoved them into his backpack. He knew the reasons to leave and he knew the reasons to stay but he wasn't sure which weighed the other out. It would have been so much simpler if he knew for sure that Brooke didn't love him. But everything in him said that she did, she was just scared.

Lucas stood up and smiled slightly at the girl beside him. "Thanks Alexis, but I really should get back to cleaning up." She nodded her head and watched as Lucas walked away.

……

"This is stupid and we're going to get caught," Jake said.

Mouth nodded his head in agreement and turned towards Tim and Nathan. "I feel stupid, like we're in some lame episode of Saved By the bell or something." The four guys were standing uncomfortably close outside Peyton's living room window. They could make out the sounds of the girls laughing and Brooke singing a song off key. "They're just playing karaoke and no offense or anything but I hear Haley sing all the time," Nathan said. He motioned for the guys to follow him but Tim put his finger over his lips.

"Shut up! They've stopped."

All four guys once again were side by side, listening for the girls to say something. When Brooke suggested they tell each other secrets that they've never told anyone, they grinned in satisfaction. Maybe Tim's 'great idea' was actually great.

……

Peyton took a handful of popcorn and crossed her legs Indian style. "Brooke, this isn't fair. We've told each other everything," Peyton complained. Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"No we haven't. There has to be something you've been hiding P. Sawyer."

Peyton thought for a moment and then smiled slightly. "I always thought that sex with Nathan was amazing…" Peyton started much to the disgust of Haley.

"That's my husband you're talking about!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and continued. "And then there was Lucas, who I never actually slept with but I did feel these strong feelings for," Peyton continued. Brooke looked down at the bowl of popcorn and kept a straight face. She had forgiven Peyton so long ago for what had happened between her and Lucas but it was still hard for her to think about. "But when Jake touches me… I feel like I'm on fire. I've never felt that way before. And there's this thing he does when we're having sex…"

……

Jake blushed and hit the Tim who was laughing. "Shut up, or we're going to get caught!" Jake said. He knew it was wrong to stand out there and listen to what Peyton and her friends were talking about, but he couldn't turn away. It had amazed him that how he felt about Peyton was how she felt about him.

……

"Okay, that was enough with the imagery. And I'm the horny one!" Brooke said with a laugh. She turned towards Haley and smacked her shoulder. "You're turn."

Haley sighed and then nodded her head. "When I was younger, I had always imagined I would marry Lucas," she laughed. "It was totally silly because I never thought we'd actually be in love, I just thought that since we were friends and I loved his family that somehow we'd be related."

"So you married his brother?" Brooke smirked. It amazed her that both of her friends secrets were about Lucas. He was so important to everyone he came around and she wasn't sure what she would do if he wasn't in her life.

Haley nodded her head. "And I made the better choice if you ask me. Nathan really understands me. He knows how important my dreams are and yet he still understands that he's the biggest part of my life," Haley smiled. "I'm 18 years old and married and the happiest than I ever thought possible."

……

Nathan smiled. It was good to hear Haley talk about how happy she was. He didn't want her to have to give up her dreams and he was so thankful that she knew that. "Remind me to tell her I've never been happier okay?" He said to Mouth who nodded his head.

"She really loves you man."

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess she does."

……

Haley threw the pillow at Brooke. "You're turn Tigger," she said with a laugh. Brooke thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"Skip me. I don't have any secrets."

Haley and Peyton both smacked her. "You made us tell you something so it's only fair you return the deal Brooke." Peyton crossed her arms across her chest. Haley nodded her head in agreement and sighed.

"There has to be something you're keeping from us."

Brooke looked around the room and shrugged her shoulders again. "There's nothing. I mean, I guess I could tell you about the dreams I have about your husband and your boyfriend…" Brooke said. Both girls slapped her shoulder and she waved her arms, surrendering. "I was just kidding. God."

"I guess my secret is something you already know."

Haley raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Umm, Brooke. Then it's not a secret."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "What I meant was, you both know it but I haven't actually told anyone." She shot Haley a dirty look and continued. "I'm hiding. This thing with Sean, I'm just doing it so I don't get hurt again."

"Hurt by Lucas?"

Brooke nodded her head. "The truth is, I love Lucas. I really do. But when we broke up, it was so hard because I had never loved someone like that before. I never cared and I was never vulnerable. You know I spent all summer writing him letters? 82 letters that were never sent. Can you believe that?"

Haley and Peyton both looked at each other and smiled sadly. "Brooke, why didn't you tell him?"

"When I came back, I think I was ready to work it out. I really was. I wanted to play hard to get for a while, but I still wanted him. And when he told me he was with someone else… it killed me. All those thoughts and feelings that I had about getting hurt again came back to me," Brooke paused for a moment. "I was so angry at him. Because I spent the summer wanting himso bad and what did he do? He slept with someone."

Peyton looked down at the floor and then back to Brooke. "But, Brooke- guys are stupid. He thought he'd lost you so he made a mistake. It didn't mean he loved you any less or that he still doesn't love you."

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore anyways," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

Haley nodded her head. "Because of Sean?" She asked.

Brooke shook her head no and then took some popcorn. "Because Lucas got accepted to UCLA and I am stuck going to Duke. A long term relationship is something that neither of us would want."

"Don't you think you should at least say something to him about your feelings? And then let him make his decision?" Haley tried to reason with her friend. Brooke shook her head no and looked away from her.

"Whatever Lucas and I had, it's over now."

**TBC…  
Well, did it suck? Hopefully everyone will still be interested in this story. There's only 5 more chapters left so please R&R.**


	25. Baby, it's You

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill Author's Note: Sorry it's taken a while to update. My daughter's birthday was this week and I have been pretty busy with that. Here's the update and remember, please review! 

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE-**

**Baby, it's You**

Valentine's Day had swept through Tree Hill. The stores had decorations hung in all their windows and couples were walking hand in hand down the street. Every radio station in town was playing songs about having someone to love and Brooke had always loved this particular holiday. There was something about getting flowers and candy that made her giggle with anticipation. As she woke up, she knew this year would be no exception.

She took a quick shower and was deciding what to wear when the phone rang. It was still early and Brooke was at a loss for who it would be. "Hello?" She answered the phone, still sorting through her clothes in the closet. Brooke grabbed a hold of a red skirt and a white tank top and grabbed a pair of heels.

"Hey there gorgeous," Sean said from the other line. Brooke smiled at his compliment and continued grabbing her things to get ready. "I just wanted to be the first to wish you a happy valentine's day and I am sorry we're not going to be together tonight."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. She really hadn't thought about Valentine's Day this year and she had honestly forgotten that she wasn't going to see him. "It's okay babe. We'll see each other this weekend and that's good enough for me."

"That's why I was calling," Sean trailed off. "My sister called me and it turns out she's getting married. She wants me to go to Vegas to see them." Brooke filed her nails and listened as he continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

She held her breathe and turned towards the photos on her wall. There was a part of her that wanted to say yes, she had never been to Vegas and she was sure she would have a lot of fun. But there was a bad feeling in her gut, telling her that if she went on that trip, that there was no turning back. And she wasn't sure she was ready to commit herself to Sean that way-that soon.

"I would love to go with you Sean," she smiled into the phone. "But I can't. You know I am not 18 yet and Karen is very strict about curfews and trips." Brooke bit her lip. She knew that what she was saying was very true, but also knew that if it had been a trip to anywhere else… with anyone else- she would have found a way. That made her feel guilty but still she couldn't bring herself to be honest with him. "I'm sorry."

He stayed quiet for a moment and then sighed. "It's okay I guess. We'll have to make up for it the weekend of your birthday," he said. Brooke smiled and agreed with him. Maybe she would be ready by then. But, April was only two months away. She wasn't sure if that would be enough time. The doorbell rang and brought her back to reality.

"Hey Sean, it's the doorbell and I am running late. Can I call you later?"

Sean laughed. "Yeah Brooke, it's okay. Have a good Valentine's day," he said as he hung up the phone. Brooke hung up the phone and walked towards the door. She peeked outside the peephole and saw no one.

"What the…" she said as she opened the door. On her steps was a dozen roses. She grabbed the vase and brought them into the house, shutting the door behind her. They smelled as beautiful as they looked and she grabbed a hold of the note.

"You amaze me everyday."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and found herself laughing at the words secret admirer. She knew they were from Sean and she made a mental note to thank him later. He was so sweet to her, she could hardly believe it.

After putting on her makeup and getting dressed, she headed towards her car. "Hey Brooke, can I catch a ride?" Lucas asked jogging towards her. She nodded her head sure and they both drove towards the school. "How was the slumber party?" He asked.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "It was fun. It's been a really long time since we've done that," Brooke said as they drove into the parking lot. She parked the car and watched the students around her. They were with their significant others and most had presents to give one another. She rolled her eyes at them and turned towards Lucas. "Ridiculous right? Like over the top- extra corny facture?" She said.

He nodded his head, agreeing with her as they made their way out of the car. Lucas knew she was exaggerating and that she really loved the romance of valentine's day. "And, speaking of corny… the king and queen!" He said with a laugh as he pointed towards Nathan and Haley.

Brooke groaned as she watched her friends from the distance. "It's pathetic. Really. Haley was up all night decorating his locker," she said as they walked into the school. Lucas laughed.

"Nathan was here this morning to decorate hers," Lucas said. Brooke giggled and stopped at her locker. "Hey, I have to go see Whitey. I'll see you later?" He asked. Brooke nodded her head and watched as Lucas made his way down the hall. She fought back the hurt that she was feeling, the fact that he hadn't even said to have a good happy valentine's day. As she opened her locker, a balloon popped out at her. It was a simple pink balloon with the words Happy Valentine's Day in the center.

Brooke shut the locker door and looked around. She tried her hardest to stop her smile but couldn't. Love, was definitely in the air.

……

"Wake up Jake," Peyton said as she entered the room. It was a little past 8:00 and school was already in session. They had decided the night before to stay home and ditch together, his mother would watch the baby and they would spend the day. She had snuck downstairs early in the morning to make him breakfast in bed, something that she had never done for anyone before. She placed the tray of food on the bed and kissed him gently.

"Wake up or I am pouring your juice on top of you."

Jake stirred for a moment before his eyes flittered open. "Morning babe," he said groggily. He sat up in the bed and looked at the food in front of him. "Wow, you did this?" He asked her.

She nodded her head proudly and looked down at the plate. There was bacon and sausage, eggs and a glass of orange juice. The toast was a little bit burnt and she shrugged her shoulders. "I tried at least."

Jake laughed. "You did great Peyton. This is amazing."

"Thanks, I just wanted today to be special."

He pulled her towards him and fed her a piece of bacon before turning towards her. "Everyday is special Peyton. I'm waking up next to you, it's enough for me." She smiled at his words and looked down at the plate. "This is for you," he said as he opened the drawer.

"I didn't buy you anything…" Peyton said.

Jake nodded his head. "Like I said, this is great. I love you." He looked down at the plate and started to eat. "Are you going to open it?" He questioned. She looked down at the small box and nodded her head slowly.

Valentine's Day had always been a holiday that she had never understood. She hated the flowers and the candy that most boyfriends gave and couldn't get into the stuffed animals and other presents. Jewelry had always seemed to expensive a gift for someone to give and as she stared down at the box, she knew that it was definitely jewelry.

Peyton opened the top and peeked inside. She gasped down at the bracelet and turned towards Jake. "This… this was my mom's," Peyton said. She took the bracelet out and ran her fingers over the gold chain. "I remember I was little and the clasp broke. She never fixed it…"

"I talked to your dad and I don't know… we just decided it was a perfect gift," Jake shrugged his shoulders. She played with it before turning towards him. He took a hold of it and wrapped it around her small wrist, clasping it shut. Jake brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed it gently. "Like I said, perfect."

……

Brooke entered her third class for the day and made her way to her seat. The day was going by surprisingly fast and she was glad. More than anything, she wanted to go home and sink into a hot bubble bath. She had managed to avoid a lot of boys awkward valentine's greetings and had even been able to hang out with Haley between one of her classes. "Hey Bevin," she said as she took her seat.

Bevin turned away from Skills and smiled at Brooke. "Hey girl, this was on your desk I took it so no one else did," she said as she handed an envelope to Brooke. Brooke raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the other cheerleader.

"Did you see who left it?" She asked.

Bevin shook her head no before returning back into conversation with her boyfriend. Brooke laughed at the couple, an odd pair who had somehow managed to work well together and sighed. Whoever this secret admirer was, he was everywhere.

She read the card and smiled at it's words. It was romantic, something that she was sure she had read before. She fought with the words, wondering where she had read them before but still couldn't bring herself to remember. "Beginning of always?" she whispered to herself.

"Always what?" Lucas said as he slid into the seat in front of her.

Brooke was brought back out of thoughts to see Lucas staring at her. He smiled at her briefly before saying hello to Skills. "Nothing," Brooke said. She placed the card into her binder and sighed. For some reason, with Lucas looking at her she couldn't help but wish…

No it was impossible, she thought to herself.

……

"I love you," Nathan said as he shut his locker. Haley nodded her head and hugged him. She didn't say anything just stood there. People were watching the two of them and neither one cared. They had each other and that was enough.

The bell rung and Haley looked up at him. "We should get to class. We're already late," she said. Her smile fell and she pulled herself away from him. "But we're still on tonight right? You and me, our place 8 o clock, not a minute before?"

Nathan nodded his head and kissed her on her forehead. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He walked down the hall before turning around to her. "Hey Haley, always!" He yelled. His voice echoed through the halls, causing Haley to blush in embarrassment.

"And forever," she whispered.

Nathan pretended he couldn't hear her. "What? I can't hear you."

"And forever," she said a little bit louder.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I still can't hear you."

"And forever," she yelled back to him, before blowing him a kiss and heading off down the hall. She could remember a time making fun of people for doing the things that she and Nathan both did. But as she turned back at her husband of a little over a year, she couldn't help but wish she had screamed it louder. She was in love and she didn't care who heard it.

……

Brooke let herself into her small cottage and put her backpack on the floor. The day was finally over and she had managed to make it home without any interruptions. She fumbled through her mail as she walked towards the bathroom, turning the tub faucet on and letting the water rise. She poured bubble bath into the tub and then walked towards her room to grab her robe.

Stripping herself of any clothes, Brooke got into the tub. The bubbles floated around her as she shut her eyes and tried to forget about her problems. Summer was right around the corner and with that came the changes that she had been dreading. Conversations about collages and decisions would be made, things she didn't want to deal with at all.

A noise from her bedroom broke her from her thoughts and she turned around in a panic. The doors were locked and she was under the assumption that Karen was the only one with a key. She carefully stepped out of the tub and pulled her robe around her, before slinking into her bedroom. "Who's there?" She asked, but no one answered her. "I have a bat, and I know how to use it!" She called out again.

She opened her closet door and glanced inside. It was empty. Brooke shut the door and looked over towards her bed. There was a black kitten curled up on a pillow and her eyes darted around the room. "What the hell…" Brooke asked.

Just then, the doorbell rang and she picked up the cat. She had never had a pet before, but she had always secretly wanted one. As she walked towards the door, she petted the cat and scratched its ear. "Wow, you're a fiesty little kitty," she said with a laugh as she opened the front door.

There stood Lucas, with a pizza and a bag from blockbuster. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "What's going on Luke?" She asked. He pushed past her and walked inside and placed the pizza on the table.

"I figured you'd get a little lonely so I came to offer you company. I grabbed dinner and movies and well… there's no romance allowed tonight," he said with a laugh.

Brooke's mouth fell open. "It's you," she accused.

He looked at her and then looked around the room. "Yeah, it's me. Lucas Scott? Ex boyfriend, turned really good friend? What are you talking about Brooke?" Lucas pulled out plates from her cabinets and then grabbed sodas from her refrigerator. Brooke stood there, dumbfounded.

"It's you, this… all of this…" She could tell he wasn't going to say anything so she rolled her eyes and walked towards him. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you Lucas. I'll go change into some pj's."

Lucas nodded his head, and watched as she walked towards her bedroom. He smiled, knowing that everything had come together and that the day was successful. It had made her happy and although most would want to take credit, he was okay without it. Deep down, he knew she knew. There was too many clues he had given her throughout the day, for her to not have known.

They quickly settled onto the couch in the front room, with Brooke leaning on Lucas and the kitten in her arms. He looked at the cat and then back towards Brooke. "So, what are you going to name it?" He questioned with a smile. She thought for a moment before giving him his answer.

"Baby."

**_TBC…  
Awe, was that okay? Love it, Hate it? Let me know! R&R. Up next:  
- Lucas and Brooke share an intimate encounter - Haley finds something disturbing - Jake makes decisions about their future_**


	26. the Good & the Bad

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH Author's Note: Here is chapter 26, the first of the last five chapters. I will have the rest sometime tomorrow or Thursday at the latest. Enjoy :-) 

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX-**

**Right & Wrong**

It had been a month since Valentine's Day, and Brooke had taken the time to patch her friendship up with Peyton. They had gone shopping, taken a trip into Charleston and had even gone on a boat ride. Brooke was sure their friendship was finally on the right track again.

"We've been through a lot P. Sawyer," Brooke said as she flipped through Peyton's sketches. There were childhood drawings of the two friends, a few of them as early teenagers and several of them during high school. She looked up from the pad and smiled at her best friend. "We're always going to be friends, huh?" She asked her friend.

The blonde nodded her head as she made her way throughout the room, picking up Jenny's toys. She placed them in a basket and smiled down at Brooke. "If we could get past Luke, we can get past anything." Brooke laughed, knowing full and well that what her friend was saying was true. The relationship between Lucas and Peyton would always be a sore spot for her, she knew. There would never be a time that she would ever be able to forget it. But, forgiving was another story.

"Remember when Nate first asked you out?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded her head and ignored her friends laugh. "You were so nervous that you dropped your chocolate milk ALL OVER the table and our homework." Brooke's exaggeration of the situation made Peyton laugh and she tossed a pillow at her.

Brooke stuck her tongue out and continued to laugh. It had been a long time since she and Peyton had any one on one time together and their strained friendship had needed it. Nathan had told her to spend some time with Peyton, but she had been afraid to. After only ten minutes, they were in their old routine. There was a knock at the door and Haley entered the room.

"Mind if I come in?" Haley asked.

Brooke squealed as she patted the bed beside her and Haley joined Brooke. The two then looked towards Peyton, who was busy folding hers and Jake's laundry. "So miss Jagelski, do you like your new status as a homemaker?" Brooke mocked her friend.

"Whatever, so what. I like folding his clothes. Occasionally I cook for him," Peyton said. When she realized she had agreed to what Brooke had said, she sunk into the chair and cringed. "Oh my God, I've changed! I've become…" she paused for a moment. "I'm Haley!"

Brooke couldn't contain her laughter as her friend stared at Peyton in annoyance. "What the hell does that mean?" Haley asked as she wrapped her arms across her chest. Peyton just laughed and Brooke decided it was best if she helped her friend out.

"It's not a bad thing Hales. It's just, our friend over here has officially crossed the line," Brooke explained. The two girls looked at Brooke, questioning what she meant by this as Brooke sat up. She grabbed her lip gloss from her bag and applied some of it. "You know, the serious line. She's been playing house with Jake since even before they ever first hooked up. All that's missing is the ring on her finger."

Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend. "Whatever Brooke, that's not true and you know it. I am no where near ready to be married and Jake would never even think about making that big of a step."

"Yeah right Peyt, you'll be Mrs. Jagelski before Nathan and Haley have their first kid," Brooke said. Brooke put the lip gloss back into her purse and looked back down.

For a moment, her smile fell. Her friends lives seemed to be going perfect, both in a long term relationship with the person that they were meant to be with. And where was Brooke? In a relationship with someone she liked, but wasn't sure she could ever love. All the while the one she did love, was getting away. She shook her head and faked a smile.

"Wait- you said I would have a kid before next year," Haley said thinking about the timing and turning towards Peyton. "That means you'd be married this year Peyton!" Haley laughed as Peyton shook her head no. There was no way. Marriage was something she was sure would come, but years down the road and once her and Jake were settled in a routine.

Brooke laughed at her friends and listened as they argued. Truth was, she didn't know when Jake and Peyton would get married, or even when Nathan and Haley would have their first kid. But Brooke knew something more important, she knew that her two friends were on the way to both of those things. They had found their happily ever after, they just had to work out all of the details.

"You want to get some lunch with the guys?" Haley asked, as she glanced down at her beeping pager. Peyton nodded her head yes and Brooke shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure that she was in the mood to see Lucas, but she knew that her friends would persist until she came along. Plus she knew that there was only a few months left of time that the six friends had left together and she knew she needed to take advantage of it.

They made their way towards Brooke car and Brooke absentmindedly played with the radio. When an Ashlee Simpson song came on, she clapped her hands in delight. She loved this song, she turned up the radio and let it blast the L.O.V.E. song that she had danced to many times before. Her friends groaned at the music choice, but before either one knew it, they were singing along with her.

When they arrived at the café, Haley was the first out of the car and on her way to Nathan. Brooke watched as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a huge hug. Peyton walked towards Jake and he placed his arm around her shoulder, kissing her gently on her neck.

Brooke took her time approaching the group and waved hello to Lucas. He smiled down at her and the two cut each others stare. "Hey Luke," she whispered. His smile broadened and she felt her heart pound against her chest. She wondered if he knew what he did to her.

"Hey Brooke."

The two's stare went unnoticed by their friends, who walked into the café and took a seat at their usual table. Haley took a seat on Nathan's lap and Peyton held on tightly to Jake's hand. Brooke looked towards Lucas and rolled her eyes. "Guys, can you give us a break?" Lucas laughed.

The two couples turned to each other and shared a laugh. Haley jumped off of Nathan's lap and sat beside him, giving Brooke an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," she said softly. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention towards Nathan.

"What's up with you, Nate?"

Nathan grinned mischievously. "Senior prank." The group were all laughing except for Haley whose smile fell from her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"If you and Tim go through with the pranks this year, you're going to get caught."

Nathan shook his head no and turned towards his concerned wife. He grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it. "This plan is full proof, okay? There is no way we'll get caught and I am in charge. Not Tim."

Haley turned towards Brooke. "Help me out here?"

"Haley's right Nate," Brooke said with a sigh. She smiled slightly at her friend and rolled her eyes. "You're going to get caught if Tim's involved."

Nathan shook his head no and cut her off. "There is no way I am getting caught," he said. Alexis managed to bring them all their drinks and took their order. After she had left, Nathan turned his attention back towards Brooke. "So, how's Sean?" He asked her. Nathan didn't care that he was getting dirty looks from not only his wife, but his friends as well.

"He's great," Brooke said with a confident smile. She was being honest, he was doing great. He was working again and had visited his sister a few weeks back. Brooke and him had even gone to the movies and out to dinner a few nights before. Things with Sean was always great. "He invited me to a party up in Fairfax this weekend."

Truth was, he had. Brooke still hadn't given him an answer, but she still couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She noticed the concern on both Jake's and Nathan's face and shook her head. Haley and Peyton stayed quiet, both offering sad glances towards Lucas.

**_Lucas._**

****

She turned towards him and noticed that he wasn't even looking at her. He had his head bent down and was apparently messing with his cell phone. Brooke smiled slightly and tore her eyes away from him, landing on Haley. She tried to glance away, but Haley had caught her staring at Lucas and there was no turning back. A blush spread over Brooke's cheeks and she stood up in a hurry.

"I just remembered…" Brooke said as she grabbed her purse. "I have to go." Her words didn't go unnoticed by anyone of her friends, as she exited the café faster than she had come in. Peyton took the opportunity to smack Nathan's head and he turned towards her.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Why would you ask her about Sean?"

"Haley, say something to her!" Nathan exclaimed as Haley threw her hands up in the air. She turned towards her husband and sunk back in her chair.

"There's nothing I can say babe."

Nathan looked back and forth between Nathan and Haley and groaned. "She just hit me!" Haley nodded her head sadly and looked towards Lucas. She wasn't even sure he was aware that Brooke had left, he had barely looked up since they had all sat down. But as she caught the corner of his eye, she knew he was close to tears.

"You shouldn't have said anything to Brooke," Haley corrected him. Nathan shifted in his seat and pretended to give her the cold shoulder. The group went on to talk about an upcoming event at Tric and didn't notice when Lucas began to collect his things.

He stood up and placed his chair back under the table. "I should get home. I have a lot of work to do," Lucas said. He waved goodbye to everyone and gave Haley a kiss on her forehead. "See you later," he said sadly. After he had left, Haley hit Nathan upside his head.

"Again?" He asked.

Peyton laughed as Haley shook her head yes. "You think she'll ever tell him how she feels?" Jake asked. The two girls shook their heads no and sighed. There was nothing they could do, if their friends were going to be stubborn, then that was that. There was nothing left.

Haley turned to Peyton, excitedly. "Peyt!" She squealed as she clapped her hands together. Nathan looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow. His wife was definitely up to something.

"Uh-oh," Jake said as he watched the two girls begin to talk. Nathan shook his head in agreement and then turned towards the café doors. Skills, Tim and Mouth all entered the café and Nathan stood up.

Jake turned to the two gossiping girls and then back towards the group of guys. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up with Nathan. "Want an extra partner in crime?"

……

Lucas pulled his car to a stop and quickly got out of his car. He wasn't going to wait any longer, the feelings that he was feeling needed to be addressed once and for all. He knocked quickly on Brooke's front door and waited for her to pull it open. When she didn't open the door, he pushed it open. "Brooke, are you home?" He called out to her. "Brooke, we need to talk."

As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Brooke sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She was crying and he knew that he was partially to blame. There wasn't much he could do, so he walked towards her and he wrapped his arms around her. "Brooke," he whispered as she buried her head in his chest. She stayed there, for several minutes before she eventually pulled away from him.

"You shouldn't be here," she said to him.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement but didn't make any move to leave. He just brought her back towards him, his hands wrapping in her hair. "Brooke, what's wrong?" He asked her. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes locking with his blue ones and she suddenly found herself pushing him away.

"Luke, what are we doing?" She asked.

Lucas was confused and wasn't sure what she had been referring to, but he didn't care. He had come to talk to her, to tell her how he really felt. And as he stared at her, he knew that he couldn't back down away from it. They were tearing each other apart and it needed to finally be addressed. "I need to tell you something Brooke."

She nodded her head. "Me too Luke. Me too."

Their lips met instantly in a delicate kiss. It was completely unexpected and neither of them knew which of them had actually initiated it. Brooke pulled away and brought her hands to her lips. "Wow…" she said as she stood up.

"Brooke…"

She cut him off by pulling him towards her. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone, and she knew that she was ready. The desire that was in her eyes, was mirrored in his as they walked towards the bedroom together.

Once in her room, she stood in front of him and unbuttoned her shirt. As if fell to the floor, she found herself blushing in embarrassment. Never in her life had she been embarrassed of her body, but as she stood in front of Lucas, her heart was beating faster than ever. He ran his fingers down her neck and traced the outline of her bra. Lucas unclasped the bra and let it fall to the floor, bringing his mouth to her neck and leaving a trail of kisses.

Brooke moaned quietly and shut her eyes. "Luke," she whispered as he continued his journey with his mouth. "Luke…" Her eyes shot open and she looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She covered her breasts with her arms and she turned away from him. "Luke, I am so sorry… I just can't."

He realized what they had almost done and he backed away from her. " Brooke, I am so sorry," he choked out as he leaned against the door. She shook her head violently and turned back towards him.

"Don't be sorry…" she whispered. "I just can't do it to Sean."

Lucas felt like the wind was knocked out of him. So she had stopped him because of Sean? He felt his temper raise in him and he turned to walk away from her. "Unbelievable," he muttered as he exited her room and headed for the front door. Brooke followed after him and called for him. When he didn't turn around, she collapsed on the couch.

"I'm sorry."

……

"Hey mom," Jake said as he entered his parents kitchen.

His mother turned around to look at him and she smiled sweetly. "Hey sweetheart, your baby girl is out in the back yard with your dad," she said pointing over her shoulder. Jake nodded his head and sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry I haven't been home much. Peyton's alone most of the time and I feel like I should be there with her."

She nodded her head and took the seat next to him. "Sweetie, you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand about you and Peyton. I just hope this time, you're a little more careful."

"I'm not going to have another kid yet mom."

Jake didn't want anymore children until after college was over. Raising Jenny on his own for the first couple months of her life had been enough to make him realize that. After college, perhaps when him and Peyton got an apartment- then there would be a chance for more children.

"I know that sweetie. But Peyton- she's the one for you."

He laughed at his mom's choice of words but still nodded his head. It was hard for him to believe that he had found true love at 17 years old. But it didn't mean that he didn't believe it. "I know mom, I have no intention on letting her go."

"Good, cause I have something for you."

Jake watched as his mother dug in her apron pocket and pulled out a tiny jewelry box. "I wanted to give it to you for Valentine's Day, but I decided it should wait a little while. Here," she said as she handed him the box. With his fingers trembling it, he opened the box and revealed a gold ring with a diamond on it.

"That's grandma's ring."

His mom nodded his head and grinned proudly. "I talked it over with your dad and we decided that it was time that we give it to you. We were 17 when we got engaged and I know that you're ready. So- whenever you decide you're ready… you have the ring."

"Wow mom, thanks."

Jake took the ring and placed it in his pocket. Was he ready? More importantly, was Peyton ready?

……

Haley folded Nathan's undershirts and placed them in the drawer. She smiled to herself, remembering that hours before Brooke had made fun of Peyton for doing the same thing. Pulling his sock drawer open, she glanced down and noticed the paperwork hidden underneath.

She could hear him in the shower and she knew he would be in there for a while. Looking at the papers would be wrong and she knew But looking at the envelope… what was the harm in that? She thought to herself.

Haley noticed the label for UCLA on the envelope and stifled her gasp. He was planning on going to a school on the opposite side of the country? Haley slammed the sock drawer shut and walked over to the phone.

"Hey Brooke, it's me. Pick up the phone."

**_TBC…_**


	27. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill 

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN **

**Discoveries **

**by: D. Sollers**

"Mom?"

Lucas walked into their kitchen and saw Karen sitting at the table. She was going through pictures and their were tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked, taking the seat beside her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Karen smiled at her sons concern and shook her head. "It's nothing Lucas. I was just looking over all these photos of you as a little boy," she explained as she ran her fingers over her swollen stomach. She smiled and then back at the pictures. There were several of Keith and her and she held her breath. "I just can't believe I'm going to go through this again."

"But you have a lot more people now mom," Lucas reminded her. She nodded her head and smiled. She did have people in her life now, and the most important one of all.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"

Lucas looked at her and smiled slightly. He knew thatthere were many things his mom had been proud of over the years. The choices he had made and the relationships he had formed. But he knew that some of his decisions hadn't always left his mother proud. He thought briefly to when Brooke and him had thought she was pregnant. When he had cheated on her with Peyton and then slept with Nikki. All decisions that Lucas knew his mother wouldn't have liked. Most recently, the pain he was putting Brooke through.

"I need to talk to you about something mom."

Karen looked at him and shook her head. She had watched him over the past few weeks and noticed him withdrawing from his friends. He spent most of his time in his room and at the River Court. He knew that he needed advice and that he had always trusted his mother's.

"There's this girl and I really care about her," he explained. He knew his mother would know he was talking about Brooke and he didn't care. It was obvious to everyone except her just how real his feelings for her had become. "I hurt her really bad and I want a second chance. I've tried everything to get her to believe me and nothing works."

Karen nodded her head sadly. She knew just how much her son had loved Brooke. The two teenagers relationship had always seemed so passionate that she wasn't sure there had been any real emotions attached to it. But she noticed the change in him when he had returned from Charleston with Keith. He seemed more honest with himself regarding his feelings for her. She had watched him regain Brooke's trust and friendship and hadn't said a word once she realized he had fallen in love with her.

"Have you told Brooke how you feel?"

Lucas held his breath and shook his head no. Technically he had told her how he felt, right before she left for California. But a year had almost past and since then he hadn't been honest with her. He thought she knew how much he cared, he knew he showed it in everything he did. "Not recently."

"Son, you have to tell her. I know it won't be easy but love never is."

He knew that what his mother was saying was true. After all, he had watched Keith fall in love with his mother and risk everything. It didn't work out and Keith had eventually married Jules. His mother had moved on with Andy and he knew that Haley and Nathan had their ups and downs. Peyton and Jake had several bumps along the way as well.

"I just don't want to hurt her anymore."

Lucas didn't tell his mother about what happened last with him and Brooke. He knew she would wind up giving him a lecture and he wasn't ready for it. Her rejection had hurt him and he wasn't sure he would ever look at her the same way again.

"Then don't. Tell her the truth Lucas. I see the way she looks at you."

The words caused Lucas to smile and he looked up at his mom. "Thanks," he said as he got up. Karen nodded her head and went back to looking at the pictures.

"Oh yeah and Lucas?"

He turned to look at his mom and waited for her to continue.

"Andy and I got married last night."

……

Nathan walked towards his locker and smiled when he saw Brooke standing there. She had her hands in her pockets and she was tapping her foot. "You're late Nate," she said with a toss of her hair. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I couldn't just leave Haley. She cooked me breakfast."

Brooke nodded her head and watched as he opened his locker. "I don't know what to do," she said to him. She leaned her head against the other lockers and shut her eyes. "Lucas is barely speaking to me."

"Can you blame him?"

She put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. "Not the point okay? I really hate that I hurt him. It's just being with him, isn't easy. And we were going to have sex."

"Brooke it's not like it's your first time."

She was about to slap him but realized he was just trying to be funny. "Whatever. What I meant was, I would have cheated on Sean. I'm not the cheating type Nathan. When Lucas and Peyton…"

"I know Brooke," he said sympathetically. "It hurt you."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "It did and I promised myself I would never do that to anyone. But I did. I cheated on Sean. And I feel awful about that. But at the same time, I don't regret it. Doesn't that make me bad?"

Nathan shook his head no. He pulled out the book he needed and then turned back to her. "Brooke, your heart's with Lucas. Whether you two ever get back together or not. You and I both know that."

She wanted to tell him he was wrong but she couldn't. Nathan had a habit of understanding her and this time it wasn't any different. She was in love with Lucas. "I'm with Sean."

"Then dump him. It's that simple Brooke, break up with him"

Brooke looked down at the ground. It wasn't that simple, she thought to herself. Sean was a great guy and she genuinely cared for him. And with Lucas in California, she knew her relationship with Sean could develop. She wouldn't be alone.

"I can't."

Nathan shut his locker and looked over his shoulder. "Then I can't help you," he said. Brooke's stubbornness was irritating him. He needed to get to class and get ready for his plan to start. Nathan waved goodbye to Brooke and walked off. He just hoped she would listen to him.

……

Peyton pulled into her driveway and turned off the car engine. She was supposed to meet Brooke for dinner at Karen's but needed to change before. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hey babe."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

She laughed into the phone and agreed. "Sure, but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I'll pick you up after your dinner with Brooke."

Peyton hung up the phone and wondered just what Jake was up to. As she let herself into her house, she shut the door and smiled happily.

……

"Hey Luke, do you have a sec?"

Lucas turned around and smiled at his friend. "Hey Hales, what's up?" Haley held her breath for a moment and Lucas noticed she was hiding something behind her back. "Whatcha hiding?" He asked, pulling her arm to the front of her and revealing the small box.

"See, here's the thing," Haley said as she handed it to him. Lucas looked inside and noticed their were envelopes all addressed to him. He knew he had seen the handwriting before and he looked down at her waiting for an explanation.

"They're from Brooke. And We're probably going to get in a lot of trouble."

"We?"

Haley nodded her head as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Me and Peyton. Brooke doesn't know we have them and if she did she would be killing us right now." Haley paused for a moment and then continued. "But it'll be worth it because you need to know how she feels about you."

"You're willing to risk your friendship with her?" He questioned.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I guess her happiness is more important to me," she reasoned. He watched as she walked off and then he looked down at the letters. There were plenty of them, in different colored envelopes. Was he really supposed to read them all? Any of them?

Lucas knew that a part of him wanted to read those letters. They contained Brooke's deepest thoughts and feelings and it would be a way for all of his questions to be answered. But he knew that it was wrong. If Brooke had wanted him to read those letters, she would have given them to him. As he got into his car, he didn't know what he would do.

……

Tim turned towards Nathan and shook his head. "Are you sure this is going to work man?" He asked, glancing over his friends shoulder. Nathan put a finger to his lips in an effort to keep him quiet. With a nod of his head, Nathan typed in his password on the computer and began his plan. "Haley's going to catch you," Tim said.

Nathan shook his head, aggravated with his friend. "Not if you learn how to shut up!" He placed the disk in the computer and turned back to Tim. "This is full proof man, just wait until prom."

"What about Haley?" Tim asked again.

Nathan rolled his eyes and looked towards his bedroom door. He knew his wife was inside and that if she found out, more than likely he would never hear the end of it. But this was a senior tradition and as captain of the basketball team he knew that he couldn't not do it. Haley would understand- sooner or later.

"I'll take care of Haley."

Haley entered the room and raised an eyebrow. "Take care of me how?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him. "Hey Tim." She waved at Nathan's friend, before leaning into give Nathan a kiss.

"We're just talking about prom. That's all. He is insisting that Brooke's going to win this year and I told him she doesn't hold a candle to you," he lied. Haley smiled and leaned against her husband. He was one of the most romantic men she had ever known and as the days continued, he kept surprising her.

Haley laughed. "Well thanks, but I am actually hoping Brooke wins this."

"What? Why?" Tim questioned.

She turned towards her husband and then towards Tim. "Because I have a feeling Lucas is going to win and maybe that will be the final push for them to win." She grinned up at her husband and he wondered how she was so sure that Lucas would win. After a few seconds of debating it in his mind, he realized it was better with her focusing on who would win prom king and queen then finding out what he was up to.

"So, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" Tim laughed, as Haley and Nathan joined in the laughter.

……

Peyton squeezed Jake's hand and smiled up at him. They were walking down the pier where their first date had been and talking quietly. "So, this place looks oddly familiar," Peyton said as she turned around.

"It's romantic."

She nodded her head in agreement and looked around at the couples surrounding them. The lights twinkled around them and she couldn't help the giggle that had escaped her lips. As memories went, their first date had been beautiful. She remembered a lot of happy moments with him and knew that there were many more to come.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

Peyton nodded her head. "A little," she responded. Jake took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He smiled at her and looked towards the coffee stand.

"Want something to drink?"

"Yeah."

She watched as he walked towards the stand and she dug her hands into his coat pockets. Peyton couldn't stop smiling. Her fingers touched a smooth surface and she pulled it out of the pocket. Looking down at it, she gasped. A ring? 'What the hell was Jake doing with a ring?' she thought to herself.

"Here you go," he said as he handed her the cup of coffee. She looked up at him in confusion. Peyton took a step back and shut her eyes for a moment.

"I think I need to go home now."

Jake turned to take a look around. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" He asked, watching her eyes dart around at the different people. She turned back to him and shook her head.

"Just I need to go."

TBC…


	28. Crawling back Tonight

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

**Crawling back Tonight **

by: D. Sollers

"So you found the ring and you just bailed on him?" Brooke asked as she laid down on the bed beside Peyton. In the corner of the room, Haley glanced up to see her friends answer but Peyton just nodded her head. She buried her head into her pillow and screamed.

"Why did this happen? We were doing so well!"

Brooke put an arm around her friend and squeezed her gently. "It's okay to be scared Peyton. But Jake's a good guy and you love him." Peyton nodded her head in agreement knowing that what Brooke said was true. She turned towards Haley and waited for Haley's opinion.

"Marriage is a big step Peyton. But if Jake thinks the two of you are ready then at least think about it?"

Peyton looked down at the ground and then back towards her friends. "But it's not like her purposed to me or anything, he doesn't even know I found the ring!" Brooke and Haley turned towards each other and sighed.

"Why don't you just tell him then?" Brooke questioned.

"Because if I tell him, then what if he does ask me? Am I ready for that? I wouldn't say no to him."

Peyton hadn't realized what she had said until she heard the giggle escape Brooke's mouth. Both of her two friends jumped up and brought Peyton into a hug. "Oh my God, you're going to get engaged!" Brooke said, clapping her hands together. She turned towards Haley and her smile fell.

"That means I will be the only single one here. You guys will be in your own club. A married club."

She sulked as she laid back down on the bed, bringing the pillow to cover her face. Brooke cried dramatically into it and Haley lifted it off of her. "Umm Brooke, Peyton and I have something to tell you."

Brooke sat up hesitantly and looked at her two friends guilty expressions. She could tell by their faces that whatever they were about to tell her, she wasn't going to like. "Okay. What is it? Spill. Is Haley pregnant? Are you pregnant?" she said, turning towards Peyton.

Peyton tossed her pillow at Brooke and groaned. "How come every time we have something to tell you, you always think one of us is pregnant?" She asked as the three girls all laughed.

"Well, if neither of you are- what's up?"

Haley turned towards Peyton, who threw her hands up in the air. She knew that her blonde friend wasn't going to say anything. Haley held her breath for a moment before turning back towards Brooke. "Okay. So, you know how you revealed to us that you were still in love with Lucas?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Well, see-now Peyton needs to reveal something else to you."

Peyton shot Haley a dirty look and then looked over at Brooke. "Okay. Since Haley is too chicken to explain this to you, I guess I have to. We know you love Lucas and we know he loves you. And the two of you are just running in circles and we're all getting sick of it. So, we took things in our hands."

"Okay…" Brooke said, looking from Haley to Peyton. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I gave your letters to Lucas!" Haley blurted out. She stood up and walked towards the door. "I am so sorry but someone had to do it!"

Brooke's mouth fell open as she turned from Haley to Peyton. "You did what? Are you crazy?" She said, standing up and walking towards Haley.

Haley backed up away from Brooke and called out for Peyton. "A little help here?"

"He needs to know Brooke," Peyton offered.

Brooke fell down on the bed again and put her head in her hands. "Oh my God, what the hell am I going to do now?"

……

"Nathan, your dad and I need to talk to you."

He knew that showing up at his parents home was never a good idea and his latest visit had been no exception. After only ten minutes being in his old home, he was wishing to be anywhere else. The older couple entered his bedroom and both took a seat on his bed. He watched as they exchanged looks back and forth and Nathan rolled his eyes. "Well whatever you need to say, can you make it fast? I have to meet Haley at the tutoring center."

"Your uncle Keith is innocent," Deb told him simply.

Nathan laughed. "Tell me something I didn't know already."

"Your mom set the fire," Dan said with a shrug of his shoulders. He laughed at the truthfulness of his statement and watched his sons face.

"She what?" He questioned. "Mom?"

Deb bowed her head and looked at her feet. She wasn't sure she could ever find the words to explain to him why she had done it. If it had been up to her, the secret never would have been revealed to anyone. But Dan had kept pushing and sooner or later realized everything. "It's true," she whispered.

"I can't believe you! You let Keith go to jail for something you did," Nathan said. His mother tried to give him a hug but he pulled away from her. "Don't touch me. I knew dad was evil but how could you try to take someone's life?"

He didn't wait for his mother to answer, he turned towards his dad and shook his head. "Why are you just sitting there? You're not going to turn her in?"

"She's your mother Nate," he said simply. "And as much as I would love to put her away, I just want this nightmare to end. That's why…" He took a pause and looked at his estranged wife. "I'm giving her the divorce."

Nathan looked at his parents and threw his hands up in the air. "I don't get you two. And I definitely don't want to. Just stay away from me. And Haley!" He yelled as he walked out of his bedroom and out of his old house.

Nathan grabbed his cell phone and punched in Haley's numbers. "Haley, I need to see you."

……

Brooke knocked gently on Sean's apartment door and waited for him to answer. After a few minutes, the door opened and Sean smiled down at her. "Hey," he said as he allowed her to come into his apartment.

"Hi," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and shut her eyes. When she had left Peyton's house, she had thought about driving home but had headed off towards Sean's apartment instead. Somehow, facing Lucas was something she wasn't sure she could do. He knew how she felt and there would be no turning back.

He pulled away from her, and cupped her face. "Are you okay?" He asked. Brooke smiled sadly at his concern as she tried her best to fight back the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She remembered the last time Lucas and her had been left alone together and the kiss that they had shared. Brooke pulled away from Sean, feeling very ashamed of herself. She knew that what she had done was wrong, but she needed Lucas. Brooke wondered if that was how he had felt with Peyton, the year before. As memories came into her mind of her friends betrayal, the tears escaped that she had been trying so hard not to cry.

"Brooke, whatever it is it's okay. Just talk to me." Sean pulled her towards the couch and sat her down, never once letting go of her hands.

Brooke felt guilty for his sympathy and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry Sean," she whispered. The words were forming in her mind and before she had a chance to take them back, she blurted them out. "We can't be together anymore."

"Why?" He questioned.

Brooke had a million reasons why they couldn't be together. "I don't deserve you," she said simply. She rubbed underneath her eyes and looked back at him. "You deserve better than what I can give you."

"Brooke- that's stupid."

She nodded her head in agreement. It was stupid and she had heard Lucas say just about the same thing to her before. When he had told her, she felt as if it had been stupid and a lie as well. Was it any different now? It sounded just as dumb coming from her as it had from him. "I'm in love with him."

The words slipped out and she smiled slightly. It had been only the second time that she had actually said it out loud to someone and it felt surprisingly good. A weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and her heart felt better.

"With Lucas."

She nodded her head and watched as he stood up and walked towards the door. He was angry and she knew he had every right to be. Sean had asked her several times if she had feelings for Lucas and each time Brooke had denied them. And now, months after being together she was revealing that her feelings were for Lucas.

"Get out."

Brooke wanted to explain more to him but knew that he didn't want to hear it. As she stood, she said she was sorry. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It's just I can't lie to myself anymore."

"I said get out," he repeated again.

Brooke nodded her head and made her way towards him. She kissed him gently on the cheek and was hurt by him pulling away. "We're not together, I just want you to know that. I'm sorry." She didn't wait for him to say anything else as she pulled the door shut and heard it close behind her

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley said as she opened the car door and got in the passenger seat. She gave him a small kiss on the lips and waited for him to answer.

"My mom was the one who started the fire," he chuckled.

Haley held her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, you're kidding?"

She knew before he said anything that he wasn't lying and she brought her arms around him. "I am so sorry," she whispered. He nodded his head as he buried it into her neck.

"I just needed you."

Haley smiled. "I know the feeling. I can't imagine not being with you."

"Hales- I'm sorry about everything we've been through this year. I just don't know where I'd be without you."

Haley pulled away and sat back in her seat. She waited a moment and then turned back to him. "Nathan, why didn't you tell me about UCLA?" She asked quietly. He looked at her, confused on how she knew about that.

"I knew that I would never be able to go through with it," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I knew that you'd be going to school on the east coast and that I couldn't stay that far away from you."

Haley grinned. Her worst fears had been wrong and Nathan had no intention on going anywhere, without her. She bit her lip and felt tears enter her eyes. "If you want to go to UCLA, we'll go to California."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked down at her wedding band and ran her fingers across it. "Always and forever Nathan. When I said those words I meant them. We're together for the long run now."

"Yeah," he said as he pulled her to him. Nathan kissed her passionately and as they pulled apart, he whispered into her ear. "Always."

……

"Brooke," Lucas said as he opened her cottage door. He had been thinking about it for a while and he needed to talk to her. "Are you here?" He called out to her.

Brooke walked into the front room and smiled sadly at him. "Hey Lucas, what's up?" She said. Baby ran across her feet and she laughed as she picked her up. "Did you miss me baby?" Brooke kissed the black cat and then sat down on the couch. Lucas walked towards her and sat down on her coffee table so that they were facing.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Brooke nodded her head. "Me too and I want to go first. I know you have the letters and I just want you to know that what I said in them… well it's all true."

"Brooke…" Lucas stuttered.

Brooke cut him off and smiled again. "It's okay Lucas, I'm not embarrassed. Last summer I wrote those letters to you because I needed to get my feelings out. There were some that were really angry and I am sorry for that, it's just… what you did with Peyton really hurt me."

"Brooke…"

"Lucas, the truth is I never sent them because I was afraid of getting my heart broken again," she paused for a moment. "I'm not going to say that I am happy that Haley gave them to you but I am glad you know the truth. I do…"

"Damn it Brooke, I didn't read your letters."

Brooke looked up at him and then back down to the ground. "What?" She questioned him. He repeated what he had said and he grabbed a hold of her hands. She pulled away from him and stood up. "Oh well, good. I am glad," she lied.

"I don't want to read them unless you tell me to."

Brooke locked eyes with him and blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I mean… it's up to you. If you want to."

"Why don't you just tell me what was in them?"

She shook her head no and laughed. "There is no way I can say it out loud. That's why I wrote them Lucas."

"What if I went first?"

Brooke smiled mischievously. Maybe she could tell him, after he told her something? She thought for a moment and then shook her head no. "Luke, if you wanted to know what was in the letters you would have read them. Now if you have something to say to me, make it fast." She crossed her arms across her chest and waited. When he stayed quiet, she turned away from him. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Brooke…"

Lucas was at a loss for words. He had confessed to her his feelings before and she rejected him, what was different this time? A part of him just wanted to kiss her and let the kiss speak for him but he knew that wouldn't help anything. He thought about their last kiss and remembered how badly it had ended. She didn't want to hurt Sean. It always came back to him.

"Lucas, just say it."

He opened his mouth but was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hello," he said as he looked at Brooke. "Oh my God, I'll be right there," he said. Lucas headed towards her front door and then turned back towards Brooke. "I'm really sorry Brooke but I have to go. It's mom, she's going to have the baby."

Brooke smiled at the news and walked towards him. "I'll go with you." Whatever the two had to say to each other, it could wait another couple of hours.

**_TBC.  
Well, at long last. Brooke and Sean are no longer together and BL are finally ready to tell each other how they feel! Only two more chapters left, please R&R. Let me know your thoughts_**


	29. Hanging on So Don't Let Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with ONE TREE HILL

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE **

Hanging on so Don't Let Go

by: D. Sollers

"How is she?" Brooke asked, hours later.

Lucas had taken the seat next to her in the waiting room and smiled at her. "She just delivered the baby. It's a girl," he said proudly. Having a little sister was something he had always wanted but had settled on Haley. Now, his mother was in the other room and the little girl was safe in her arms. Brooke clapped her hands together and grinned.

"That's great Luke, did they name her?"

He nodded his head. "Samantha Lynn."

"That's beautiful. Do you think…" Brooke looked down at the floor and then back towards Lucas. "Do you think I could see her? Your mom I mean?" She asked him. He nodded his head and took her hand in his.

"That's why I am here. She told me to come and get you."

Tears entered Brooke's eyes as she nodded her head. She had always thought of Karen like a mother and was glad to know that her feelings were returned. As they walked towards the room, they saw Keith coming out from the elevator. "Did she have the baby?" He asked, juggling flowers and a few balloons. Lucas nodded his head and Keith brought him for a hug. "How does it feel?"

"Like it should have been you," Lucas stated truthfully. Brooke gave him an evil glare and smacked his arm. "What I mean was- it should have happened a long time ago. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and my mom."

Keith nodded his head and looked down at the floor. He had been thinking a lot recently of his relationship with Karen. His heart had belonged to her for as long as he could remember but they had both been promised to someone else. He had moved on with Jules and even though they had a lot of issues to work out, a part of him was really happy. Karen had just given birth to her second child and had married Andy a few weeks before.

"I wouldn't change anything," Keith reassured Lucas.

He simply nodded his head and pointed towards the room. The faint sound of a baby crying came through the door and Brooke turned to Lucas with her hand over her mouth. Lucas squeezed her hand.

"Let's go meet my sister."

……

"So Haley, did you go see the baby?" Brooke asked as she eyed a rack of dresses out of the corner of her eye. She pointed towards it and the three friends made their way over. Haley nodded her head and picked up a pale blue dress.

"How about this one?"

Brooke shook her head no and continued looking throughout the store. Prom was less than a month away and the girls still hadn't decided on a dress. Peyton was busy looking at the simple black dresses behind her and Haley was standing beside her, still touching the blue dress. "Hales, it's pretty but we're not going for pretty. We're going for sexy and glamorous."

"I'm neither of those things," Haley pointed out.

Brooke turned towards Peyton and groaned. "Hales you are both of those things. Even if you don't see it, the rest of us do." Brooke smiled. "Now come on, how about something red?"

"That's more…" Haley tried to come up with the right word.

Peyton chuckled. "That's more your style Brooke."

Brooke smacked Peyton's arm and sighed. "I'd be mad at you but it's probably true." She laughed a bit before looking across the store. Bevin, Theresa and Maria were standing in front of the mirrors, each in similar dresses but different colors. "I'm going to say hi to Bevin," Brooke said as she walked towards the group of girls.

"Hales, how about this one?"

Haley turned her attention back towards Peyton and smiled at the dress in the girls arms. "It's beautiful Peyton, Jake would lose it." Peyton looked at the sage green dress in the mirror and smiled softly.

"You think?"

Haley nodded her head and Peyton shook her head. "I guess this is the dress then. I have to go find shoes." The normal somber girl walked towards the shoe section of the department store, leaving Haley to fend for herself.

She took a hold of a darker blue one and held it against her. The satin material felt great under her fingers and she knew that with the right makeup, the dress would be perfect on her. Maybe glamorous wasn't too hard after all.

……

"Brooke, are you home?"

Sean knocked gently on her door. He was just about to leave a note when the door opened, to reveal a very aggravated Lucas. "What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas demanded.

"I'm looking for Brooke, is she home?"

Lucas walked outside of the house and pulled the door closed behind him. "That's non of your business and even if she was home, she wouldn't want to see you," Lucas said as he leaned against the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you feel like her knight in shining armor Luke but I really don't have time for this. I came to apologize to her," he explained. Lucas's face softened for a moment and then he looked down at the ground.

"She's not home."

Sean nodded his head and then looked up at Lucas. "Then what the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Technically, he had no right to be mad or even jealous that Lucas was inside Brooke's place. But during his relationship with Brooke, it was always Lucas that kept him from getting into Brooke's heart. He had always felt second best and inferior to the boy standing in front of him.

"Look, she asked me to go to the prom with her a couple of months ago and I said no. I didn't think that under the circumstances that it would be a good thing but she didn't care," Sean explained. "I just wanted to tell her that I'd go, you know if she needed me."

Lucas smirked. "An ex teacher going to the prom with one of his ex students?"

"I care about her Luke, I really do."

Anger flared inside of Lucas and he felt like hitting the man in front of him. Was it jealousy? Hatred? Disgust? He wasn't sure which of the emotions were which but he knew he wasn't going to let this man come close to Brooke ever again. "And I don't?" Lucas asked. "Sean you had your chance at making her happy. Now it's my turn."

"You two are together?" He questioned.

Lucas shook his head no. "We're not together. But that doesn't mean I don't love her. I have for a while now, you know that. If I get another chance with her, I'm never letting her go. She's it for me."

"Well I guess we both feel the same about her then."

Lucas agreed. "It's her decision who she wants to be with. Neither of us have anything to say about it. But if she chooses me, I want you to back off. Just let her go."

"Okay," Sean said simply. "All I want is her happiness."

Lucas nodded his head again, aware of just how many times Sean and him had agreed in one conversation. "I guess we've agreed on that too," Lucas said. The two men stood there, surrounded by their common love for one girl.

……

Peyton sat down on her bed, surrounded by all of her shopping bags. She could hear Jake in the bathroom and she knew that they needed to talk. Everything that Brooke and Haley had been saying was repeating in her mind and she wanted to tell Jake how she felt. "Hey babe, can we talk a minute?" Peyton called.

"Sure." He made his way towards her and sat down beside her on the corner of her bed. "Did you get your dress?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Can I see it?" She shook her head no before propping her feet over his lap.

Peyton's smile fell and she reached out to touch his face. "Look I have to be honest with you about something okay? And I don't want you to be mad."

"Whatever you have to tell me, just tell me."

She nodded her head sadly and then looked down at her hands. "Remember the night you took me to that pier? And I freaked out and wanted to come home?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah," he said simply.

Peyton laughed slightly. "The truth is, I wanted to go home because I found something."

"What are you talking about?" Jake questioned her.

She knew that what she was about to do would be embarrassing and would probably hurt Jake's feelings but she needed to get it addressed. Peyton shut her eyes and opened them to see Jake staring at her intently. As she looked in his eyes, she knew he was piecing it together.

"Peyton, I never meant for you to…" he stuttered.

She pulled her hands away from his and stared at him, hurt by his words. "So you weren't going to…" She said as she jumped off of the bed. Peyton threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. "I am the dumbest girl."

"No, that's not what I meant."

Peyton smirked and leaned against the table. "Well you either were or you weren't. Which is it?" She said angrily.

"Okay wait. Are we arguing because I didn't purpose to you or because I wanted to purpose to you?" He said. Peyton smiled gently and Jake shook his head. "This is confusing Peyton, I never expected you to find the ring. That wasn't the plan. My mom gave it to me and I guess I just forgot to take it out of the pocket."

Peyton blushed in embarrassment. He hadn't planned on purposing that night and she had completely blown everything out of proportion. "Oh, okay then. Well just forget about my little confession and just lets drop this okay?" She asked hopefully.

"No, what were you going to tell me Peyton?"

She looked at the floor and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I was just going to tell you that I love you. And you are who I want to be with forever. I thought that if you knew you were ready and I knew I loved you, then it would be okay. We could be engaged. I mean we live together and I help you with Jenny…"

He smiled at his girlfriend and walked towards her. "It would be logical, you know that we take the next step."

"And I mean just because we get engaged, it doesn't mean we have to have the wedding right away," Peyton pointed out.

Jake nodded his head and smiled. "It could be a year away. Or two."

"Or three," Peyton offered.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and without thinking slipped the ring on her finger. Jake had been carrying it everywhere he went, waiting to find the right time to slide it onto her finger. She gasped and looked into Jake's eyes. "Plus, the ring looks great on you."

Peyton shook her head in agreement. The simple diamond was beautiful and she wasn't sure she had seen anything prettier. Brooke was going to be impressed, she could tell. "It would just a symbol that we're permanent and that nothing is going to break us up."

"And that I'll marry you one day. You know, when we're ready," he said as he pulled her into a kiss. It hadn't been the way he was expecting to give the ring to her but she had agreed in her own way.

……

Brooke stuck the key in her door and unlocked it. She flipped the light switch and called out for her kitten. "Baby, mommy's home," she laughed to herself. It sounded so corny, but she had become very attached to the little kitten Lucas had given her. As the kitten came running out of her bedroom, she noticed an unfamiliar collar wrapped around his neck.

"Baby," she said as she bent over to grab the kitten. She pulled at the blue collar and saw that there was a locket attached to it. "What the…" she asked, playing with the locket until it popped open. A tiny piece of paper fell down to the floor and she bent over to pick it up.

Be my date for prom?

Brooke laughed to herself. She knew it was Lucas who had gone to such great length's at asking her and she couldn't help the feeling in her heart. Prom had been one of those things that she had waited her lifetime for, something that she was sure would be perfect. But after breaking up with her boyfriend, it simply seemed as just the end of the year. The final party before everyone left her.

She had agreed to tag along beside Nathan and Haley. It wasn't the best of ideas, considering that the marred couple had a lot ok making up to do but when Haley had asked her she had reluctantly agreed. Nathan had even agreed to it, promising to dance with her as many times as she would like. It had made her feel special that her friends would take that much care of her and she found herself okay with going.

But as she stared down at the note, she couldn't help but feel more happy. Granted several guys had asked her to prom but she had declined on all of them. She had been sure that Lucas would have found a date and had already given up the hope of the two of them together.

The doorbell rang and Brooke raced to answer it. "Lucas," she smiled sweetly as he stood in her doorway. He pulled a bouquet of wild flowers from behind his arm and looked down at her.

"So… can I take you to prom?"

She took the flowers and smelled them. With a shrug of her shoulders she nodded her head yes. Trying to sound as unaffected as possible, she signaled for him to come inside. "I guess we should go, I mean Nathan and Haley do need time by themselves."

"Peyton and Jake too," he laughed.

Brooke laughed along with him and the two sat down on the couch. "I should be unloading all those bags but all I really want to do is watch a movie. You up for it?" She questioned.

He nodded his head. "Anything for you."

Brooke smiled up at him and tilted her head to the side. She was amazed at how sincere his words always sounded to her. Brooke used the remote to turn on the television, before snuggling up to him and putting her head on his shoulder. "Rent's on, I have been meaning to see that," Brooke said. Lucas nodded his head and stared at the television. He was sure that she had picked a movie but he couldn't remember which she had said. All that he could remember was Brooke moving closer towards him. Where Lucas has thought she had always belonged.

_**TBC...**_

_**Author's Note: Okay, just to let everyone know there is going to be one more chapter to this story and then a small epilogue. I thought I could end the story with just one chapter but it would be too long. So hopefully the two parts will be out later today. Thank you for all of the reviews, they mean the world to me :-)**_


	30. The Only place my heart has Ever been

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH

Author's Note: Alright, I know I said before that it would be a two parter, but I re wrote the last two and came up with this. Here is the final chapter of Back to You. I just wanted to take a few minutes to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and take a minute to say how sad I am that it's finished. It was my first story I wrote for One Tree Hill and the story that got my Hales to watch the show :-) So for the people who reviewed it constantly, you know who you are (Amanda, L-A-C-18, Brucas4Ever, Gerky, DanceDude09, Jeytonlover... the list could go on and on and I will never get them all out.) I just wanted to say thank you. I am so glad you've enjoyed the story.

Now, without any further note, on with the show

**CHAPTER THIRTY- **

**The Only place my Heart has Ever been**

**by: D. Sollers**

**Ten days later…**

"This just gets better and better," Haley said as she sat down at Brooke's vanity. The girl giggled from behind her as she nodded her head in agreement. Brooke was busy curling her friends hair into spirals and Haley was talking about the six of them together. "Jake and Peyton are engaged, Nathan and I are together and you and Lucas are going to prom together."

Brooke nodded her head and placed the curling iron down. She stared into the mirror at her friend and her smile fell. "It's a date Haley, but it's not like a romantic date. It would be like if I went to the prom with Mouth," she said.

"Okay you and Lucas have had sex before so I for one am hoping that it wouldn't be like you and Mouth," Peyton said as she entered the room. Her two friends laughed at her and brought the blonde into a hug. Brooke grabbed Peyton's dress from her hands and laid it on her bed.

She turned to look at her friends and sighed. "What if… what if something happens tonight?" She questioned. Her friends all looked up at her, confused as to what she meant by this.

"If something does happen, that means when he goes to UCLA it's going to be THAT much harder," Brooke said. She looked down at the floor and ran her hands over her jeans. "I'm not sure I can loose him like that."

Peyton wrapped her left arm around Brooke. "I don't think Lucas has any intention of losing you," she said, reassuringly. Haley agreed, but Brooke wasn't that convinced.

"Maybe Lucas and I are just supposed to be friends."

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "That's it Brooke. I've had it! I know that you're scared and I know that you don't want to trust Lucas but lets face it. You have to start trusting him. The guy has been in love with you for more than two years already. Are you really willing to let that go? Besides the fact that he slept with someone AFTER you rejected him, he has never even looked twice at another girl."

"Haley's right. You two aren't better off as friends and we all know it. Lucas knows it. And I think deep down… so do you," Peyton reasoned.

Brooke walked towards her closet and pulled out her dress, ignoring her friends comments. But in the back of her mind, she was agreeing with them. Lucas and her had been dancing in circles for a long time. Tonight was the night for all of that to change.

……

"You think they're done getting ready?"

Lucas took a seat at the table next to his brother and grabbed some of the chips. Nathan didn't look up from his television, but busily played his game. "Nope, they're going to make us all late. It's a guarantee," he said with a laugh.

"I bet they're not even getting ready right now. They'll wait till the last minute or something," Mouth said.

Jake, Lucas and Nathan all laughed. "If I know Brooke, she'll be getting ready all day. She told me last night she had three appointments today," Lucas laughed. Jake nodded his head.

"We all know that we're going to be late to this thing. They're girls and this is prom," Jake reasoned. He finally defeated Nathan's ninja and he shouted in victory. "Killed you Scott, how about you Luke? Wanna try to beat me?"

Nathan threw the controller at his brother and rolled his eyes. "You only beat me because of stupid over here." He pointed over to Lucas and stood up.

"Where you going?" Mouth questioned.

Nathan looked nervously towards him and shrugged his shoulders. "I have something to pick up at Tim's," he squeaked. It went unnoticed excepted by Lucas who turned towards him.

"Are you sure you wanna do it man? You know that Haley's going to kill you."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "At least I'll go down as the king," he grinned. For a moment, Lucas laughed. It was funny to see his brother interested in something other than basketball. He seemed to genuinely want to be remembered for something their father, Dan Scott had nothing to do with.

"Well, good luck bro."

……

They had all agreed to meet at Karen and Andy's home to take a few photos before heading over to dinner. After dinner, the limo would then take them to the prom and to the after party. For the most part, the guys had done an amazing job at planning.

All three guys sat down at Karen's table and waited for their dates. Karen stood in the doorway, a sleeping Samantha warm in her arms. "Can I hold her?" Nathan asked quietly. To everyone's amusement, Karen placed the baby in his arms. He smiled down at the baby and cooed to her. "You're so pretty Sam and we're all so proud you're here," he whispered as he rocked her back and fourth.

The front door opened and Peyton stepped inside, followed by Haley and then Brooke. The three girls had been surprised that they hadn't caused enough attention, but saw where everyone's attention had been. Haley put a hand over her mouth and smiled at her husband. Did he have a baby in his arms? She turned towards Brooke, who just smirked at her. "I told you tutor mom," she said with a grin.

"Hey there gorgeous," Brooke said as she entered the room. All three guys looked at her and Lucas's mouth fell open. Brooke was dressed in a simple white dress with rhinestones that defined the empire waistline and spaghetti straps that plunged down the back. Around her neck was the locket he had given her at Christmas time. Her hair was down and he couldn't help but notice the waves in it.

"I think I should be calling you gorgeous," he said as he walked towards her. She blushed at his compliment and then looked back up at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"You better be calling me more than gorgeous."

Haley made her way over to Nathan and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You look beautiful Hales," he murmured as he passed the baby to her. She held the baby and rocked her. "And you look great doing that," he said with a wink. Haley laughed and nodded her head. The two of them, surprisingly did look good with a baby.

"Hey babe," Jake said as he showed Peyton her corsage. He slipped it onto her wrist before pulling her into a big hug. Peyton leaned into him and allowed him to give her a small kiss. "You look amazing," he whispered into her ear.

The doorbell rang, causing all three of the couples to jump. "That should be Felix and Alexis," Haley explained. Peyton rolled her eyes but stayed quiet. Sure enough as Andy opened the door the young couple entered, both dressed in their suit and gown. He was about to shut the door when Mouth stopped him.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my date. Gigi, these are my friends," he said as the others waved hello to his date for the evening. Tim bounced into the house, solo as usual.

He walked towards Nathan and highfived him. "I came just in time for pictures," Tim said as Karen sat the baby in her bassinet and Andy handed her the camera.

"Alright you guys, scoot together," Karen said as the group of nine posed for their picture. Nathan had his arms around Haley, Jake with his arm around Peyton's shoulder and Brooke leaning against Lucas lovingly. Gigi and Mouth were in front on one side, Felix and Anna on the other, with Tim in the middle giving the peace sign. "Okay, one… two.. Three…" She snapped the picture and then took a few poses before asking to take individual ones of the different couples.

About a half an hour later, Lucas turned to his mother and gave her a hug. "We have to go now, I'll see you later okay?" He kissed her gently on the forehead and then looked down at his sister who was still sleeping soundly. "Goodnight Samantha," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Goodnight Karen," Haley and Nathan both called as they followed Lucas out the door. Peyton and Jake followed behind them and turned around for Brooke.

"Are you coming?" Peyton asked and Brooke nodded her head. She signaled to Peyton to give her a minute and Peyton understood. The couple walked towards the door and towards the limo that was awaiting them.

Brooke looked into the hallway mirror and ran her hands threw her hair before turning towards Karen. "I guess I'll be going then," Brooke said as she took a step out the door. Karen called out for her and held onto her wrist.

"I know you're not my daughter Brooke," Karen said. Brooke looked down at the ground and nodded her head. She wasn't Karen's daughter and she could hardly remember a time that she felt as if she had one. "But I couldn't love you anymore if you were my daughter. That's why I wanted you to have this."

Karen pulled out an antique hair clip and handed it to Brooke. Brooke ran her fingers over it and then looked up at Karen, with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful," Brooke said softly.

"It was my mother's, I always figured I would give it to Haley on her wedding day. But I guess I missed that one," Karen said with a laugh. Brooke nodded her head and laughed slightly, thinking about how young Haley had been when she had said her I do's. "I think it will look perfect in your hair."

Brooke looked down at it and then back at Karen. "Would you…" She questioned and Karen nodded happily. She pulled back apart of Brooke's hair and pinned in the clip. Running her fingers through Brooke's hair to separate it, she pulled back and grinned at the girl in the mirror.

"Beautiful."

Lucas called from the door and Brooke turned to face him. "I guess I should get going," Brooke sighed. She turned towards Karen and brought her into a hug. "Thanks…" Brooke whispered into her ear as she pulled away. "Mom."

As Brooke walked away, Karen's mouth fell open. There had been a few times over the years that Haley had slipped and called her that but besides that she had never heard any other person call her that. It felt good to know Brooke felt that way about her.

"That has a nice ring to it," Brooke grinned. Karen nodded her head and watched as her son and Brooke exited the house. She leaned against the table and shut her eyes. Her son had grown up before her eyes and here she was about to go through the same thing all over again.

Andy stood next to her and stared at the door. "There's something about that girl," he said with a smile. Karen turned towards him and nodded her head softly. She leaned her head against her husbands shoulder and sighed.

"She really loves Lucas."

……

Dinner had run smoothly and they were on their way towards their school when Brooke's phone rang. She turned towards Peyton and raised an eyebrow. "Who's calling you? You're with all of us," Peyton said with a laugh. She shrugged her shoulders and opened her purse so she could reach her phone. Looking down at the number, she realized it was Sean who was calling.

"Hello," Brooke answered the phone. She felt weird about him calling her, they hadn't talked to each other since she had broken up with him. Lucas had told her that he had stopped by, but when she had called him back he didn't answer. Brooke had just figured he was trying to play games with her.

Sean cleared his throat. "Hi Brooke," he said from the other end. She smiled at how nervous he sounded and turned towards Peyton. She mouthed who it was on the phone and Peyton rolled her eyes. The group then returned to their conversations, all except Lucas who was busy watching his date's face. She seemed confused.

"I stopped by your house tonight but I just missed you," he said.

Brooke nodded her head. "Yeah, we're on our way to the hotel right now," she explained. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you showed up, is everything okay?" Brooke turned towards Lucas and smiled sympathetically. When she seemed okay, he turned his attention back towards Nathan who was busy talking to Haley about their choice of college.

"It's okay. I'm glad actually."

Brooke didn't understand what he was trying to say. "I don't understand," she said quietly.

"I realized that I was selfish Brooke," Sean paused for a moment. "I was coming to see you to see if you would change your mind about us. But when I got to your house and I realized that you had gone to the dance already… I changed my mind."

Brooke laughed. "Okay… so what does that mean?"

"You said I deserved better than what you could give me," he repeated. "But the truth is, you deserve better than what I could have. There's going to be apart of my heart that will always belong to my ex and I was trying so hard to believe that I could move on with you."

Brooke nodded her head. "I understand Sean."

"No, I don't think you do. You taught me I could move on. I did fall in love with you and I wouldn't change it for the world. That's why I am calling. I know that Lucas is in love with you."

Brooke turned towards Lucas and then back towards the phone. "And I know you love Lucas. So please Brooke, just give it a chance. You'll regret it later on if you don't try."

"Thank you Sean," Brooke whispered.

She could almost picture him nodding his head as he continued. "You'll always hold a piece of my heart Brooke."

"You too Sean."

He waited for a moment and then said his goodbye.

"Bye Sean."

Lucas scooted back beside her and looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He questioned and she nodded her head. Giving him a Brooke Davis smile, she turned towards the rest of her friends.

"We need a toast," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded her head and took the champagne from the mini refrigerator. She poured a little bit into each other their six glasses and turned towards Lucas. "Want to say it?" She asked him, he shook his head no and Brooke sat up a little.

"I'll do it," Brooke said with a smile. "We all know I'm not as good with words as Lucas is. I can't sing like Haley does, or draw like Peyton. I don't play basketball and I am not a computer wiz… but that never mattered with any of you. I just want to say thank you for the last couple of years, you all have been the best friends I could have asked for."

The four couples clanked their glasses together and drank to Brooke's toast. Peyton kissed Jake, as did Haley with Nathan and followed by Gigi and Mouth. Brooke turned towards Lucas and smiled bashfully. "What the hell," she said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss was soft and gentle and left both of them smiling even as the car pulled to a stop.

"We're here," the driver told them. Haley gave Brooke and Peyton one last look before exiting the limo and heading off towards the hotel. Nathan followed his wife and took a hold of her hand. Jake helped Peyton out of the car and then Mouth with Gigi. When it came time for Lucas to help Brooke out of the limo, he turned towards her and smiled gently.

"I'm glad you came with me Brooke," he said.

Brooke nodded her head. "Me too Luke, me too."

"Good, because there's something I have been wanting to tell you," Lucas said. Brooke nodded her head again and laughed. They could hear their friends calling in the distance but neither of them cared. The moment of truth had finally come and neither of them were backing down.

Brooke put her hand over his mouth. "You know what Luke? Me first, okay?" He nodded his head and Brooke removed her hand. "I've been meaning to tell you something ever since I arrived back in Tree Hill last year. This whole year we've been running in circles and I know I was with Sean for a while but…"

"It's always been you," Brooke whispered.

Lucas smiled at the honesty in her words and shook his head in agreement.

"I want to be with you Lucas. It scares the hell out of me because I am so afraid we're going to mess it up… But I do want to be with you," Brooke stated.

Lucas took his hands in his and squeezed them. "I know I hurt you the last time and I am so sorry for that but I will never do anything like that again."

"I love you," Brooke said simply.

He brought his hand to her face and ran his fingers over her cheeks. "I love you too." His lips crashed down on hers and she smiled into his. "Pretty girl," he whispered as he pulled away. "We should get inside."

Brooke nodded her head. As he exited the limo, he turned around and took a hold of her hand and pulling her out of the car. Her shoe slipped and she stumbled forward. She would have fallen face first if Lucas hadn't of grabbed her arms. When she regained her composure, she looked up at him and blushed.

"Just hold on to me," he whispered as the two walked towards the door.

Brooke looked up at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm not letting go again."

**THE END**.

Well, ta da! I hope you enjoy it and I am deffinitly thinking about writing a sequal to it so I don't know... depending on what everyone think about the last few chapters I guess. Can't wait to see your reviews


End file.
